Mopping up the War
by lastfight5
Summary: Although the Abyssal suffered a serious defeat at MI base, their job is still not done. There's still more Abyssal needed to be cleared until they would be sent out of the world once and for all. However, it takes more than guts to send them out of the world. Takes place straight after the anime. Warning: A lot of violence and sometimes deaths/sinkings... or worse
1. Chapter 1 - Job not done

_Before we begin, this story takes place straight after the aftermath of Episode 12 of Kantai Collection anime. Ha, you could say this chapter as Episode 13 and the subsequent chapters as Episode 14 and up. In this story, Kanmusu's job is still not done. The Abyssal Fleet has not been totally defeated. They still had a long way until they annihilate the Abyssal once and for all._

_Now consider this as an alternative WW2 where the Japanese won the Battle of Midway. However, the problem is to find a suitable place of what will the Japanese will do next as a jump boost. I decided on using Battlestations Pacific's Japanese Campaign as a jump boost as there are no other place I could find as suitable (For many reasons you can list). You may find this story connected to the game's campaign plotline, but since **YOU** control each of the ships in that game, you can change how battle looks. However, I will change up a bit so it fits with the anime/game.  
_

_Now, the Admiral will finally have a speaking voice, but it will be genderless. All the pronouns will be 'it' for the Admiral, so the gender will be your imagination. However, I made the island land-based islands fitted with airfield, aa and coastal guns (like in Saipan, Iwo Jima, Guadalcanal, etc.) to be male (don't shoot me). You'll see one of them now._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Job not done**

Nagato and Mutsu were walking towards the Admiral's office. They were unsure why they had to come to it's office after the victory at MI base.

"I wonder why we had to come to the office? We won a huge victory over the Abyssal so why does it want us now?" Nagato asked herself.

"Maybe the Admiral want us to plan the victory festival or something," Mutsu gave out a reason in her mind.

"Maybe, but we'll find out," Nagato said as she opened the door to the Admiral. Both stepped forward, closed the door and saluted to it.

"Admiral."

The Admiral turned it's chair around to face the two, "Hello Nagato and Mutsu. I'm sure destroying MI base and knocking out most of their carriers had deprived them to achieve their total victory. However, our celebration had to be cut short."

Nagato and Mutsu were confused. Nagato was the first to speak, "What do you mean? The Abyssal still not finished?"

Admiral nodded, "Yes. Lately, we received words that there's a sizeable fleet in the south, representing another half of the Abyssal. They're as big as the ones you face in MI base. What makes it worse that this recent victory didn't knock them out of our world as I expected." This had sent shockwave through the two ships, as they thought that everything was done

"That means we still had more jobs to do. Where will the Abyssal will strike?" Mutsu asked. The Admiral didn't say anything. Instead he handed out a report onto its desk. Nagato picked it up and read it, gone wide eye. It read:

_Abyssal Fleet has been reported around G island. Expecting invasion on this island in a matter of days. I had confirmed this by sending scouts, but lost them to heavy AA fire. I suspected a strong Abyssal presence there. One scout managed to report presence of Battleships and Battlecruisers before I lost him a second later. I'll provide air cover from here, but you still need to use your AA._

_I understand none will make it before the landing invasion and I have to fend the first wave off myself, but I request reinforcement to eliminate this fleet once and for all and destroy their capability to conduct further operations. However, I also received a report similar to this from my friend in S island. I heard that the carriers are in dock so send them to S island while half of your ships with guns head to G island._

_That is all,  
__Guadal, G Island_

"That's from G island. It's all the way to the south. We'll never get there in time! Not even Yamato and Musashi from Truk island will make it!" Nagato added.

"That's true. I made a stupid mistake of sending all of you to MI base, leaving G island and Guadal vulnerable. If we lose the base, we'll lost the jump board to F island to expand our defence and will put S island into an even more dangerous spot. It's also our good opportunity to finish off the Abyssal," the Admiral explained.

After a minute, Nagato accepted this situation, "Ok Admiral, we'll make up a plan to reinforce G island. We'll be going." However, the Admiral stopped her for a minute.

"One more thing, the carriers will not make it to G island. They won't be necessary anyway as Guadal will provide air cover. They will be sent to S island. That island is equally important. Lose that base and we in striking distance of the bombers. Dismiss."

* * *

The ship girls were celebrating from their victory over MI base. Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi were in Mamiya's cafe, feasting on Mamiya's famous parfait.

"It's so good now the Abyssal has been defeated," Mutsuki said, glad that everything had returned to peace.

"I can't believe we made through this in one piece, poi," Yuudachi added.

"I know. Everyone seems to enjoy themselves in the celebration," Fubuki spoke up.

True to her words, everyone did enjoyed themselves, in their own way. The Kongou sisters and Naka were having a singing contest to determine who would be the best singers; Oi and Kitakami were having their little conversation in a quiet place; Shimakaze hopping around aimlessly like a rabbit without following a bait; Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi and Inazuma were having fun in the beach, either relaxing or swimming; Yamato managing her what everyone calls her "hotel" along with her sister who came along to her, Musashi; and Akagi and Kaga still in the docks but were having a fun time.

Suddenly, the whole district stopped by an announcement, "_All Kanmusu, good job on our recent victory at MI base. However, our celebration had to be cut short. Based on a report, the Abyssal similar size to the ones we encountered previously are pressing on G island, which have absolutely no ships to intercept the landing invasion. The following ships must reinforce G island as soon as all preparations are done: Battleships Musashi, Kongou and Hiei, Cruisers Takao, Kuma, Tama, Sendai, Jintsu and Naka and Destroyers Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi. More report will be coming later."_

The three girls were in shock. Not only the Abyssal weren't done yet, but also they were sent out again, after only a few days they just came back here.

Fubuki, shaking, spoke up, "We'll never make it to G island before the Abyssal comes. Not even the fastest ship can."

"I know, but if we lucky, well get there just as the Abyssal start their invasion. But for now, it has to hold out alone. Come on Fubuki and Yuudachi," Mutsuki attempted to calm her as she stood up to leave.

"Poi~" Yuudachi cried out as she tailed Mutsuki. Fubuki sighed and stood up to follow them.

* * *

Elsewhere, a boy sat on the beach with a bow on the sand. Several of the fairies sat on either side of him. He had his eyes fixated at the sea beyond. It seemed like he's waiting for someone, or something. His eyes twitched and he stood, revealing his full body. He's has a similar outfit as all the Kanmusu, only different. Everything's only on his body and arm and nowhere else. He looks like an aircraft carrier, as he had a quiver on his back, a bow standing on the sand and an unusually long runway stretching along his left arm from the tip of his fingers to the end that reaches for his head. However, he has no obvious shoes that can make him swim on water, a small bag on his hip containing balls and and a mixture of AAA and guns on his right arm, although his fairies control coastal guns in other places, mostly where he is. This boy is a land base, containing the spirit of an island or a fortress or even a both. In front of his eyes was the dark clouds heading his way.

"Looks like they didn't make it after all. No matter. We'll defend this island until they come, or if necessary to the last breath," the boy declared.

The Abyssal revealed themselves above the horizen. There's a Ri-Class heavy cruiser, two Ni-class destroyers, two Wa-class transport ships and what he assumed two LSTs heading his way. There's also group of fighters circling around the fleet in case aircraft comes.

"Battlestations," he ordered, enough for all the fairies to get the order. They saluted and ran for their positions to engage. The boy kicked the bow up and caught it. "Let's roll."

* * *

Character Profile (every now and then, I will put up this for all new characters [made by me] introduced):

Guadal: A land base boy responsible for G island. He's a hard worker and never gives in, often fighting to his last breath. A great leader, he's looked up by his fairies. He takes on the spirit of the island Guadalcanal, famous for the heavy fighting in Pacific War.


	2. Chapter 2 - One boy against All Abyssal

**Chapter 2: One boy against All Abyssal**

**Warning: Contains a lot of bloody violence to the point it's very unsuitable for any children under 13 to be read. Be warned and read below at your risk.**

* * *

As the Abyssals started their landing operations, the land base boy grabbed not one but four plane arrows and drew them into his bow. He decided to take the matter on his own hands, without any ship girls in the horizon.

"I'm counting on you," he whispered. He let go of his string, firing all four arrows until they turned into a total of 24 planes, but these aren't the planes all aircraft carriers have. Instead of the familiar A6M Zero fighters, D3A bombers and B5N torpedo bombers, he has a mixture of land based twin engines and single engines planes, comprising the army planes of 12 Ki-43 fighters, 6 J1N Gekko twin engine heavy fighters with cannons able to strafe and damage the LSTs and Transport ships and 6 G4N level bombers that can drop 16 bombs each to devastate a fleet. They started flying towards the fleet, as the boy grabbed four balls from the small bag.

"You guys join as well," he whispered to the balls and threw it into the sea. Suddenly, they turned into patrol boats. Each of them were fitted with AA guns and four torpedo launchers. They too head straight for the fleet. Ki-43 fighters started dogfighting the defending fighters, shooting down a lot of Abyssal fighters while losing only small numbers of his own. Meanwhile the patrol boats slowed the Abyssal down using their torpedoes and hitting them, while using their AAs to defend themselves. As soon as all Abyssal fighters had gone, he ordered them to land. He rose his left arm, carefully so that the edge won't scrape his face, to let all his single engine fighters land. At the same time, he gave out more orders.

"All heavy fighters, strafe the LST's and Transport ships. Bombers, target the warships escorting them. Patrol boats, you're free to choose your targets without air opposition. Coastal gunners, if the Abyssals dare to get any closer to our beach, fire at will."

* * *

Meanwhile, the reinforcement were sailing towards the G island as fast as they can. However, even at that speed they received a radio report from G island. The battle had already begun.

"Looks like we didn't make it after all," Musashi concluded, disappointed. This demoralise most of the girls, which they already saw the dark clouds around the island.

"The island won't hold any longer. It'll fall any minute," Fubuki said. However, Kongou tried to cheered everyone up.

"Don't say that Bucky. That's not like you. I've meet him. He's awesome and amazing. He would fight for every bit of blood. We can join in the fun and finish them off!"

Naka also joined in, "Kongou's right! We can get there and help him! He's waiting for the idol!"

This slightly cheered everyone up, but they knew that he had took a lot of beating.

* * *

The land base boy looked on as the last of the bombs destroyed the Ri-class heavy cruiser and the patrol boats finished off the last Wa-Class transport after all the LSTs and the other transport ship was sunk. Some sneaky landing crafts tried to land onto his beach, but the coastal guns and the planes did short work to eliminate them. The two surviving destroyers retreated while the planes landed onto his runway. Surprisingly, he's left unscathed.

_Look at them run. They'll regret trying to touch my beach._

Just as the last plane landed onto his runway, his air radar picked up on something.

_Looks like I'm worth their trouble. They're sending waves of bombers and fighters with rockets to destroy me. We'll see about that._

He grabbed five arrows and load them onto his bow, "Fighters, take them out." He let go, sending all five arrows. All of them burst into a total of 30 Ki-43 fighters. Half started engaging the escort fighters, while the other half engaging the bombers and fighters with rockets. Although they took out a lot of Abyssal fighters and bombers, some managed to get through. The boy spotted fighters with rockets going for their run. Quickly he shield himself as the Abyssal fighters fired their rockets while strafing him. He took lots of hit, but still standing strong. He put up his AA's and fired at them, knocking them out.

By this time, the first wave was annihilated, but the larger second wave of Abyssals started coming in immediately.

_They just don't know when they'll give up._

He grabbed more fighter arrows and fired, reinforcing his already depleted fighters. The second engagement started. His fighters started shooting down as many as they can, but suffering heavy losses. Meanwhile, the land base boy started giving the Abyssals a barrage of AAA. But that's still not enough to stop them bombing and strafing him, shredding his clothing and put out a lot of blood, yet he's still standing, didn't care when he would give up.

_As long as any of my guns still working, I'm still in the battle._

He kept on going, as well as the fighters in a bitter battle for control. As soon as his number of fighters ran low, he would send more. In a few minutes, the second wave was finished, but nearly all his fighters had been shot down. The already exhausted boy checked his arrows. He's very low on Ki-43 fighters; 3 fighter arrows left. He picked up on the third wave. This wave represent everything the Abyssal got. It's basically the first two waves combined. Some of his brothers he knew would give in, but he remained determined. However, with his Ki-43 fighters reserves very low in numbers, he decided to send the rest of them, combining with J1N heavy fighters, even though they're too unmanoeuvrable, but he and his fairies will not care. He spat out blood from his mouth, showing his defiance.

_This blood is for my fallen brothers. We'll fight to defend this island, or die trying._

He let go of his six arrows, summoning 18 Ki-43 fighters and 18 J1N heavy fighters. He believed it's a fight to the death and if he fell to his knees in submission, it's game over. He would not let that happen. Hours of intense fighting soon followed. He and his fairies gave a determined defence, shooting down as many as their blood could trade. The Abyssals were also determined; they turn and fought his fighters and shoot down as many as they could before they themselves were shot down while the bombers and fighter-bombers strafe and drop bombs onto the land base. There's so many bombs and rockets dropped onto him that even Yamato couldn't stand any longer. Yet he's still standing, even though he's clothes had a lot of shreds and has a lot of scars, burns and severely bleeding. Even a lot of blood was trickling down his forehead and gotten into his eyelids. But nevertheless kept on firing his AA's and gave a defiant and determined face.

_I'm not gonna lose without a death in the battlefield. I will take all of you with me to hell if necessary._

As more and more of the Abyssals were shot down, so too his fighters and his own strength. However, due to their determination, they were starting to win. He and his fairies were winning the control or the air. However, one of the Abyssal bomber, in a desperate attempt, started diving onto the boy. However, it made a grave mistake of getting into the centre of the firepower of his AAs, fighters and even the patrol boats. They all let off everything until the bomber exploded into nothing.

The boy was severely exhausted. He checked on his radar and there's no more. In so much relief, he collapsed onto the ground while his fairies celebrated. His clothings were almost nothing, he's badly wounded, having so much scars, burns and blood that none of his body parts were spared. He even had a bullet lodged in his cheek, but he's still alive, but barely. However, he knew there's still more to come. He knew his reinforcement will be here any minute. To confirm this, he sent his scout plane out looking for the Kanmusu.

* * *

The Kanmusu were sailing around the island. They hadn't received any report from the land base boy for a long time. They became worried as thoughts came in mind that he had been killed or captured by the Abyssal. As they sailed, they saw hundreds of fires lit above the water line and thousands of burning parts of fighters and bombers, both Abyssal and their own.

"There's been a battle, but I never expected to be this savage," Hiei commented. Fubuki looked at the wrecks. One wreck containing both a remain of a Ki-43 fighter and an Abyssal fighter next to each other, with a fairy lying there so disfigured it's just a mangled bloody corpse, was too much for her and she vomited.

"Fubuki are you ok?" Mutsuki asked, worried. She and Yuudachi came to Fubuki, which she nodded. Musashi noticed a scout plane above them. It's not Abyssal, it's one of them. She gave a thumbs up, which the pilot gave in return.

"Guys, we following the scout plane. It'll lead to the land base. Quickly, he might not have much time," Musashi told the fleet. Their hope rose and all of them started following the scout plane. As they gone further, the number of wrecks and fires started to increase.

"I never seen like this. Not even in our dreams," Naka even said.

All the Kanmusu saw the beach. The scout plane told them to wait there and went into the base. As they waited, they saw the full extent of the battle. There's hundreds, if not thousands, of fighters and bombers parts wrecked everywhere and so many blood and fire were still on the waterline. A lot were buried deep into the sand. Even some of the patrol boats weren't spared. Some were still afloat, but in shambles.

"I can't believe it's so fierce. Not even the battle at MI base is that fierce," Kongou commented. This sickens her so much it's worse than when she drank the poisoned "curry" at the contest.

Suddenly, they heard the door swung open. A boy came out, but it didn't even look like a live human, more like a living zombie. He's supported by a stick, yet he's still slow. Some fairies tried to stop him, but he ignored and kept. What makes it worse and even more sickening was all the bandages he has, but that only covered half of his wounds and some of the bandages loosely trailed behind him. There's still scars, burns, bullet wounds and fresh blood still uncovered. But all this was beyond everything they encountered. Sure they saw Shokaku, Akagi and Kaga severely damaged, but this was far worse, more so than when a ship sank. Many of the girls had a sickened face. Some even vomited. Even Jintsuu fainted from the sight of him, caught by her sisters. Yet the boy gave a brave smile.

"Glad you make it, but the show's long over."

"Guadal, what the hell happened here?" Kongou asked him, still sickened with a twisted stomach.

Despite all the injuries he has, he chucked, "You missed the first act. But don't worry, you'll get to see it again."


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Nightmare

**Chapter 3 - Another nightmare**

G island's base (not the land base boy, the real base) wasn't any special. It's more like a small outpost. Unlike in Truk island, this was no where near considered a town, let alone a hotel. However, not even this base was spared from the air attacks. There's still cleanup effort in progress.

"We still have a lot of clean up to do, but the shipyards, docks, hospital, barracks and the cafeteria should be still operational. Why don't you get yourself familiar while I get some fix up to do," Guadal explained as he walked towards the hospital, which has a line of injured fairies, mainly the pilots.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell us about the Abyssal in your area?" Musashi tried to stop him.

"Not right now. Besides, all the sailing from the Naval District made you all pretty hungry," He rebutted. Musashi tried to reason with him, but the cry of the stomach stopped her. Not just from her, but everyone, as they checked their stomach and realised they all were hungry. "I guess so. Find something inside the cafeteria. My fairies will help you get patched up. They're modest, but that's all I can offer." With that, he kept on walking into the hospital.

* * *

The kanmusu were in one of any operational cafeteria. True to his words, the foods were modest. They can offer curry, meat, fish and rice, but that's it. Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki were in a table together, having all they can get their hands on, but just enough to fill them. Larger vessels however had more because of fuel consumption.

"Do you think Guadal is ok. I mean, he's barely alive with all this wound. Akagi-sempai would not stand if she had all this," Fubuki started.

Yuudachi added, "I couldn't leave the sight of a bullet lodged in his cheek, poi."

"That's still not enough. He did told us that this is not what it would look like if more comes," Mutsuki put in more to the conversation.

"Yeah. He did confirmed that. He did mention he sent scout planes but they never returned. I guess that's where they are. And if none returned..." Fubuki was lost in her mind.

"I'm scared already. I'm scared that all of us might sink, poi." Yuudachi was shaking from the scariness, but Mutsuki patted her, calming her.

"We all are, but we can't turn around now. If we leave, Guadal would be wiped off the existence. Admiral would not accept that."

"She's right. If we abandon G island, Admiral would be angry at us and take us off the fleet. I don't want to see that happen, especially that the Naval District are our home. I don't want to be separated from Akagi-sempai," Fubiki tried to get their, as well as herself, spirits up. Yuudachi and Mutsuki smiled and nodded.

* * *

_Fubuki found herself in the stormy sea with the entire fleet sent to G island._

_"Keep it up!" Musashi urged everyone_

_Suddenly, a splash of water hit in the centre of the formation. In front of them was a huge fleet of Abyssal, comprising huge battleships, battlecruisers, fighter and bombers, coming from all side. They had absolute no air cover from the fighters and they had to rely on their AA's. The bombers dropped bombs at the fleet, creating a huge water sprout and knocked Fubuki off her feet. Yuudachi and Mutsuki came to her aid._

_"Fubuki, are you ok?" Mutsuki asked. Fubuki nodded. However, they found themselves separated from the main fleet. They saw Hiei by herself subjected to shellfire, torpedoes and bombs. She fruitlessly fired back, attempting to take some with her. Finally she fell to her knees._

_"Please... Scuttle me."_

_The destroyers were in tears, but they did what she requested. They dropped their torpedoes and let them hit Hiei, letting her sink._

_"We have to go," Mutsuki urged Fubuki, but found Yuudachi nowhere to be seen._

_"Yuudachi! What are you doing!" Fubuki shouted. Yuudachi was trying to surrender, had her hand up with a white flag and sailing towards the Abyssal. However, the Abyssal cruiser, disregarding the ship trying to surrender, had the gun barrel pointed straight at her. Yuudachi had her eyes widen in shock._

_"Yuudachi!" Both the destroyers shouted just as the Abyssal cruiser fired all the guns onto her. The smoke cleared and she was nowhere to be seen._

_"Come on, we had to get out of here!" Fubuki now urged Mutsuki, who was moaning over their dead friend. She hesitantly tailed behind her. However, as they kept on going, Abyssal level bombers appeared above Mutsuki. Fubuki saw this and warned Mutsuki. "Mutsuki, bombers above!"_

_Mutsuki looked up, but by that time, the bombers already dropped their bombs. Mutsuki could only watch as the bombs hit her dead on and disappeared._

_"Mutsuki!" Fubuki shouted, but Mutsuki was no more._

_Fubuki, demoralised by the death of her two friends, decided to go onto a suicidal head on attack into the Abyssal fleet. She dodged every gunfire from the Abyssal, while her adrenaline fuelled body fired back at the Abyssal. She kept on firing and dropping torpedoes until her luck ran out. A shellfire knocked off her feet and splashed her into the surface of the water. She could barely stand as all the guns pointed towards her. She was at the mercy. The Abyssal flagship signalled everyone to fire. All the shells fired and head straight for her. The last thing she saw as a shell coming straight for her eyes._

* * *

Fubuki woke up from this nightmare. She found herself in the barracks of G island. Sun was already rising outside. Yuudachi and Mutsuki also woke up.

"Fubuki, what's wrong?" Mutsuki asked her in concern.

"It-It was just a nightmare," Fubuki rubbed the back of her head.

"What kind of nightmare is it, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

Fubuki was sweating, "I had a nightmare where all of us were sunk by the Abyssal."

Yuudachi was already shaking a bit, but Mutsuki remained still. "H-How? Is this what's going to happen to all of us?" Yuudachi asked.

"Yuudachi, it's just a dream. I'm sure it won't happen like that. Now Fubuki, maybe start from the beginning," Mutsuki said.

Fubuki took a deep breath, "Ok, we were in a stormy sea when we were ambushed by a huge Abyssal fleet. All three of us, as well as Hiei were separated from the main fleet. We were forced to scuttle her after she took a lot of beating and fell to her knees. But then Yuudachi wanted to surrender."

"Why would I surrender to the Abyssal, poi?" Yuudachi commented on her self action in Fubuki's nightmare.

"Yuudachi, it's only just a dream. You won't do that right?" Mutsuki spoke to her in reassurance. Yuudachi nodded. Fubuki continued.

"Although Yuudachi had her hands up, even have a white flag, the Abyssal ignored it and fired at her anyway."

Yuudachi and Mutsuki gasped. Yuudachi became noticeably shaking. "T-They decided to fire onto me even if I was surrendering, poi?"

Mutsuki asked her about herself this time, "But then, what happened to both of us?"

Fubuki was shaking as well, "We met a similar fate. You were sunk when level bombers appeared high up and hit you dead on. A-As for me, I lost hope and went into the Abyssal fleet until I was pummelled by shellfire."

Fubuki began to lose herself until Mutsuki embraced her, joined by Yuudachi.

"Don't worry. We always here, even when we at the bottom of the sea, joining with Kisargi," Mutsuki whispered.

Suddenly, there was someone banging on their door.

"Bucky, come on out! I want to show you something!"

That's obviously Kongou. Fubuki quickly got dressed and opened the door. However, Kongou's hand already grabbed Fubuki's arm. She saw Kongou and Hiei waiting for her.

"Come on let's go, Bucky!" Kongou shouted.

"But waaaaaaaiiiiiiii-" Fubuki tried to say something before Kongou and Hiei started running, dragging Fubuki with them.

"Fubuki!" Mutsuki shouted. Both she and Yuudachi, already dressed, chased the three.

* * *

_If you're not a history buff person or don't know anything about Naval Battle of Guadalcanal, I'll explain about the dream. It basically loosely depicts the real battle of Guadalcanal. Out of all the ships sent to G island, Hiei, Yuudachi, Mutsuki and Fubuki were lost in or near Guadalcanal and never saw the daylight again. Many others I haven't mentioned came with them to the Iron bottom Sound, the place where a lot of Japanese ships and American ships laid in the deep sea. Now how they sunk is as close as I could do. I'll tell you how their real counterpart sunk._

_Hiei succumbed to intense air attacks from bombers and torpedoes. She was scuttled by her destroyers._

_Yuudachi was disabled by gunfire from a cruiser and was abandoned. The sailors used the white hammock as sails, but the Americans thought it was a white flag, but only then Yuudachi opened fire. The gunnery officer was ordered to "Sink that S.O.B", which he did. (Now you may find "Hang on, here she's surrendering, not raising a hammock", but I did change that, even though it just collapse the historical thing. This is the reason I sometimes sacrifice small historical stuff for drama)._

_Mutsuki took a direct hit by B-17 bombers into the engineering section while trying to assist Kinryu maru at Solomon Islands. (Out of all the four ships here, only Mutsuki didn't get sunk in the Iron Bottom Sound. Instead she was sunk at around the Solomon, still near Guadalcanal. But I decided to include her to be killed with her friends in the dream)_

_Fubuki was sunk by gunfires from Cruisers and Destroyers off Cape Esperance._

_But it's not just them. Kirishima also joined the four with them at the grave in the Solomons, as well as numerous other ships that would be too long to list. If you want a full list of how many ships sunk, search up Iron Bottom Sound._


	4. Chapter 4 - Guadal's crossbow

**Chapter 4 - Guadal's Crossbow**

Kongou and Hiei dragged Fubuki in front of the still intact building. Fubuki got up and pat all the dust off her.

"Why did you drag me all the way here?" Fubuki told the two, still patting all the dust. Both Kongou and Hiei shush her, finishing with their finger in front of their lips.

"Fubuki!" Mutsuki and Yuudachi called her as they ran up to the three.

"Kongou, why did you-" Mutsuki rose her voice, just as Kongou and Hiei shut her by covering her mouth with all their hands.

"Guadal took Takao, Kuma and Tama into his building. We want to know what he's going to tell them, but Kongou decided to take Fubuki as well for some reason," Hiei explained softly so that no one can hear.

Just as she finished her sentence, Kongou pushed the door knob down. It's unlocked. "Hey, the door's unlock. Let's get in."

All five of the girls snuck into the building. They tried make as minimal noise they can make. They identify most rooms just by looking at the signs, though some requires to be looked into as they don't. Finally, reached the end of the building. The room sign said _Briefing room_.

"Why are we sneaking all the way here just to get to listen to him when he doesn't require us to be here?" Mutsuki pointed out, but as softly so that no one can give them away.

"Hiei told you that Guadal took in Takao, Kuma and Tama. I want to know what he's going to do with them," Kongou explained.

"Let's hope he's not doing something to them that's bad," Fubuki said as all five put their ears onto the door to eavesdrop the briefing. But within a second, both doors open, pouring all five girls onto Guadal's foot before looking up.

"I expected you here, however you're too late. The briefing's over," Guadal said.

"You five, what are you doing here?" Kuma asked.

"Wait what did he do to you guys?" Fubuki asked, as Mutsuki helped her up.

"It's none of your business, but to not be rude, they're going out patrol tomorrow morning," Guadal responded and started walking away.

"Where would you guys go?" Kongou now asked the three.

"He told you it's none of your business," Tama told them. A fairy came up to Guadal on the way and talked to him a little bit, but he shook his head and tried to order him away. All eight ships witness this.

"Despite all the damage he got, he's resilient," Hiei commented on his unwillingness to get care from the doctors. However, more of his fairies come and started dragging him out anyway. Takao giggled.

"I guess his fairies are still stronger than him."

* * *

Fubuki woke up in the middle of the night. Since she had nothing to do, she decided to take some laps. She put on her running gear and started running laps around the huge courtyard in the centre. However, as she got to the gate, she noticed Guadal sitting on the sands of the beach. She decided to stop and walk up to him.

"Guadal, why aren't you in bed at the hospital?"

"I'm admiring the seas like I always do. There's always things calling me beyond the horizon. Besides, my other leg began working and the doctors were bugging me so I left the hospital to my favourite spot."

She nodded. He doesn't carry a notice all his equipment he already wearing, from his airfield on his left arm, to a quiver on his back and his guns on his right arm. What makes it different to her fleet girls was that it only extends up to his waist, not to his feet.

"I want to know why your equipment only go down to your waist instead of straight to your feet?"

Guadal chuckled, "That's because us base boys don't know how to swim. We never taught to swim like you girls. We responsible with our island."

She noticed that the entire time, he has been working on a crossbow.

"What's that you holding?"

"It's a repeating crossbow. Taiho has one, but this I made it myself. It's based on Zhuge Liang's crossbow, where instead of the Taiho's that can fire total of ten bolts without reloading, this can fire a total of 30 bolts, three at once, without reloading, enough to clean out your entire quiver" he answered as he kept on working. It was just silence for only a few minutes, but then he started something that interest her, "I had dreams where everyone of you were either sank or destroyed by the Abyssal under my own eyes since the beginning of the damn war."

Fubuki looked down as she had a similar dream that he explained, "I had a dream like that as well when I saw Hiei, Yuudachi, Mutsuki and myself sunk by the Abyssal."

"Not so surprised. Out of all 12 fleet girls, five of you had a nightmare like this. I can assume they had the same nightmare as everyone do. In one case, this afternoon, Sendai even came up to me and begged me to not send her out, but my order was strictly to send all of you out to finish off the Abyssal here, no exception. I felt that any girls under my command are my own daughters, which was unacceptable to even losing one of them. However, this can only happen depending on all of your actions. Best case scenario? All of you survive, but that's a low chance. But you Fubuki, you're the finest ship in the entire fleet. Promise me that you bring everyone back alive, or at least, make the minimal loss."

"I promise, just like when I saved Akagi-sempai from being destroyed."

"Ok, but it won't be easy. I won't punish you if you lose any of the ships. All the responsibility go to me," he finally said just as he finished screwing the last piece, "Done."

He stood up, winching in progress, grabbed 12 arrows and load them into his crossbow magazine. Suddenly, he pulled onto his lever back and forth four times, firing all of his 12 arrows in a span of 3 seconds. All 12 arrows turned into 72 Ki-43 fighters, firing at all the 12 targets already laid out.

Fubuki stared in awe, "Wow, that's much faster than when Akagi-sempai and other carriers launch their planes." The planes started landing onto Guadal's runway.

"My brother Sai always wanted one when we were still young. He's still wishing one up til today and into the future. I want to send this to him, but can't under wartime."

The last of his fighters had landed and turned back into arrows. It was then Fubuki had an idea.

"Guadal, maybe I'll send this crossbow to Sai, but I want you to promise that all you base boys visit us at the Naval District."

Guadal smiled and passed the crossbow onto her hands, "After the war of course. We'll be guests. Brother Sai will be at S island. Short way away from here, but still quite long."

The colour of the sky changed from black to dark blue and finally to orange "Sun's rising. We better get back," Fubuki suggested. Guadal nodded and both turned back.

* * *

Fubuki placed the crossbow into her bag, but just as she zipped it up, she noticed two shadows appeared.

"Fubuki, what are you hiding there?" Mutsuki asked suspiciously.

Fubuki quickly turned around and stood up, "Nothing Mutsuki."

"I can see you sweating, poi," Yuudachi pointed out.

"I said it was nothing," Fubuki reassured, pushing her bag under her bunk. Suddenly, there was a huge pounding on their door. Mutsuki this time opened the door. As expected, it was Kongou and Hiei.

"Hey bucky, what did Guadal said to you!" Kongou shouted.

"N-Nothing, Kongou. I was doing laps the entire time," Fubuki tried to lie, as she knew she really did came up to him. However, Kongou saw past that and grinned.

"Yeah right! I even saw him gave you a crossbow!"

At that point, Kongou's voice was so loud that Sendai, Jintsu and Naka came here to check out. Felt defeated, she grabbed her bag up and unzipped it, revealing the crossbow from Guadal.

"Guadal wanted me to send this to Sai at S island."

"Bucky, that's not all. You had a little conversation with him. Tell us," Kongou insisted. Fubuki sighed and started from beginning. She explained that Guadal mentioned about from the nightmares she and others experienced and the promises they make to each other.

"I see you make promises. Do you have something with him, hmmm?" Naka teased Fubuki. She started blushing.

"Naka, I don't think that's right. It's better off if you don't ask that at all," Mutsuki scolded her.

"But the nightmares that I- I mean we, experienced. Is that what would happen to all of us?" Hiei mentioned.

It was then Sendai was shaking, "I-I really want to go back to the district. Maybe the nightmare's telling me that I will sink if I stay here!"

In the distance, Takao, Kuma and Tama overheard the conversation inside the destroyers' barracks.

"Should we bail out? It's too risky. We might all sink," Kuma started.

"Kuma's right. It's too risky. Even in the briefing room, Guadal mentioned that many of his scouts were lost there. It's suicidal," Tama agreeing.

However, Takao spoke up this time, "We can't back out now. He expects us to patrol there. He told us when we get there, we have to destroy any Abyssal there, but not send in the entire fleet. But we had to stay alive." But then she started muttering under her breath, "If we could."

* * *

_Now if you want to know "What are they on about their nightmare", "Who's Sai?" and "What did he say in the briefing?"_

_For the nightmare, it was already discussed last chapter. It's the same thing so I don't have to repeat myself._

_For the briefing, it won't be revealed until when the three cruisers were patrolling._

_For Sai, I won't give you the character profile of him until he makes his first appearance. (Also quick quiz, who does he represent? It's pretty obvious.)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Battle of Salt Sound

**Chapter 5 - Battle of Salt Sound**

Takao, Kuma and Tama were already on their patrol. So far they had encountered no Abyssal.

"Are we in the correct point, nya?" Tama asked.

"So far, we approaching the point and there's no Abyssal, kuma. Maybe Guadal's exaggerating. Maybe the scouts encountered a storm instead of AA, kuma," Kuma tried to jinx herself.

"Let's hope so. But if they are here, we had to say under radar," Takao pointed, "I'll send a scout plane up to maximise our sight." She released a scout plane up into the air. Just then, Kuma noticed something.

"Abyssal aircraft spotted! It could be their scout plane, kuma."

Takao acknowledged and ordered her scout plane, "Scout plane, shoot down the Abyssal scout aircraft now!"

The fairy in the scout plane gave a thumbs up and flew up. Got up to its tail, Takao's scout plane shot down the Abyssal. But then, Takao got something on her radar. Tama this time noticed something.

"We got Abyssal in range! They're I-class destroyers, nya!"

"Looks like our cover's blown," Takao muttered herself. She tried to recall what Guadal told them in case their cover was blown.

_"What would happen if our cover was blown?" She remember saying._

_"If it's just Destroyers or maybe some early model Cruisers stupid enough to wander around, take them out as soon as you can..."_

"We going to have to take them out as soon as possible!" Takao ordered.

The I-class, although had the numerical, they're woefully weak compared to the three cruisers. Takao, Kuma and Tama put up a lot of hurt into the Abyssal destroyers, managing to sink nearly of all of them, while taking light damage. However, the more they destroy, the more confident they became.

"Maybe you're right Kuma. He might be exaggerating, nya," Tama said. They noticed one I-class destroyer retreating.

"I'm chasing after him!" Kuma declared.

"Wait for us!" Takao shouted. It's not that she wanted the kill, she wanted the three of them to stick together. As they sail into the open area, a huge splash stopped all three ships.

"What was that! That's nya-ot from the I-class destroyer!" Tama shouted.

"I can see a battleship and a destroyer from our right came out of their hiding! That's where the shot came from, kuma!" Kuma shouted.

Takao picked up on her air radar, "We got Abyssal bombers and torpedo bombers coming in from all three side!"

"It can't be nya! I can see a huge Abyssal fleet coming from our left!" Tama reported. Takao realised that they had been too overconfident and now has fallen into a trap. She suddenly remembered what Guadal said about that.

_"... but don't get too overconfident. Because sending light ships in and pretending to flee is what the Abyssal will do. If you did follow the retreating Abyssal, you find yourself fallen into a trap. You won't find destroyers. You find Abyssals with big guns. I know from experience. I saw girls came here barely alive because of that mistake. Not even an experienced kanmusu is immune to it."_

"A trap. The Abyssal lured us in. How can we be so foolish," Takao said to herself.

"We have to get back, kuma! Takao, radio back to Guadal!" Kuma shouted as she and Tama started fleeing. Takao soon followed and started radioing back.

"_Takao requesting backup. We encountered the Abyssal Strike Fleet. This is an emergency._"

However, all she get was a squawk. "No answer," she said, barely enough that Kuma and Tama can hear it.

"Send it agai-nya!" Tama shouted, almost got hit by a shell.

Takao began radioing back again, this time more desperate as Abyssals approaching at high speed, "_Takao requesting backup! We encountered the Abyssal Strike Fleet! This is an emergency!"_

Finally, Guadal picked up, "_I hear you Takao! Rendezvous at Salt Sound immediately! I'm sending everyone to help you! Give us eight minutes! I'm sending fighters and bombers to slow the Abyssal down!_"

"I got him! We need to rendezvous at Salt Sound! Hurry!" Takao told her comrades as she put up a withering AA barrage while sailing at high speed.

* * *

"I hear you Takao! Rendezvous at Salt Sound immediately! I'm sending everyone to help you! Give us eight minutes! I'm sending fighters and bombers to slow the Abyssal down!" Guadal radioed in his briefing room.

"Is that from Takao and the others?" Musashi, who was in the room with Guadal by his request, asked.

"Yes. That's from her. I knew that would happen. I want you to lead the entire fleet to Takao, Kuma and Tama as soon as possible. They won't have much time."

"I want to ask why you want them at Salt Sound? Is it very strategically?"

Guadal nodded, "Yep. It's very. Not only it's closer to our base, other than here, it has more coastal guns than any other area. It's also the shallowest body of water so in case any ships sinks, it can be salvaged quickly. I'll provide air support to keep the Abyssal busy, but it's your job to sink them. If you need something, radio me. This is the decisive battle we all looking for. Good luck.."

Musashi saluted and left. Meanwhile, Guadal grabbed his radio to announce the entire camp.

"_All naval ships, the patrol had encountered the Abyssal Strike Fleet. Every ship must be launched and proceed to Salt Sound immediately. Coastal Gunners, prepare to fire upon Abyssal. This is the decisive battle we all been waiting for. If we win, we will annihilate the Abyssal ability to conduct further operations._"

Guadal put his radio down, don his outfit and left the building where he met face to face with Fubuki. She saluted bravely.

"This is the best I can do. The fate is on your hand. Good luck," he said to her and saluted.

"We'll give you the best we can," she said back.

"Good, now get going. The others are not gonna wait."

She gave a bright smile and ran for the launching pad. He decided to walk up to his favourite beach to witness the fleet girls leaving for Salt Sound. It's time that he play his own part.

"Let's go boys. We stopped the Abyssal, and we'll do it again." He drew two of his arrows and released them, sending six Ki-43 fighters armed with two small bombs and two G4M bombers for the Abyssal.

* * *

Meanwhile Takao, Kuma and Tama were already damaged heavily. They were subjected to constant air attacks and Abyssal gunfires. A gun fire knocked Tama off her feet. Kuma got her up.

"Tama, are you ok, kuma?"

Tama nodded. However, Abyssal bombers started their bombing run, heading straight for Kuma and Tama. Out of nowhere, six Ki-43 came and shot them down before the Abyssal had a chance to drop their bombs. Two level bombers also came and started dropping bombs onto the Abyssal strike fleet, disorganising them and slowing them down.

"Salt Sound is close! Keep on going! Our backup will be here any second!" Takao urged. The girls kept on sailing as fast as they can, while the bombers and the fighters do their job. However, an Abyssal bomber slipped past and sighted on Kuma and Tama. Unaware of the imminent danger, the bomber dived on them. Takao turned around and saw it, but it was too late to use her AA.

"Kuma, Tama, bomber!" Takao shouted. Kuma and Tama looked up to see the danger. A Ki-43 fighter swoop in for the kill, but by that time, the Abyssal dropped its payload.

"Kuma, get out of here, nya!" Tama pushed Kuma before the bomb impacted her.

"Tama!" Takao and Kuma shouted, but when the smoke cleared, Tama was gone. Takao got to to Kuma, who was in tears, and helped her up. However, things went badly. The Abyssal recovered from their surprise and knocked out all the planes, leaving Takao and Kuma open for attacks. Three Abyssal bombers started diving onto the two and there was no escaping from that. Just then, a huge Type 3 shell shot them down. Takao and Kuma looked at where the shot came from. It was from Musashi, along with their reinforcements.

"We'll take it from here. Kongou and Hiei, we'll lead the battle as vanguards. Sendai, Jintsu, Naka, Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi, you know what to do. Fire the torpedoes at the fleet. We'll give the Abyssal the taste of another defeat," Musashi gave out the orders as everyone went out for action.

Musashi, Kongou and Hiei crossed T with the Abyssal, bringing all their guns onto the Abyssal. With the coastal guns in the north pinning the Abyssal down, they became sitting ducks.

"Burning Love!" Kongou shouted as her guns fired at the Abyssals.

"Gun ports, fire!" Hiei ordered her guns to fire at the Abyssals as well.

"All main guns, fire at will!" Musashi shouted as her 46 cm guns blast the Abyssal.

Meanwhile, the Sendai, Jintsu, Naka, Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi, joined by Takao and Kuma, started attacking the Abyssal Ru-class Battleship that was outside the formation of the other Abyssal.

"Cruisers, can you suppress the battleship while Mutsuki, Yuudachi and I use our torpedo to finish the battleship!" Fubuki suggested.

"Alright. Come on, use your guns to pin the battleship down!" Takao shouted. All the cruisers fired their guns, slowing the Ru-Class Battleship. Unaware, Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi got behind the battleship.

"Fire torpedoes!" Fubuki shouted as she and her two friends drop six of their torpedoes. The Abyssal saw it behind her, but it was far too late and the torpedoes strike the battleship, rapidly sinking her.

"We got her, poi!" Yuudachi declared.

"But there's still more. We have to help Musashi, Kongou and Hiei," Mutsuki reminded.

* * *

Back with the battleships, they noticed that an Abyssal Ru-class Battleship was sunk by the combined efforts of Cruisers and Destroyers and now they're coming back to help the battleships.

"Good work! One less Abyssal!" Hiei shouted. Musashi, equally matched with the Abyssal, decided to radio Guadal for more air strike.

"Guadal, send some fighters, dive bombers and torpedo bombers to soften the Abyssal up."

"_Roger that. Fighters, dive bombers and torpedo bombers will be there in less than a minute._"

True to his words, a minute later, 6 fighters, 6 dive bombers and 6 torpedo bombers came in to start their run. However, those aren't the Ki-43 fighters, D3A dive bombers nor the B5N torpedo bombers. These are the upgraded versions, consisting of Ki-61 fighters, D4Y dive bombers and B6N torpedo bombers, faster than their older counterparts. The attack run slowed the Abyssal down, while the Ki-61 shot down as many bombers as they can at a fast rate.

"_This is Battleship Haruna. Kirishima and I were separated from the fleet intending for S island by a storm. We can see an Abyssal fleet engaging your fleet on our radar. Do you need our help?_"

Musashi picked up the radio contact and responded, "That would be much grateful. What are your bearing?"

"_Our bearing is east of you guys. We can see the Abyssal now. Preparing to engage._"

"Good. Thank you," Musashi finished as she put down her radio. Suddenly, the Abyssal strike fleet was attacked from behind.

"That's Haruna's gun. They're here?" Kongou said in excitement. Musashi nodded.

"I received words from them that Haruna and Kirishima stumbled upon here when they were lost in the storm. Our luck has gone up!"

Fubuki looked to the north and saw Kirishima and Haruna fired another salvo, destroying the Abyssal rearguard.

"Haruna and Kirishima are here," Fubuki spoke to herself softly.

"Fubuki, let's help finish off the Abyssal," Mutsuki told her. She got off her daze and followed Mutsuki and Yuudachi.

The Abyssal were completely surrounded, by land in the north, battleships from both east and west and cruisers and destroyers in the south. They battled ferociously, but they were outgunned and outnumbered and they were all annihilated.

With the strike fleet completely destroyed, the kanmusu celebrated their victory, though Takao and Kuma were still moaning over Tama's loss, when a patrol boat came up to them. On board the boat was Guadal. However he has this unamused face. The kanmusu decided to make themselves presentable and saluted to him, but he still has this face.

"What's wrong, Guadal? What's with the face? We defeated the Abyssal and brought you a decisive victory," Kongou told him excitedly. Finally he spoke up.

"Any damaged ships can stay here for a while. The rest of you must report to S island immediately." This confused some people.

"W-What do you mean? What's happening?" Fubuki asked.

"S island has been invaded," he finally said. This sent shockwaves through many of the girls


	6. Chapter 6 - Typhoon

**Chapter 6 - Typhoon**

"S island already invaded? But then, I thought when we defeat the Abyssal here, it will destroy their capability to conduct any further offensive, and we did," Jintsu said.

"Although you did defeat the fleet, it's not the scale you encountered at MI base. The fleet you encountered is not a strike fleet, it's a blocking fleet, designed to block any ships here leaving to support S island," Guadal explained.

"But why did they ambush us?" Takao asked.

"Just coincidence," he spat out.

"So that means all this time, this is not the decisive battle," Fubuki concluded.

Guadal nodded, "Apparently, I had been reduced to a secondary target, with S island now become their primary. Although they hadn't establish themselves, if they get the airfield working, they have the upper hand in the air and get every single of us in range of their heavy bombers. They already have bombers filled with a lot of bombs, double, if not triple, my bombers' payload. Even if Jim manage to get some interceptors, a squadron could still get past, and it's still sufficient enough to level the entire Naval district, with heavy losses."

This had met with shock on everyone. Haruna fell to her feet, as she and Kirishima were supposed to go to S island.

"If it hadn't been for the storm, we would've prevented that from happening."

"Then why the hell did you say that the huge fleet is targeting you when they're actually targeting S island!" Musashi shouted at him in anger.

"How should I know? They intend for me, but after their landing operation was destroyed by the hands of me, they turn for S island," he answered. He noticed the fleet girls still stalling, "Well are you saying your goodbyes to everyone there or are you taking a crack to prevent that from happening?"

The last sentence had an effect on all the girls.

"No way they're hurting the Admiral! I'd say we take a crack and take back S island before they get their bombers ready!" Kongou declared.

"She's right! We going to take back S island no matter the cost just to save our friends and our home! Am I right?!" Musashi declared. This brought the spirits up on everyone.

"Right!" everyone shouted.

"Good, now all available not severely damaged ships, pack your stuff and get a move on. Taihou will be waiting for you at the north end of G island. Rendezvous with her and she'll take you to S island. Be warned of any the weather patten. They're unpredictable, especially at S island," Guadal ordered them. The girls started sailing. However, just as Takao and Kuma started sailing, Guadal stopped them

"Guadal, what is it?" Takao asked.

"I want to know where did Tama sank," Guadal gave out the answer.

* * *

"I can't believe that all this time, the Abyssal went straight for S island. Things just got worse, doesn't it, poi," Yuudachi pointed out as she kept on packing her bag.

"Don't let your hopes down. Like what Guadal said, the airfield is not up and we can still prevent the worst happening," Mutsuki lightened the situation up to them.

"She's right. The sooner we take back S island, the more likely we going to avert the worst happening. I don't want this happen to Akagi-sempai," Fubuki added just as she zipped her bag. Suddenly a door slammed open.

"Bucky, are you ready for action!" Kongou shouted, already ready.

"You guys ready?" Fubuki asked. Mutsuki and Yuudachi, bags strapped on their shoulders nodded. As they got out, they saw a crowd at the gate. They decided to check it out. When they got there, they saw Guadal, along with Takao and Kuma, returned, but they're carrying a huge box.

"Guadal, what's in the box?" Fubuki asked.

"Salvaged Tama. Good thing she's still fresh, otherwise I would've puked," Guadal answered.

"What are you going to do with her poi?" Yuudachi then asked.

"Revive her," Guadal simply said. This surprised everyone, especially Takao and Kuma.

"You can, kuma? How long will my sister come back, kuma?" Kuma asked in excitement.

"Unfortunately she's out of the war, but you'll get her back. It takes a week to get her back and another month to get her back moving. The time that would get her back for action varies, but I'm sure it would be too late until the end of war," Guadal explained. This gave Mutsuki a little hope.

"Guadal, can you actually revive my sister Kisargi?"

However, he looked at her, bluntly said, "How long ago was she sunk or how did she sank?"

"I think, she was sunk by a bomber, maybe less than a month ago," Mutsuki answered.

"Did you say goodbye to her?"

"What do you mean?"

Guadal sighed and started explained, "This technique can only work for any ships sunk a week ago or less. Any over that, it will be too expensive, even for a destroyer. Sunken ships tend to start decaying after a week. If she's mutilated beyond recognition, regardless of the time period, it's very difficult to get her back. It's better if you forget about her."

He passed the box to his fairies, which they carried it back to the hospital. Mutsuki, horrified that it became almost impossible to get her beloved sunken sister ship back, got to her knees and started sobbing.

"I knew I shouldn't ask this stupid question. I had too much hope and this just crushed it."

"Don't worry. In the future, we'll get her back," Fubuki hugged her friend to calm her down, just like when she did the day after Kisargi sank in W island.

"On a side note, Brother Wake did found a hair clip belonging to a Mutsuki-class destroyer. If you pass over W island, he might give you," he said. He looked on his watch. The long hand strikes 12, "Anyway, now it's time that you all leave G island for S island. Takao and Kuma, you can stay as you're too damaged, but everyone else rendezvous with Taihou. I'll give you weather updates as the route between G island and S island is very well known for unpredictable weather. Any questions before you go?"

The kanmusu stood their in silence. Guadal nodded.

"I'll see you again later. If not, in the Naval District after the war," he gave out his final words and saluted. The fleet girls returned with it. Mutsuki and Fubuki did the same. Guadal put his hand down and nodded, signalling everyone (except for Takao and Kuma) to run for the launch pad. Fubuki walked up to him.

"Thank you for everything."

"It's the best I can do. Now it's time for you to rescue my brother," Guadal patted her head. Fubuki gave a bright smile and followed the rest of the kanmusu. She looked back and he was gone. Nevertheless, she went into the launch pad.

* * *

The kanmusu left the launch pad and sailed around G island to the northern end where Taiho was waiting. Together they started sailing north, but not before they took a glimpse back at G island, which slowly faded behind the fog and horizon. As they sail further, the clouds started to get thicker until it gets dark grey by the time they're 3/4 way to the island.

"G island, report on the weather status, over," Taiho spoke on her radio.

"_A storm is developing around your area. Rain will come in 7 minutes. You're heading 328 degrees north-north-west, towards S island, over._"

"Thank you," Taiho answered.

Suddenly, Musashi noticed a glimpse of Abyssal bombers, even though their standard black skins would've camouflaged them in storm.

"We got Abyssals getting an eye on us! Diamond formation and fire your AA!" Musashi shouted. Everyone got themselves into a diamond formation and started firing their AA. The Abyssal took heavy losses, despite their camouflage and the lack of Taihou's ability to launch aircraft due to the storm. However, the engagement cut very short as the Abyssal retreated.

"Look at them run! We showed them how strong we are!" Sendai shouted in excitement just as the sea gotten heavier and the waves got higher.

"The sea's getting rough!" Haruna commented. Suddenly, everyone got a radio warning from G island.

"_All ships heading to S island, turn around and head for the nearest island. Ships from G island, break off and join the nearest fleet west of S island. The storm in the east has developed into a typhoon and heading west south of S island. Wind speed on the typhoon is 68 knots. I repeat, Typhoon is heading west south of S island, wind speed at 68 knots._"

"We in the direction of the typhoon. We must get out of here now! The nearest fleet is about 12 km away," Taihou declared. They broke off their route to S island and instead head for the fleet Taihou told them. Suddenly, a waterspout appeared behind the kanmusu and heading for them. Yuudachi was the first to spot it.

"Waterspout, poi!"

"Hurry, get to your fastest speed quickly!" Musashi urged. Everyone sped up as best as they could do in an attempt to escape the spout, but the spout was still faster and got a hold on the destroyers who was still behind everyone, slowing them down. Yuudachi was pulled back straight into the spout.

"POI!"

"Yuudachi-AHHHH!" Mutsuki shouted before she too was pulled back by the spout.

"Mutsuki! Yuudachi!" Fubuki called out. She struggled to resist the force of the spout, but her speed reduced to zero and was pulled back as well. With the spout spinning her around, she couldn't do anything before she blacked out.

* * *

Character Profile:

Sai: Land base boy responsible for S island. Because he was trained as a soldier, he knows how to fight in a land battle without using his outfit. He takes on the spirit of Saipan, known for the largest banzai charge and later a holdout lasting 512 days, which the holdout ended three months after Japan surrendered.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fox of the Jungle

**Chapter 7 - Fox of the Jungle**

_For the battle of S island, most parts will take place in the jungle so it's more land battles than the usual sea battles. Battle of G island had ended, but Battle of S island had already begun._

* * *

"We lost contact with the destroyers from G island during the typhoon. They were supposed to head for S island, which by now swarmed with Abyssal," Nagato reported.

The Admiral slammed its fist on the desk, "Damn it! We lost one of our best destroyer out there. Has the other kanmusu found out?"

"Unfortunately, word has spread over the entire district and reached as low as G island. It has a major psychological effect. Morale has greatly dropped. People who knew the three were mostly affected."

"Anyway, let's get that out of the way, how is S island doing?" the admiral changed topic, but Nagato gave a similar bad news to him.

"As I said, S island has been swarmed by the Abyssal. All the land base boys had reported they lost contact with Sai, land base boy of S island. We can assume he was forced out into the hiding or worse, killed."

"He can't be killed easily. He has been trained as a soldier before I assigned him as a land base boy. He's as resilient as Guadal. He knows how to fight even underground. However, should he be killed, we in trouble. If they get the heavy bird up there, just one of these can annihilate the entire district, even if Jim can get most of them. I want you to send any available ships, whether they're at the district or not, to recapture S island as soon as you can."

"Admiral, the entire S island is surrounded with Abyssal ships and aircraft. Sending anyone without air cover would be a suicide. Akagi and Kaga are still in docks, Taihou is experiencing problems with her engines after the storm and we running low on carrier aircraft. Land bases can't get to S island because of range. Only Guadal can send his medium bombers and paratroopers to S island, but they will be totally vulnerable to Abyssal fighters. We need some time before we can launch our counteroffensive," Nagato overturned the immediate counterattack.

"Fine, but how much time we have before the Abyssal airfield will be up," Admiral asked.

"We got five days before the Abyssal heavy bombers will be ready at S island," Nagato answered.

The admiral leaned forward with an intimidating face, "You got five days to get S island back. Otherwise, you're responsible for the damages caused by the Abyssal heavy bombers. Understood?"

"Understood," Nagato spoke back.

"Dismiss!"

* * *

The yesterday storm had stopped, yet the whole island was surrounded by dark clouds. The boy emerged from the bushes, torn, wet, but still able to fight. He has a rifle on his hand and was cautiously walking through the jungle. When he got to the beach, he decided to take a break. Grabbing his water bottle, he started drinking before noticed something. Or some people. To his left was three girls, washed up, still in their outfits, unconscious. He cautiously walked up to them and inspected.

"Destroyers. Must been washed up by the typhoon yesterday."

He looked at each of their outfits, which has their name on, "Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi."

He checked their pulse and breathing. They're still alive. He decided to get them awake. First he took off their outfits and put them aside. Then he started CPR on the blue girl, which he identified as Fubuki. It took many tries before she started spitting water and opened her eyes.

"Who are you?"

The boy stayed silent as he went to the short haired girl, Mutsuki, to do the same.

"Where are we?" Fubuki then asked.

He stopped periodically to answer, "You're on S island." He put in one last chest compression before Mutsuki began coughing.

"Mutsuki," Fubuki called out as she crawled to her.

"Fubuki?" Mutsuki muttered out. Meanwhile, the boy walked over to Yuudachi. However, it only took one chest compression before Yuudachi spat water on his face and started coughing as well.

"Poi," she blurted out, enough to get Fubuki and Mutsuki's attention.

"Yuudachi!" both called her name as they crawled and hugged her.

"You girls had enough reunion?"

The three destroyers saw the boy standing there, now with his rifle strapped to his shoulder and was initially shocked.

"Wait, don't kill us!" Fubuki tried to stop him, although he had no intention to do that.

"You're kanmusu, therefore on my side. You're on S island, which the Abyssal claimed that they have control over the entire island. We'll see about that. However, it's too dangerous for you girls to stay here. We have a camp hideout at the mountain. So are you coming?"

All three girls looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

The three kanmusu and the boy soldier were venturing through the jungles. Unfortunately for the kanmusu, they had to haul their outfits through the jungle, which didn't help considering they're heavy and bulky.

"Can we take a break, poi?" Yuudachi, sweating, requested.

"We almost to the camp. It's better to keep on going than getting your head blasted open by Abyssal patrols passing by," the boy spoke back.

"Um, may I ask, what's your name?" Fubuki asked.

"It's unsafe to say my name out here, let alone your names as well. But you can call me by what the Abyssal call me, 'The Fox'," he answered.

"Poi!" Yuudachi cried out. She had a cut on her knee.

"Yuudachi," Mutsuki called as she helped her friend.

"Careful, those things are leaf blade. They can pierce skins. That's why many of our jungle soldiers wore long pants tucked into our socks," he told them. He looked up and saw tents and a passageway. "Here we are. We arriving at the camp."

* * *

The camp itself was small. The tents and shelters were lined up on both sides following the passageway, covered by the jungle leaves above and around to conceal the hideout. Some were built with wood or any left over metal, but all the others were just canvas either put in a tent fashion or tied up on trees. Most of the tents were for sleeping areas. Some of the shelters and tents were used as ammunition cache or storage. One shelter was used as a hospital. The last one was a wooden structure in the middle with a desk and a map, a command structure. The four arrived at the gateway of the camp.

"Ok you can put your stuff down at the storage over there," he pointed at a storage area that had not much stuff in.

Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki put their outfits down, or rather they dropped them down in tiredness. The three were panting and sweating from the heat and the long haul to the camp. Yuudachi swayed her head to the outside and noticed a fairy came up to the boy soldier and saluted. He did the same.

"Fubuki, Mutsuki, the boy looks like Guadal. Don't you think, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"Come to think of it, he does look like Guadal," Mutsuki agreeing. The boy and the fairy walked off somewhere.

"We'll see. Let's check where he's going," Fubuki declared as she left the storage area to follow the boy.

"Wait for me, poi," Yuudachi called as she tailed behind Fubuki. Mutsuki decided to stay in the storage for a little while.

Fubuki and Yuudachi hid from a tree as the boy inspected a storage, which contained food. However, it was running low. The fairy explained it to him in the same language as the fairies back as G island.

"I see. Perhaps I'll go back to the Abyssal and maybe make them 'donate' us some. After all they're 'nice enough' to let me in their base," the boy told the fairy, "Is there any more concerns?"

The fairy shook its head. The boy saluted and the fairy did the same before leaving. He started walking, however, as soon as Yuudachi and Fubuki blinked, he disappeared.

"Where did he go, poi?" Yuudachi asked herself. Suddenly someone had their both hands on both Fubuki and Yuudachi's heads and force them to turn around.

"Wait don't hurt us! We sorry that we spied on you!" Fubuki apologised.

"Don't worry about it. It's better if you know that lunch will be delayed. Now I want you to know if you kanmusu can handle a rifle," he told them. Both shook their heads. "Oh that's right. You kanmusu don't know how to handle small arms. It's different to what you're used to. Can you at least carry anything?"

Both of them looked at each other and nodded. At that point Mutsuki came up to the three.

"Fubuki? Yuudachi? I'm sorry-" Mutsuki apologised on their behalf, but the boy stopped her.

"Nono, it's fine. It's better if they know that our food situation are critical. So you girls can stay here and wait for my return, or you can help us carry the food and medicine."

Before any of them say anything, Fubuki spoke up, "We coming with you."

Both Yuudachi and Mutsuki were shocked. Even the boy raised his eye brow, "Are you sure? You have a chance that you'll be sleeping on the grass. This is a land raid, not a sea raid. None of you have any experience in land warfare. I don't want to be responsible for your deaths, but I also need more people to carry the stuff if we want a chance to survive longer."

"Maybe it's best if we come with you to help get more stuff, poi." It was Yuudachi who spoke up.

"Not you too, Yuudachi!" Mutsuki shouted but soft enough that other fairies kept on doing their jobs.

"So two's coming with me. What about you?" he asked Mutsuki.

Mutsuki looked at the two and finally relented, "Ok, fine. If they're going, I'm coming."

The boy smirked and started walking, "Follow me. It's better if you change clothes in this environment."

However, Mutsuki realised they hadn't introduced themselves, "Oh I almost forgot to introduce ourselves."

"I know who you are. You're Destroyer Mutsuki. Your friends are destroyers as well: Yuudachi and Fubuki," he interrupted.

"How did you know, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"I checked on the label on your outfits. That's how I know. Now it would've be my turn to reveal my name, but by now, you should know me," the boy answered.

"How can we know? You don't give us clues. But you do very similar to Guadal," Fubuki spoke back, until she realised the answer, "Wait, similar to Guadal... You're Sai, land base boy of S island!"

The boy grinned, "Correct."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fox Strikes

**Chapter 8 - The Fox strikes**

A/N: With the holidays ended, I'm now going at a slower rate, but steady. Other than that, back to the story

* * *

Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki left the tent in their new clothes. These were standard jungle uniform. At least there were some spare uniform for them to use.

"I feel different, poi," Yuudachi commented. It was their first time to be on a battle, at least on land, in this kind of uniform.

"Don't worry about it, Yuudachi. We'll get used to it. Come on, let's check on Sai," Mutsuki said as she walked off. Yuudachi and Fubuki followed behind. They walked down the passage, searching for Sai, until they got to the radio tent, which had him in it, along with some fairies adjusting the knobs.

"Naval District? G island? This is Sai on S island. Send in any available ships to- Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear this?"

However, all they get was dead silent. In anger, Sai threw the sender on the table, "F***!"

He turned around to see the three in front of him, "Oh you're ready? Grab some bags. We heading out."

"Are you trying to make contact with the outside world?" Fubuki asked.

"Tried a hundred times. I had to put up the antenna to make the radio working. But I also need to keep it hidden from the Abyssal aircraft. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred the radio answer me with a dead silent and we had to keep on adjusting. One time, I actually got it working for only half a second before it stopped working and the cycle repeats. Anyway, lets get that out of the way. We heading out."

* * *

Sai, Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki were cautiously walking through the jungle. Along the way, Sai asked them, "How's Haruna and Kirishima doing? Where were they?"

"The storm diverted them to G island, helping us win the battle at Salt Sound, but I guess it made the Abyssal swarm your island without opposition," Fubuki answered.

"I guess so. At least my brother is ok. However, there was zero kanmusu here, mostly because of the storm and no one expected I was to be invaded, despite my huge importance."

"So what happened yesterday, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"I was forced into a retreat. Without any sea support, I was invaded on all sides. Defences had totally crushed. I had to abandon my outfit in the retreat to the mountain. Yet I didn't give in and continued fighting."

"I see-" Mutsuki started before Sai stopped them. He crouched down and used his fingers to feel on something. It's a tripwire, hidden among the jungle leaves.

"What is it?" Fubuki asked.

"Tripwire. They're silent, but very deadly. One trigger and you're better off without a limb or two," he answered as he traced the wire along until he felt something, "There you are, you sneaky little bastard."

"Can't you cut the wire, poi? Or at least leave it?" Yuudachi suggested.

"Cutting the wire will still trigger the trap. Leaving it would be unwise as my comrades might accidentally trigger the same one," he said as he concentrated to slowly take off the trigger of the trap without triggering it, which was a grenade. Slowly he took off the pin out. Once it's fully out, he pulled the entire grenade out of the ground and threw it in the bush. He gestured the girls to move on.

They ventured through the jungle, watching for any traps before they came up to the black field.

"That's the Abyssal base, poi?" Yuudachi asked. Sai pointed at a huge building, just near the border where the four are.

"That's the warehouse. Stores a lot of goodies. This area here is the weakest part of their security. Follow me."

They started running out of the leaves and got up to two sets of barb wire. Sai undid one end of the wire off the fence, which makes the opening big enough for someone to get through. Sai was the first to get through, followed by the girls. The same happened on the second line of barb wire. They had their back on the target warehouse. The entrance was only a corner away. However, there was an Abyssal coming their way. He gestured them to stay put. Grabbing his bamboo, he placed a tranquillizer into the bamboo. As soon as the Abyssal walked into their sights, Sai blew his tranquillizer at the Abyssal's neck, stunning it and made it fall. He pulled it back so no one would notice.

"Sorry, I must do that if we were to ensure our survival," he spoke to them, who were frightened by the scene. He grabbed the Abyssal's keys, went around the corner and unlocked the door. He gestured them to get in. One by one, they went in before Sai closed the door quickly.

"Wow, that is huge. There's so many to choose from," Fubuki stared in surprise.

"What did I tell ya. It is huge," Sai said. The warehouse contains a lot of shelves, containing many different kind of stuff, all packed in different areas. "Yuudachi, I want you to grab as many medicine as you can, but try be more on the variety. Different treatments needs different medicines. Everyone else, grab as many food as you can. We must get out of here before the Abyssal notices."

"Hai!" all shouted.

* * *

After their trip in the Abyssal, all four returned into the jungle with their bags filled almost to the brim. They were enjoying themselves. They were even singing they way back. However, Sai stopped singing and felt that something was not right.

"Do you think something's not feeling right?" he asked them.

"Isn't it just your head, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"No, it's just that I felt something's tailing behind us," he spoke back, facing at them. However, he looked past the girls and saw two blinking eyes. He widen his eyes in realisation, "Get down!"

He grabbed his rifle from his shoulder and armed it, making all three girls duck for cover as he fired his rifle at the blinking lights. The blinking light revealed to be some ball, a tracker, which took hits from the rifle and fell.

"We've been compromised! We have to go now!" he shouted, shocking all three girls. They started running, while he threw a smoke grenade, creating a cover for their escape. As the four kept running, Yuudachi tripped and dropped a medicine.

"Yuudachi!" Mutsuki and Fubuki shouted. Yuudachi grabbed the medicine back into the bag, but Sai pushed her down into the dirt as he fired his rifle. The Abyssal returned fire at him. Sai picked Yuudachi up.

"Go! Get cover!" he shouted as he fired his rifle back, fully automatic. However, as Yuudachi ran, a bullet sliced through her arm, made her fall in pain.

"POI!" Yuudachi shouted in pain. Sai noticed her fell and went up to her.

"Come on! The faster you get in cover, the faster you'll get treated!" Sai urged. He helped Yuudachi, while crouching to give the Abyssal less to shoot at. Once both joined Fubuki and Mutsuki, he grabbed a bandage and pass it to Fubuki. "Wrap around the wound. I'll cover you all."

He popped back up and fired his rifle, while Fubuki wrapped the bandage around Yuudachi's wound. He exhausted his rifle and went back in cover to reload. However, he noticed the fog getting thicker. He had a plan. Reloaded, he stood up and sprayed his rifle side to side, suppressing them. Grabbing his grenade, he threw it at the Abyssal, blowing some away. With the fog now at it's thickest, he decided to run.

"We going!" he shouted. The four started running out of the skirmish, out of the Abyssal's sights.

* * *

Night has befallen on the island. The four had safely came back to the camp. Yuudachi's wound required some time to get the bullet out and then place a bandage over it to prevent disease. Sai decided he would treat the wound himself, as he felt he was responsible.

Fubuki woke up in the middle of the night. With nearly everyone sleeping, she decided to go back to sleep, as training here in the jungle would be impossible. However, she remembered what she said to Guadal back at G island.

_"Guadal, maybe I'll send this crossbow to Sai, but I want you to promise that all you base boys visit us at the Naval District."_

_Guadal smiled and passed the crossbow onto her hands, "After the war of course. We'll be guests. Brother Sai will be at S island. Short way away from here, but still quite long."_

She grabbed her bag and unzipped it, revealing the crossbow from Guadal. She grabbed the crossbow and headed out. Along the way, she passed by the command structure. There's a quiver, a broken bow and an airstrip, all the same as Guadal's gears. Only difference was that Guadal's gears was red striped, while this was green striped. She got to the hospital, where Sai was already sleeping, after treating Yuudachi. Fubuki placed the crossbow on his feet and left. However, he woke up slightly.

"Thanks for bringing a crossbow. Just what I wanted," Sai muttered quietly before falling asleep.

"It's my pleasure," she whispered back before returning to her tent.


	9. Chapter 9 - Skirmish of the Jungle

**Chapter 9 - Skirmish in the Jungle**

The next day, Sai was polishing his crossbow given by Fubuki at his command structure when he was approached by Yuudachi.

"Um I want to thank you for helping me back there, poi," Yuudachi thanked him before bowing.

"No no, it's ok. How's your wound by the way," Sai asked.

"It's getting less painful, poi," Yuudachi answered.

Sai smiled, "Good. You should recover in just few days."

Suddenly, a fairy came up to him and saluted. He saluted back. Although the fairy spoke in different language, he picked it up rather quickly.

"What did he say poi?" Yuudachi asked in curiosity.

"The Abyssal had sent a battalion looking for us. We have to go now," he answered. Fubuki and Mutsuki ran up to the two.

"Sai, what's going on?" Mutsuki was the first to ask.

"The Abyssal had enough of me and sent an entire battalion looking for me. Sooner or later, this camp will be compromised. We must relocate and camp somewhere else," he answered before turned to the fairy, "I want you to tell everyone to pack their stuff and grab as many as they can in the storage. Also, it's vital they bring the radio with them as well."

The fairy saluted in acknowledgement and left. However, Fubuki asked, "Where do we hide?"

Sai turned to look as his map and spotted a place, "East cliffs of Mt Tophat are very steep for the Abyssal to climb up with their current equipments. It's also wet and swampy at the base of the cliff so the Abyssal had to stick their eyes on the ground. It's dense enough to give us cover from the sky and the sea. A perfect place to hide from them." He turned towards the girls, "I want you to grab your outfits and everything else your arm can handle. I don't want the Abyssal know you all are here before I make contact with Naval District."

* * *

As the Abyssal close, all fairies and the others successfully evacuated from the camp. There were climbing up the cliff to avoid being captured. Some pass bags containing things salvaged from the storages during their escape. Some, including Sai, went to the top first, dropped the ladder and help others up to the top. As he got Fubuki and Mutsuki up, Yuudachi, still climbing, almost slipped off, but was saved by a quick reaction of Sai.

"Thank you, poi," Yuudachi thanked, blushing.

"Just watch it. Your wound still not recovered and because we passed through the marsh land, the ladder become slippery," Sai told her as he pulled her up.

In about an hour, everyone and everything was up the cliff. It was a matter of waiting for the Abyssal to pass through. Sai, Yuudachi and Fubuki looked down; the Abyssal were here. The Abyssal didn't know that anyone was up on the cliffs and because the ground was nothing more than mud and water, they kept their eyes on the ground. Meanwhile, Abyssal aircraft were circling around the island, trying to find the hideout, with no success. However, it could only be maintained if not one of them produce a sound more than a soft whisper.

It looked like they're going to be up on the cliff longer, because the Abyssal stopped for a break, straight under Sai and the others' noses. Mutsuki decided to see what's going on, however, she accidentally loosen a lump of dirt and made it fall into the water, alerting all the Abyssal. However, they didn't immediately know that the people they're looking for was hiding above them, which had their heads back in cover.

"Mutsuki, why did you do that?" Fubuki told off her, quietly so not one of the Abyssal could hear her.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Good thing that they didn't notice us, otherwise, I might have to fire them back," Sai whispered them back. Yuudachi looked up and saw an Abyssal aircraft circling. Suddenly, it stopped circling and started heading at the direction of her.

"Poi," she cried out in fear, but not loud enough for the Abyssal below to hear. However, this caught the attention of Sai.

"What is it?" he asked. He turned to the direction of the Abyssal heading straight for them. In shock, he shouted, "HOLY SHIT!"

Armed his rifle, he fired at the Abyssal aircraft, shooting it down. However, the result of him shouting and firing his gun alerted all the Abyssal below and looked up. Now they knew that everyone's up at the cliff. They started firing at Sai and the others, but Sai knew that since the Abyssal aircraft started its run, it had became pointless to continue hiding at risk of being blown to pieces.

"Half of you who have guns, get here and fire the Abyssal back! The rest of you, get the hell out of here!" he shouted his orders as he fire back at the Abyssal below. Half of the fairies armed with rifles and machine guns came and fired at the Abyssal to support him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the second group ran back the opposite way of the cliff. Suddenly, a fairy was shot in the chest by an Abyssal. Quickly, everyone took cover as a fire fight occurred. Those armed with rifles or machine guns fought back at the Abyssal, who came after they were alerted by the fire fight in the first group.

Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki were hiding behind a fallen tree. Suddenly, another fairy fell down. He was shot and had its eyes staring at the three, lifeless. The three recoiled in shock, frightened by the reality of land warfare. They were normally used to long range sea battles, but in land battles, especially in jungles, it was very close, so close that you could see the other side's faces. Fubuki spotted the machine gun laid beside the dead fairy. Picking it up, she put the mount on the trunk, albeit with some struggle because of the weight. Unlike the weapons they're used to, which was cannon above their fist, this require the butt of the gun to be below the shoulder. The second she armed the gun and pulled the trigger, she recoiled in pain.

"Fubuki!" Mutsuki shouted in concern. Fubuki's used to recoil of her cannon, but this recoil required the energy from the gun to be transferred into the gunner's body, which her body was not built for. Suddenly there was gun fire coming from behind. Those belong to the first group. The Abyssal was forced to retreat as the surprise return had shocked them. Some insisted to chase them, but Sai stopped them.

"Don't chase them! There will be more! We must retreat! Collect the dead and wounded, as well as any bags and other equipments dropped and get a move on!"

* * *

Sai's forces were able to make the Abyssal lose sight of them. They created another camp just near the valley, which has direct access to fresh water. However, Sai and a few of the fairies went off to a safe field to bury their dead. Once night has befallen on the island, Sai and the other fairies returned with shovels and picks, all tired. He saw the three kanmusu treated a fairy. He walked up to them, which they faced him.

"Sai, you back," Mutsuki welcomed him.

"I am back, but in a few days I'm not. The skirmish had costed ten of my best fairies' lives today. Those were my proud ones," Sai bitterly said, "Since the beginning of the battle, hundreds died. You know how many arrows I have left?"

All three looked at each other and shook their heads, "Eight. Three squadrons of Ki-43 fighters, two squadrons of J1N heavy fighters, one D3A bomber squadron, one B5N torpedo bomber and one G4M level bomber."

"That low?" Fubuki questioned.

"That low," he confirmed, "Anyway, you all need some rest. Head to the tents and get a good night sleep."

"What about you, poi?" Yuudachi asked herself.

"I'm going on reconnaissance on the Abyssal while the dark cover me," Sai answered.

Mutsuki spoke back, worried, "Sai, the skirmish strained everyone, including you. You should rest as well."

"No I'm fine," he dissuade her. He turned to Yuudachi, who still had the wound. He took off the bandage, which started to recover, but he decided to put more treatment. He grabbed a cloth and told her, "Bite on this. It's going to be a little painful, but it will help."

Yuudachi bit on the cloth as Sai grabbed a disinfectant medicine and pour it on the other cloth. Fubuki and Mutsuki knew what he's going to do and held onto Yuudachi's arm tightly. In a swift move, he put the cloth soaked with disinfectant onto Yuudachi wound. Yuudachi started to scream, but because she's biting on the cloth, her scream was muffled. Finally he removed the cloth off Yuudachi's arm, easing her. He grabbed a new bandage and wrapped around the wound.

"Ok, by now you should able to move your arm, but you would still experience a little pain. You girls, you can now leave and go to sleep," he told them. As they thought he would not change his mind, the three complied and went to an empty tent to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Radio Contact

**Chapter 10 - Radio Contact**

After the skirmish, there was no action between the Abyssal and Sai's forces. Both sides retreated and consolidated. However, Sai and his fairies worked on the radio flat out. One entire day after the skirmish, they worked flat out with the radio. Most the time, it gave back some dead silence. While they were working, the others, including the kanmusu, decided to try have fun at the nearby river. Fortunately, no Abyssal watched over the area, so they were free to do anything.

The next morning, while everyone was asleep, Yuudachi, now fully recovered from the wound, walked up to Sai, who was still working on the radio.

"Sai, do you need help, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"I don't know. I think the dark clouds break any communication from here to anywhere else. The antenna isn't going to work," Sai answered. Just then, a fairy came back with a radar dish. He passed it onto Sai.

"What is that, poi?" Yuudachi asked with curiosity.

"A captured radar dish. Powerful than an antenna. But does it penetrate through the no communication cloud, let's hope," Sai said as he grab the radar dish and replaced the wiring of the antenna with the dish. With a flash of light, he ran up a tree to the top and plant the dish before sliding down.

"Let's hope it still works," he said as he walked up to the radio and turned it on.

* * *

It was the fourth day since the three kanmusu didn't return to the district. Nagato was ready for the counteroffensive. All carriers were finished repairing, enough aircraft arrows came and everyone was ready for battle. However, the battle won't start until tomorrow. By that time, it was the deadline that the Abyssal on S island. Ooyodo had tried to contact S island, but everyone thought it was , she hadn't gave in.

"Ooyodo, don't worry about Sai. We won't able to get in contact with him through radio. The only way was to go by force," Nagato told Ooyodo to stop trying, though she went back anyway. Suddenly, they received a static before clear.

"_Hello, hello, can anyone get this message?_"

Ooyodo thought this might be Sai but not sure, so she answered, "Yes, I got this message. Who are you?"

"_Thank goodness! This is Sai, land base boy of S island. We hiding out, but I want to know if any naval forces are coming?_"

The message from Sai surprised Mutsu and Nagato. Nagato grabbed the sender from Ooyodo.

"Sai, can you hear this? Our naval forces will break you out."

"_Yes, Nagato, I can hear that. But I got a bigger surprise. Destroyers Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi who were caught by the Typhoon are still alive and in the camp right now._"

This had send excitement through all three high ships.

"Excellent. We freeing you tomorrow."

"_I'll send them out tomorrow to meet you. It's imperative that your naval guns destroy the airfield and the Abyssal fleet._"

"No, you all must stay put. We coming to free you all."

"_Say ag-an. We l-ing con- wi- -u._"

All of a sudden, they're losing contact with each other until a full static cut both off.

"Sai, are you there? Can you make another contact?"

However, all they got was static. "We lost him again," Mutsu said.

"That we not going to worry. Now that we know that the destroyers are safe, morale should rise. What I'm worried that if he get the message not to send those destroyers. Anyway get a sufficient force to break and destroy the entire fleet," Nagato ordered.

* * *

"Naval district? Sai to Naval District? Can anyone get this message!" Sai shouted. However, it was dead silence. Quietly, he put the sender down.

"Was that Naval District?" Fubuki asked.

"Yeah. They now know you're all here. They'll start their breakthrough tomorrow. You three will leave tomorrow. However, I'm quite sure the Abyssal might intercept this radio conversation. But if you kanmusu destroy their entire fleet here, then you have virtually destroyed the Abyssal. Even if they know our plans, they will inevitably be defeated once and for all," Sai explained.

"But what about you, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"I have a plan in mind. My ground forces will attack the Abyssal to delay the launch of bombers and give you kanmusu time to get here before anything on that airfield take off."

"That's suicidal. You could be killed," Mutsuki told him with concern.

"Was it suicidal that I went on a raid three days ago with Abyssal swarming around the island? Was it suicidal that I had to shoot down the Abyssal aircraft but revealing where we were hiding? If both answers are no, then it's not suicidal. And is it suicidal that I'll send you lot straight through the blockade in order to join with the main body of the fleet? From what I see through your history, I'm sure not," he rebutted. All of the fairies agreed. He saw every single of fairies in front of him.

"Looks like everyone's here," he spoke to himself before clearing his throat,

"Listen up! Tomorrow will be our final charge! I expect everyone to give a 110% effort into this! Some of you may not return, but we'll charge to our victory! I expect you trade your blood for ten dead Abyssal! Not one will lag behind or step backwards! Anyone who do will be shot by my bullet! Is that understood?!"

All the fairies cheered and raised their fists. He nodded, "Prepare yourself for tomorrow. Leave everything but your weapon behind. Don't worry about them. They won't be necessary for tomorrow. Move out!"

* * *

Night has fallen on the last day on this camp. Everyone was hyped about the tomorrow final charge. Most were polishing their rifles and machine guns. Some were even fitted with bayonets. Some fairies were even writing their diary entry or a letter. The planned charge would be on 0400 next morning. Sai walked up to his outfit in his command structure, which was only his runway, his quiver and now his crossbow gift from Guadal and given by Fubuki.

"Well old friends. Good to see you. It's time we have another run," he told his equipment. None of them answered back, though he expected them to.

Suddenly, Fubuki and Mutsuki ran up to him. Mutsuki was the first to say, "Sai, have you seen Yuudachi?"

"What why? What happened?"

"We can't find Yuudachi anywhere in the camp," Fubuki now said. Sai cursed himself, but he could pinpoint one of the spots she could be.

"Wait here," he told them, grabbed his rifle and left the camp.

* * *

Yuudachi sat on the riverbank by herself. She was increasingly worried and scared as the hours passed by. Suddenly, she heard the bush rustle.

"Why are you out here on your own? Worried that you would sink tomorrow?" someone said. She turned around and saw Sai standing there.

"Yeah poi," was all she could spit out to answer the question.

"Just as I expected. But now it's all set, you can't change it. You go in, do your job and hope for the best. I've heard you were at MI base. I can see your bravery there, yet why I can't see yours now?"

Yuudachi looked down, "It's that, we deep in the blockade. Unlike in MI, we have no support to breakout, poi."

"I know. But I'm betting that the Abyssal may heard this and send bombers and ships. Because their airfield is still not completed and the forces won't be that much, they're doomed to fail, even with all this strength. I'm betting you three will survive, actually everyone."

"So that's why you want to attack them while all the Abyssal will be gone for our fleet, poi."

"Yep. As long as the Abyssal were preoccupied with your fleet, as well as destroying themselves, I can attack with minimal casualties. But also, with the entire blockade diverted to the fleet, you three will have an easier time to rejoin with the other kanmusu. But it's a gamble. Worst case scenario, should the Abyssal decided to ignore the radio conversation they would intercept, my ground forces will suffer heavy casualties and you would take a lot of beating."

Yuudachi nodded, understand the either cases. Sai lied down on the rock banks, spoke out a few words, "You know, before this battle, I'm a laid back person, unlike my brother Guadal. He's always serious with things, but I'm quite relaxed, until the Abyssal landed of course. Yet, I'm more stronger and unmovable than him. But he does care me. I personally consider myself a little brother to him."

"But why were you all serious when the Abyssal swarm your island, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"When they landed, shit gets real. I can't lay back, I have jobs to do. My fairies looked up to me as their leader, just like Guadal's."

Yuudachi remembered how Guadal's fairies treated him as if he's a great leader.

"Yuudachi!" a faint shout came from the camp. Sai stood up and helped Yuudachi stand up as well.

"Better get some back to camp and get a good night sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day."

Yuudachi smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Sun was still under the horizon, but Sai's force were already out. They walked through the jungle and into the field until they found a spot as a good starting point. Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki all changed back to their original clothes and brought their outfits on with them, which had been kindly maintained by Sai's fairies over the past four days. However, to everyone's amazement, Sai also wore his own land base outfits, though not completed without his PT boat balls pouch and his guns. Everyone were hyped about the attack, though some were nervous, especially the three destroyers. Sai picked them up.

"Don't worry, when you're in battle, all your nervousness will wash away."

It was then Fubuki walked up to Sai, "Sai, I just want to thank you for rescuing us and put us under your safety."

"It's my job. When fleet girls come past by me, they're in my territory, thus my responsibility," Sai responded.

"So where should we go and rendezvous with our other kanmusu?" Mutsuki asked.

"They'll be in the west. However, should the blockade still exist because either the Abyssal didn't intercept the conversation or decided to ignore it, run the blockade."

Fubuki got a little worried, "Running the blockade? Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. Since the defeat at both MI base and at G island, I'm quite sure you can handle it. But for greater chance to get out unscathed, take this," he said as he passed three small pipe-like tanks to the three. "Those things generate smoke. Good to run the blockade. Just turn this faucet to release the smoke."

All three bowed and walked onto the water, with their outfits make them stay afloat. The sun started appearing. However, Yuudachi turned to him one last time.

"When we ever see you all, poi?"

"Don't worry. I most likely come back, but right now, rendezvous with the fleet coming in. Good luck," Sai told them as he saluted, follow by hundreds of his fairies. Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi saluted back. They turned around and set sail for the first time in five days. Sai turned to his fairies.

"Everyone, listen up! Today's our final charge! I expect we charge and kill anyone standing in our way! Avenge our fallen brothers! Make the Abyssal regret landing on our planet! Is that clear?!"

"Yes sir!" all fairies shouted in their language.

"Are you scared of death?!"

"No we not!" they shouted without any sign of fear.

"Is everyone ready?!"

"Yes we are ready!"

Sai turned to the direction of the Abyssal base said something under his breath, "Then let's begin." He grabbed all the remaining arrows and loaded into his crossbow. Aiming for the air, he said something, "This is our charge to victory!"

He pulled and pushed the lever at fast speed, releasing every arrows he has, three at a time. 18 Ki-43 fighters, 6 J1N heavy fighters, 6 D3A dive bombers, 6 B5N torpedo bombers armed with one heavy bomb instead of torpedo and 2 G4M bombers were all released in quick succession, heading for the Abyssal. Putting his crossbow on his back, he drew his katana, issued to all land base boys, yet none of them had been seen using them, until now.

"Charge!" he shouted. He was the first to charge, leading the way of every other fairies following him in his charge.


	11. Chapter 11 - Reunification

**Chapter 11 - Reunification**

With S island now behind, Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi were sailing west at full speed. It was a long time since they sailed after their experience in the jungle.

"It's good to be back in the sea, poi," Yuudachi gladly said.

"I know, but what would happen to Sai. Unlike Guadal, he doesn't have his radio with him to give us updates," Fubuki said.

"Let's not worry about him. Our first task was to find our kanmusu. They could be anywhere," Mutsuki told them.

Suddenly, a shell nearly hit one of them. Luckily, they escaped unscathed.

"What was that, poi!" Yuudachi shouted. In front of them was a To-class light cruiser, turning straight at them.

"Come on, we can't afford to waste our time here!" Mutsuki shouted, just as she dodged another shell. Because it was a lone cruiser, the three destroyers were able to dodge all shots and sink the Abyssal in a matter of minute.

"Your right, Yuudachi. It's good to be back here, unlike in the jungle," Fubuki agreed on the comment.

As they kept on sailing, the three saw a huge fleet heading east. They looked closer and it was the kanmusu. The formation was five carriers (Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Taihou), five battleships (Musashi, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima), seven cruisers (Atago, Mogami, Ooi, Kitakami, Sendai, Jintsu and Naka) and seven destroyers (Yayoi, Mochizuki, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma and Shimakaze).

"It's the others! They're here!" Mutsuki shouted

They spotted A6M Zeros, D3A bombers and B5N torpedo bombers were flying straight for them. Instead of meeting them, however, they started attacking them. The fleet also opened fire at them, with shell fire raining down upon the three destroyers. Luckily, they dodged everything, but they were shocked.

"They're attacking us, poi?!" Yuudachi shouted.

"It's probably because we too far that they mistaken us as Abyssal," Mutsuki explained.

"Mistaken or not, I'm going to radio them!" Fubuki declared. However, Mutsuki stopped her.

"We can't! They're probably in radio silence! If we radio them, the Abyssal would intercept it and find us here!"

Another D3A dive bomber squadron started diving onto them. However, as soon as the pilot looked closer, he saw that it's not the Abyssal and the squadron pulled out of the dive. Other squadrons realised the mistake and turned back. The fleet, however, kept on firing at the three. One of the carrier looked closer and rose her hand to stop her fleet from firing. The three took a deep breath in relief.

"Looks like they realised it's us," Fubuki concluded.

* * *

Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi met up with the fleet. Because they hadn't seen each other for a long time, they were overjoyed that they're reunited. Fubuki was even more overjoyed when she saw Akagi with them.

"Akagi-sempai!" she shouted as she hugged Akagi, which she comforted her.

Yuudachi, however, was still a little bitter for the friendly fire, "Why did you attack us when we coming, poi?"

"Sorry, it was our fault. We thought you're the Abyssal, until our planes started coming back and Akagi noticed it was you guys," Kongou answered.

"May I ask, since you were on S island, where is that land base boy responsible of the island?" Souryuu asked the three.

"You mean Sai. He's there, but...," Mutsuki responded, but quickly got lost in thoughts as she tried to find the correct words.

"Tell us, what happened to him? Are we too late?" It was Ikazuchi who asked her. Yuudachi finished off Mutsuki's sentence.

"He's leading an attack on the airfield, poi."

"Then we going to help him," Musashi declared. Before anyone had the chance to move, a shellfire nearly hit the group. Everyone turned to where the shot came from. In front of them was a huge fleet, who were coming at full speed.

"They always come at the wrong time," Kirishima complained.

"Then we'll meet them. Our orders were not just break through to S island, but defeat the entire fleet around S island as well," Hiryuu responded.

Everyone agreed and moved out. The battleships served as the vanguards to shield the others and damage as many of the Abyssals as they can. Heavier cruisers, such as Atago and Mogami also joined the vanguard. The carriers stayed in the back to launch their planes. The light cruisers and destroyers, now joined with Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi, however, had some difficulties getting closer to drop their torpedoes. The Abyssal, with a lot of ships, had a lot of lighter guns that can fire nearly endless barrage should the lighter ships get closer, which could've trap and sink them easily.

"I can't get any closer. Even if I can make 40 knots, I can't get close enough without blasted into pieces," Shimakaze complained. She nearly got hit by a barrage when she tried to drop her torpedoes.

"If only we can get around without being fired upon," Sendai said. This sparked an idea on Fubuki's head, which she, as well as Yuudachi and Mutsuki, had been given a smoke screen tank from Sai.

"I think if we can deploy some smoke screen, we can make our flanking movement under the smoke," Fubuki suggested, touching the tank that Sai gave them.

"That's a good idea, but how do you make some smoke?" Yayoi asked bluntly.

"Mutsuki, Yuudachi and I have a smoke screen tank each before we left. Good thing he gave us just in case this happens," Fubuki answered.

Mutsuki and Yuudachi, reminded that they also had smoke screen, grabbed their tanks. Yuudachi said, "She's right. We can deploy some smoke while all of you get around and drop your torpedo, poi."

"Well deploy some smoke. The battleships won't hold the Abyssal forever," Naka told the three.

"Right. We deploying smoke. You all go around and create maximum damage," Mutsuki complied.

"Got it," nearly all answered.

The three destroyers twisted the faucet on the tank, releasing a huge smoke that obscured the Abyssal sight on the torpedo armed light cruisers and destroyers, with their only targets in sight were the heavier battleships and cruisers. While being distracted by both the incoming fire from the battleships and air attacks and with the smoke covering the movements, the light cruisers and destroyers, all armed with torpedoes, split into two groups, were able to flank without being detected from both sides. With the Abyssal eyes totally on the vanguard kanmusu, the light cruisers and destroyers dropped their torpedoes onto the Abyssal flanks, caught all of them off-guard and caused maximum damage, even sinking some Abyssal.

* * *

"Burning Love!" Kongou shouted as her guns fired. Her shells hit a battleship. "A hit!"

However, when the smoke cleared, the battleship was still afloat, not without took some damage.

"Don't get too cocky. There's more ships to come by, but I'm sure they'll eventually fall," Musashi reminded Kongou.

Suddenly, they saw the flanks of Abyssal fleet got hit by torpedoes launched from light cruisers and destroyers.

"The light cruisers and destroyers got good hits on the Abyssal flanks!" Atago exclaimed.

"Good shot there, girls, but the fight isn't over. Keep up the good work," Musashi told the lighter ships through the radio.

A F1M scout plane came back and landed beside Mogami, which she picked up and started communicating. However, after just a few seconds, she went wide eye and told everyone.

"All ships, my scout plane has detected submarine in the area. Proceed with caution."

"That's going to be a problem. If they come up against us carriers, it's going to be a disaster. I'll launch some of my bombers armed with depth charges," Kaga said as she grabbed an arrow ready. Mogami nodded, but just as she swayed her head to the right, she saw something shined above the water and suddenly went underwater.

"A submarine is on our right!"

"Got it!" Kaga said as she launched six D3A bombers armed with depth charges. The bombers were heading straight for the submarine. However, some Abyssal fighters found and tried shooting all of them down. They caught up and shot down five of them down, but that was not enough to save their Abyssal submarine, as the last bomber dropped its depth charges straight on top of the submarine, striking it and created a huge explosion. The Abyssal sub was done for.

"That was close," Souryuu said.

"I know, but at least we eliminated the underwater threat," Hiryuu said.

However, Taihou muttered something under her breath, "At least for now."

* * *

The light cruiser group (Kitakami, Ooi, Sendai, Jintsu and Naka) were dropping more torpedoes, with devastating effect. Although most Abyssal did managed to dodge some torpedoes, others were holed and took serious damage, which were later finished off by either aircraft or by gunfire.

"They're going down at a huge rate!" Naka exclaimed.

"At this rate, we can destroy this entire fleet without suffering any losses," Sendai pointed out.

"Let's keep the momentum," Kitakami said as they sailed at full speed, dropping spread of torpedoes. As the light cruisers were looking at their success, they failed to notice another Abyssal submarine caught it sights on them. The Abyssal submarine fired a torpedo, straight at the light cruisers. Ooi looked back and saw the incoming torpedo heading straight for both her and Kitakami.

"Kitakami, grab my hand. We got a torpedo coming in."

Kitakami grabbed Ooi's hand and both spun around, dodged the single 'torpedo'. However, just as Kitakami looked down at the 'torpedo' that narrowly missed her, she notice it blinked red dot two times in half a second. She realised it's not just a 'torpedo', but it was already too late.


	12. Chapter 12 - Smokes of S Island

**Chapter 12 - Smokes of S island**

"All main guns, fire!" Musashi shouted as she fired her gun. However, it was at the exact same time a deafening explosion was made. This explosion was huge and sent huge force wave through the sea and the air. It was so powerful that it almost knocked the carrier aim off, but they quickly recovered.

"What was that?!" Haruna shouted.

No one knew where the explosion originated from. Taihou opened her radio and asked everyone, "Is everyone alright?"

"_Destroyer group's alright_," Akatsuki answered.

"Vanguard group's alright," Musashi spoke back. However, there was no answer from light cruiser group.

"Light cruiser group, what about you?" Taihou asked through her radio. It sent back with a chilling silence. "Light cruiser group, respond," she repeated, but it was the same, "No answer."

"So that means the entire light cruiser group were caught by the two explosions," Hiei concluded.

"Or to be exact, they were the cause of them. Either way, they need help! There could be some sinking right now!" Hiryuu said.

Akagi decided to send some help, "Destroyer group, get to the last known position of the light cruiser group immediately! They need serious help!"

"_Got it,_" Ikazuchi answered back.

* * *

The destroyer group, now with the order of getting to the light cruiser group, braved through barrage of gunfire and went into the cover of smoke made by the explosion. However, in just a few seconds, nearly everyone stopped abruptly, all from the shock they saw. The light cruisers they got up to first were Sendai, Jintsu and Naka, but they were heavily damaged. They had shrapnel almost everywhere, even on their forehead, their weapon system were barely working and they were barely standing.

"What happened? Where's the others?" Akatsuki asked. However, none of the the three Sendai-class cruisers heard it. They were deafened by the two explosions. Most destroyers destroyers decided to look for the others, leaving under care of Akatsuki, Ikazuchi and Yuudachi respectfully.

Yayoi and Mochizuki finally found Ooi, however, she was in a worse shape than the other three. She's still alive, but just barely. Her hair was darkened or burnt, her clothes was shredded, unable to stand and she could only breathe.

"We found Ooi!" Yayoi shouted at the group to confirm they found her. It took both of them to pick her up and carry her. Ooi could only able to see; she had almost no control with her body. However, Kitakami was nowhere to be seen. All the surviving cruisers and destroyers looked for her. At last Inazuma found her, but she nearly had a heart attack from the sight and fell onto the surface of the water.

"What happ-" Hibiki got up to Inazuma, but she screamed, also frightened by the sight. Everyone else came up, but were sickened and shocked by the sight.

"Kitakami?" Ooi gasped, barely able to speak, let alone stand herself.

Out of all the light cruisers, Kitakami was the worst of the bunch. She was so seriously damaged to the point only her face was recognisable. Everything else were in shambles and looked like it was disfigured. Her clothes were severely shredded, her entire body charred and seriously burnt, some of the red flesh even poking out, and her outfit, if you even call it an outfit now, were almost non-existent. She was lying on the water, totally knocked out, yet afloat, but she was on the point of sinking.

"It looked like she needed repairs right away," Mutsuki summed up.

"Mutsuki, she suffered explosions from the Long Lance torpedoes. She's too severely damaged. Kitakami would never get back to Naval Districts. Not to mention she wouldn't even had the capability to get to G island using the short dangerous route," Fubuki pointed out.

Just then, Fubuki noticed something on her sonar. "We got submarine coming our way!" She reported. However, the smoke the destroyer using started to clear up, opening their cover. Everyone decided that they had to go now. Mutsuki, Inazuma and Hibiki helped Kitakami up. Fubuki, however, decided to sink the submarine and turned towards where it was.

"Fubuki, you'll never get out of there alive! Just leave it and help us get the cruisers out of here, poi!" Yuudachi shouted at her. However, whether she didn't hear it or ignore the warning, Fubuki kept on going.

* * *

The Abyssal sub tried firing another torpedo. However, Fubuki expected that move long way away and turned to created distance between the torpedo and herself. She turned back, got over the submarine and dropped depth charges, killing the sub. However, she had gotten into the centre of the Abyssal forces. With no escape, she cursed herself for getting into a situation like this, but she knew it was her own fault for ignoring Yuudachi's warning.

Just then, a Type 3 18 inch shell arced above the fleet and knocked out all the bombers preparing to attack her. She looked back and saw Yamato in the distance.

"Fubuki, get out of there. Bombers from W Island and Iwo Island is about to devastate this area!"

Quickly, she complied and sailed out as fast as she could. She looked up and saw group of bombers she never seen before. Unlike the twin engine G4M bombers, this was the four engine bombers, known as G5N heavy bombers (think of it as the Japanese counterpart of B-17 Flying Fortress). They started dropping twice more bombs than the twin engine bomber could. With more bombs, the Abyssal had little chance to escape or survive. Some Abyssals quickly escape the red zone. Others were gutted by the bombs, suffering damages ranging from moderate damage to too much that they sank.

"_Reinforcements from Naval District has arrived. We got the Abyssal fleet caught by three sides._"

Fubuki looked further north and saw Nagato, Mutsu, Shoukaku, Zuikaku and the fifth ship coming this way.

"Who's that fifth ship, Yamato?" Fubuki asked

"That's my sister, Shinano. She's our youngest sister. Supposed to be like us battleships, she was later converted to carrier," Yamato answered.

The three carriers launched their arrows and out came 18 torpedo bombers. However, out of all of them, 6 of them looked weird. Aside from the old straight wing B5N torpedo bombers everyone know and saw, this, however, has gull wings and had two guns, or rather cannons, sticking out on the either side of the wings. Those were the B7A bombers.

The 18 torpedo bombers caught sight of the retreating five Wo-class carriers, whom all escaped the G5N bombing. The torpedo bombers dropped their torpedoes on the carriers, half of them strikes them. Although two Wo carriers were able to escape unscathed, three were hit and crippled. Yamato and Fubuki finished two off, but the third managed to escape with the two undamaged carriers.

Although the 12 B5N bombers went back, the B7A, however, started turning towards the remaining Abyssal and strafed with the 20 mm cannons, suppressing the Abyssal battleships and cruisers and crippling Abyssal destroyers. They even dogfight with the Abyssal fighters, with great effect.

* * *

By now, Abyssal naval air activity ceased to exist, leaving the remaining Abyssal ships at the mercy of both air and surface. With attacks from three sides, the Abyssal started to crumble. The remaining Abyssals fought on. However, one by one, they were sunk by the combined effort of the kanmusu and the air force. Soon, the few surviving Abyssals started to retreat.

"_We won a great victory. Good job everyone!_" Nagato congratulated. Everyone celebrated among each other. However, this was short lived. Yamato looked up. The smoke cleared and saw a huge formation of heavy bombers already above the Vanguard and Carrier group of the main fleet.

"Main Fleet! Watch out, heavy bombers already above you all! Take evasive actions!"

The two groups quickly noticed the heavy bombers already above them, however, by that time, the bombs were half way towards them. Despite putting rigorous evasive movements, they could never dodge all the bombs. Everyone in the two groups took at least one or two bombs, maybe three. Musashi took the worst; 19 bombs smashed into her. Just as the last bomb hits her, a huge explosion rippled throughout the sea. The explosion was so powerful, it made a huge mushroom cloud.

"MUSASHI!" Yamato shouted, tears flew out of eyes already. There was no reply.

However, there was no time to moan. Abyssal land based bombers and fighters started attacking everyone else. Those who managed to get some AA working and fighters up found those Abyssal aircraft were much different to the previous versions. These newer Abyssal aircraft were faster than the previous, more so than even the A6M Zeroes. Everyone found it difficult to target them and shoot them down. Worse, these newer model had more firepower; more machine guns, more powerful torpedoes, bigger bombs, you name it. One type was the worst for everyone to encounter: Ground Attack Abyssal Aircraft. Heavy armour, fast, holds more payload and can hold rockets and bombs at once makes it particularly deadly. The rockets and bombs on their own were already devastating, so combining the two would be a nightmare.

Fubuki were separated from Yamato by a bomb that landed between the two. She found fighters coming straight for her. She fired at the Abyssal, however, they dodged the shot very quickly. The Abyssal strafed her, riddled her with bullets. However, a ground attack Abyssal had the eyes on her behind her back. Turning towards her, the Abyssal locked her with the rockets and bombs, preparing to sink her. There's no escape from that.

* * *

_Sorry if this ended on a bad note, but this is war. People (or ships) get killed sooner or later. Counting up the casualties (look it up yourself) in the chapter... ehh nearly everyone._

_The sea both Abyssal and the kanmusu were fighting in by the way is based on the Battle of the Philippine Sea. However, just because it's the Battle of the Philippine Sea does not mean I'm using the history book. I can guarantee more than a half of the fleet girls here were not present in the Philippine Sea in 1944._

_Now about Kitakami, you know that she has so many torpedo tubes to fire her deadly long lance torpedoes. However, that amount torpedo tubes has a drawback: a slight explosion could not inflict any damage, but can light the Long Lance torpedoes like a firework. Long Lance torpedoes are powerful, long ranged and hard to detect, however it's notorious for the grave risk it carry. If any slight explosion hit one of the long lance torpedo, that Long Lance will explode, which explode the next one, which does the same to the next, and soon become a huge chain reaction that turns the whole ship into a fireball._

_That's what happened to Kitakami. That slight explosion from that torpedo does not cripple her itself, but enough to activate one of the Long Lance torpedo and started a chain reaction._


	13. Chapter 13 - One slash is all it takes

**Chapter 13 - One slice is all it takes**

_Update: If you read Chapter 13 already before this, it was removed due to the that the ending was weak. Because of that, I decided to edit and put it back up under a new version. Don't worry, most of the story is here, so it's just new elements that were added._

* * *

Sai and his remaining fairies watched the naval battle unfolding. The kanmusu went from great for defeating the Abyssal fleet to horribly wrong as the Abyssal air force started pounding them. This was marked by a gigantic explosion, finished with a mushroom cloud. Sai cursed himself for not making towards the base and stop the Airfield Princess in time. He and his fairies were tired after their charge. He himself had bandages on his hand and on his left leg. However, all were preparing to storm the base.

As he sat down on a nearby trunk to give himself some time to drink, he looked down and spotted an arrow. An aircraft arrow, used by land base boys and carriers. It must be one of the arrows he dropped during his retreat at the start of the battle.

He inspected the arrow closely; it's a N1K fighter arrow. He knew this type of plane was superior to the A6M and can match newer types of Abyssal aircraft, maybe even superior to them. The firepower was unmatchable; 4 20 mm cannons which can rip apart even a heavily armoured plane in one burst. He looked everywhere else, trying to find more arrows he may have dropped, but it must be this arrow was the only one he could find. Putting on his outfit, he grabbed his crossbow out one more time and place the N1K fighter arrow into the slot.

_Fighters, give the kanmusu some breathing space._

He pulled back on the lever, releasing the arrow. In turn, it released six N1K fighters

* * *

The sound of gunfire opened up behind Fubuki's back. However, to her surprise, she didn't get hit. She looked back immediately and saw an Abyssal ground attacker burning and shot down by a fighter. However, this fighter was completely different. Not only it's firepower was huge, it has a great manoeuvrability, superior to the Zeroes and matching the newer versions of the Abyssal. More N1K fighters flew by, destroying Abyssal aircraft bit by bit. On one occasion, a N1K obliterated a dive bomber about to release the bomb onto Yuudachi and Naka with just one shot penetrated into the bomb bay. Fubuki quickly said toward Yuudachi's side.

"Yuudachi, Naka, are you ok?"

"Where did these fighters come from, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

The three watched as six N1K fighters, supported by carrier launched A6M's, shot down countless Abyssal. However, the Abyssal kept on coming like there was no end, as long as the airfield was still up.

"_All kanmusu the Abyssal won't stop coming if the airfield is still up. We must destroy her. Hurry!_" Nagato ordered through her radio.

"Bucky, let's go!" Kongou shouted as she and her sisters sailed full speed towards the airfield.

"Wait me here," Fubuki told Yuudachi as she followed the remaining kanmusu towards the airfield. Despite the Abyssal kept on coming, attempting to stop them, the fighters kept them at bay. In about a minute, everyone's in firing range.

"All ships prepare to fire!" Nagato ordered. Everyone aimed their guns straight at the Airfield Princess. "Fire!"

The barrage of guns of various size lit up and went straight for the Airfield. The huge impact made a huge smoke. It seemed that she was defeated, just like in MI base. However, in a split second, several Abyssal bombers burst out of the smokes, surprising everyone. The fighters did short work, but it was a huge surprise. Even worse, the Airfield Princess was standing, perfectly fine. There was no indication she regenerated. Not even a slight damage.

"What, how?!" Atago shouted.

"Let's try by air then," Kaga suggested.

All eight carriers rose their bows/crossbow, pulled back an arrow and released it. 48 bombers flew straight towards the Airfield, dived and released their payload. However, when the smoke cleared, it was the same result.

"That's not possible," Akagi said in horror.

"That means, this kind of airfield is immune to all sort of attacks," Mutsu concluded.

Contrary to what she said, a gunshot fired, hit the Abyssal, which the bullet lodged itself into the body. Though the bullet later forced out, it had shown its weakness. The kanmusu saw Sai's forces stormed the base. Leading the charge was Sai himself. It looked like the ground forces were the only ones able to do any damage to the Abyssal.

"If we can't destroy the Abyssal, then Sai can! Support Sai as best as you can!" Nagato ordered.

"Right!"

* * *

Taking the Abyssal by surprise, Sai's forces smashed through the base borders. However, Abyssal infantry came in and attempted to stop them, resulting in a brutal hand to hand battle. Both his forces and the Abyssal used whatever they could use, ranging from rifle butts to bayonet to a shovel and even bare hands. One Abyssal tried to knock Sai down, but he quickly ducked, manoeuvred behind the Abyssal before slitting the neck with the katana in a brutal way, splatting black blood onto his face. Although he experienced regret, as even Abyssal were living beings just like him and everyone else, his eyes were on the Airfield Princess.

"_Boy... you and your kanmusu's attempt to defeat me is futile... soon you all will die and sink... and to say goodbye to your Naval District,_" the Airfield Princess tried to demoralise him, but he was unmoved.

"We'll see about that," he said to her.

A group of Abyssal infantry tried to ambush all sides, but he either stabbed them straight through their stomach, or made them stab each other with their bayonets. Grabbing his katana straight out on the other side of the dead Abyssal's body, he ran through towards the runway strip, which was where the Airfield Princess was standing, launching aircraft. However, he encountered half a dozen of guard towers. Unfortunately, all spotted him and opened their machine guns. He quickly went back to cover. Grabbing his radio he captured from a dead radioman, he contacted the kanmusu.

"This is Sai, requesting fire on the guard towers north-west side of the airstrip."

"_Got it. Targeting the designated area_," Nagato spoke back. In a few seconds, gunfires smashed most of the towers.

At this point, his fairies were able to kill the rest of the Abyssal infantry and advancing. However, Abyssal bombers and ground attackers were launched from the Airfield Princess and had its eyes on them. In quick succession, the Abyssal strafed and dropped bombs on them, inflicting heavy casualties. Some fairies were blown to bits, others were wounded, screaming in pain. Sai went back to his radio.

"This is Sai, we suffering heavy casualties! We need fighters in the area!"

It was Akagi responded, "We'r_e having similar problems! We being targeted by bombers as well!_"

"F***," he swore. All his N1K fighters, as well as other aircraft he sent earlier, had been shot down, so he had no fighters under his control to help him.

Regardless, he decided to push on. With the last of the guard towers destroyed, he and his remaining fairies prepared to run straight for the open airstrip, where the Airfield Princess was. But the Abyssal made their last line of defence in an attempt to defend the Airfield Princess.

Suddenly, they heard the engine sound of aircraft. Listened to his instincts, he looked up. He saw numerous parachutes launched from transport planes. Those were paratroopers, whom they landed behind the group of Abyssal.

While the Abyssal distracted from behind, Sai and his fairies launched a frontal attack. With both his hands on his katana, he leapt into the air towards a now surprised Abyssal. Despite his arm wanting to turn to miss the Abyssal, he got his aim right and let down his katana square on the neck. The force was so powerful the katana went through from the front of the neck of the Abyssal straight out the back.

With all the Abyssal killed, his eyes were now on the Airfield Princess.

"_You fool!... You think killing my babies meant this is the end!... I will take all of you with me!_" She moaned at him.

All her attention was now on his ground forces. All her aircraft, in addition on every aircraft she was launching, headed straight for his ground forces. The intensive air attack forced all his fairies and himself to take cover. Sai looked around and saw the devastation. Abyssal bombers dropped bombs dead on some covers, with bloody effect. Some fairies tried to attack back by getting out of cover only to be strafed. He knew he had to take action.

However Zero fighters, freed from fighting the Abyssal at the sea, began circling around and started engaging the Abyssal. Although the Zeros didn't make a huge impact on clearing the skies, it kept them occupied, allowing a chance to start heading for the Airfield Princess. However, a katana wasn't going to be enough.

"You guys still have some grenade I can use?"

All the fairies with him showed him with one or two grenades each. He swiped them all, duck tape them together into two bundles of grenade, placed them into his bag and prepared to move.

"Cover me."

With that he broke cover and started charging for the Abyssal princess. The fairies provided covering fire in the air. One Abyssal ground attacker had its sights on him. Although out of rockets and bombs, machine guns would be enough. The Abyssal started heading for Sai for a strafing run. Sai saw that coming, but there was no turning back. The Abyssal aircraft let loose all its machine guns on him. However, all the bullets missed, either long or short of its target. Sai counted himself lucky, but that was too soon.

Immediately, the Abyssal aircraft turned around, preparing for another run, this time almost touching the ground where it would not miss. He had to take down this Abyssal now. With his katana ready, all he had to do was wait for the Abyssal to start firing. The machine guns on the Abyssal aircraft got loose, but Sai slid under the aircraft to the back. Because he had positioned his katana when he slid under the aircraft, the katana sliced through the underbelly of the aircraft. The result of that was the Abyssal aircraft went out of control before exploding.

However, there was no stopping for him. The Airfield Princess saw him close to her. Took the matters on herself, she turned her naval gun and fired at him. However, that didn't stop him. He had closed in already, too close for her gun to be used effectively. Anticipating for a close combat, she drew her sword.

Sai leapt and let down his katana. However, the Airfield Princess parried with her own sword. Both eyes met and they can read each other's eyes that they intent on killing each other. Sai gain some distance between her before he made another attempt. Both clang their swords, trying to gain an advantage over their own opponent, but each time they did, they lose their advantage quickly. Sometimes they drew glancing blows, but not inflicting enough. Both the Abyssal and kanmusu wanted to help their respective side, but they declined.

"_Fools... he's mine to deal with!_"

"Leave us alone! She's mine!"

Had enough, the Abyssal decided to put two hands on her sword and use her entire force to deal with a decisive blow. Sai parried the blow, but resulted in both of their weapons being smashed in half and tossed away by the force. However, Sai had a trick up his sleeve, literally: he had a combat knife hidden under his sleeve of his shirt.

Grabbing it, he surprised her by knocking her senseless for a few seconds. Took the advantage, he sliced her stomach open, grabbed his two bundles of grenades and pulling the pins, before stuffed them into the body of the Abyssal. She recovered and smacked him away with her entire force, sent him flying into wooden crates, knocked him out. But it was already too late for her.

The two bundles of grenades activated and exploded. Because of the compactness inside the Abyssal's body, she took the entire damage.

"_You haven't seen the last of us!_" She shouted her last words. Her body first swelled before she exploded into pieces.

* * *

Sai's eyes slowly opened, revealing a canvas roof in front of him. He tried to sit up, but the pain restrained him.

"Wait, don't strain yourself like that," a voice told him. Three people helped him sit up on his bed. He looked up and saw Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi were the ones that helped him.

"Thanks. It's good to see all of you in one piece," Sai thanked them. He looked around to see a lot of wounded fairies, most lying in bed.

"Well look who decided to wake up," a voice from the front boomed. All four turned and saw Nagato, Mutsu and a familiar boy standing there. Quickly, Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki stood and saluted. Sai tried the same, but the pain prevented him from doing so.

"Well brother, I didn't expect you come, considering you had your own problems back at G island. But I still owe you one for sending me this crossbow," Sai told him.

"No problem, but I had my own problems. I still had the wounds from the first day of battle. Not very beautiful you know," he said as he showed his own wounds. His bandages had reduced, but still bloody. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, this battle is won, but at a hefty price. My search team collected more than 200 dead fairies all around the island by now, 62 here alone. Could be more."

Sai bit his lips of this heavy losses. However, reminded by the two explosions at sea, he decided to ask Nagato, "What about the sea. How many damaged or sunk?"

"Very costly. More than at MI base. Musashi was lost at sea by a magazine explosion. Five light cruisers were heavily damaged, Kitakami came out the worst. She would've been left to be sank, had Akashi didn't came in time. Luckily she did, but she only able to repair her enough to be sent to G Island. But that island could only repair her enough to get back to Naval District," she answered.

"So she's out of action of weeks, maybe months. What about the others?"

"Ooi's with Kitakami to my island for a lengthily repair. Don't worry, they're escorted by destroyers. Senda, Jintsu and Naka, they're being sent to Iwo Island to had their hearing repaired. As for the others, they're considerably damaged or fatigued. Good thing there's still a working repair spring here. However Yamato and Shinano's distraught of their sister's loss. I don't think they're fit for next battle until they're finished moaning," Guadal explained.

"However, we dealt a major blow to the entire Abyssal fleet. With the southern fleet annihilated, we had crippled the Abyssal capabilities to conduct any more offensives," Mutsu continued.

"For now," Sai added, "Those Abyssal, although knew that victory is highly unlikely, are tough and not accepting defeat. I bet they're scraping their bottom of their ass and come back sooner or later. But you're right. You fleet girls get some well deserved rest. Us land base boys monitor how the Abyssal doing."

"We'll get going. We heading back to Naval District by next morning," Nagato declared as she, Mutsu and Guadal turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going to sleep?!" Sai shouted at them.

"Don't worry, my fairies came and set up some tents. I should get going now. Take it easy," Guadal told him as he left the infirmary. Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi also started to leave.

"We'll get going. Don't worry, we'll see you before we leave," Fubuki told him as the three left as well. Sai lied down to take a sleep.

* * *

Dawn had came up on the new day. But already, all the kanmusu on S island were prepared to depart. Guadal had left last night on his plane back to his own island. For Sai, he had recovered quickly to oversee their departure. Everyone were in the recently repaired launch pad.

"Hey, make sure you say 'hi' for me when you meet the Admiral once again!" Sai told them.

"Don't worry. I'll tell Admiral you said 'hi' to him and brought great victory," Kongou told him.

"Good. I might see you at Naval District again, if time allows."

"Don't worry. If you decide to come, we'll give you a warm welcome," Mutsu said.

"No no, it's fine. Besides, I mostly accompany Guadal anyway, and he doesn't like crowd much. Anyway, you all ready?"

All the girls told him they're ready.

"Now move out!" Sai pulled the lever. The lights darkened and pads lit up. One by one, each kanmusu leapt off to the pads to be launched. Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi gave a one last look at him, which he gave a thumbs up, before they also leapt off. For Sai, he watched as he entered a deep thought.

_The battle was costly, but we won. We have destroyed the Abyssal and took away any chances of their victory once and for all. But I know they're still holding on. But now, no one will doubt our total victory. Our long road to victory awaits. But what surprises waiting there? We'll find out._

* * *

**_Wow, this chapter is long. But it's the final chapter of Battle of S islands, therefore final part of the first part._**

**_However, this is far from over. Now the kanmusu, plus the land base boys, are on the offensive, victory awaits. But, I got some surprises installed that can deal some psychological blows. Don't worry, I won't reveal it now._**


	14. Chapter 14 - Ally in Need

**Chapter 14 - Ally in need**

_Just to let you know, for those that read Chapter 13, it has been updated. The ending beforehand sucked so I took it down, edited it and put it back. Otherwise, back to here._

* * *

Nagato and Mutsu were summoned to the Admiral office, just like weeks ago. Although the first time, they didn't know, this time they were expecting something.

"So do you think Guadal finally got a breakthrough?" Mutsu asked.

"I can't tell, but maybe. After all, he's basically on the front line. Despite his isolation, he had good bit of technology he has," Nagato answered.

"Maybe, but let the Admiral tell us about our next operation," Mutsu told her as opened the door. Both went in, closed the door behind them and saluted once again. The Admiral saluted back. However, what surprises them was that Ooyodo was here as well. But nevertheless, Mutsu started speaking her mind quite impatiently.

"So we ready for our next operation? What are your first step?"

The admiral frowned by this attitude, "We not. In fact Guadal nor Wake had even found the next moves of the Abyssal. They're still collecting data."

Nagato was frustrated by this, "So then why did you summon us if the operation is not ready?"

"The reason why I summoned you all was because a help is needed," Admiral answered.

"What's wrong? Was there an expedition that encountered the Abyssal?" Mutsu asked.

"Ooyodo, explain this," Admiral turned to her, which surprised her, but kept her cool.

"Yes Admiral. I've received reports not from our ships or our bases. They come from our ally. A British Naval Outpost located at the tip of Laylay Peninsula had been subjected to constant air raids. Though the raids do little damage, it bothers the British Admiral. He's planning to send his Task Force to eradicate the Abyssal base. This force is codenamed Force 'Z'. It comprise the flagship battleship HMS _Prince of Wales_, battlecruiser HMS _Repulse_ and their escorts: the two E-class sisters HMS _Electra_ and HMS _Express, _and the older destroyers HMS _Tenedos_ and HMAS _Vampire_."

Nagato quickly took note of one thing: the lack of even a single carrier, "Why are they leaving out an aircraft carrier? That's a suicide!"

The Admiral responded, "The British Admiral had lack of available carriers he could send out and he does not have a lot of ships in his disposal. That's why he wants me to send some of our ships to reinforce his position. Since our position has been stable, I'll send some to help him while the land base boys kept on working. We allies so we must support each other."

"But where will they be?" Mutsu asked.

The Admiral didn't hesitate. He walked over to the map and pointed at the tip of the peninsula, shaped like a scorpion tail. The peninsula was way off south west of the territory they hold.

"Their outpost are at the tip of this peninsula. If the Abyssal conduct air raids on that outpost, they're no further than here," the Admiral told them as he slid up his finger on the map to the body of water, east of the peninsula, "That's where Force 'Z' will go to the next day."

Nagato and Mutsu nodded, understanding the situation. "So who would meet with Force 'Z'?" Nagato asked.

The Admiral placed down a book for them, which she picked up, "They're all in there. However, I've decided these girls will be under temporary command of this British Admiral. He'll take them in for the time being. I suspected there's more Abyssal presence south."

"WHAT!" Nagato and Mutsu shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry. I know they're my girls, but I can't conduct operations too far away. Besides, I know this Admiral. He's very good, on par with me. Any questions?"

Both remained silent. The Admiral took that as a no, "Dismiss!"

* * *

It has been weeks since the Battle of S island. There was a period of no battles between the ending of the Battle of S island and the next upcoming operation. Of course if you were land base boys, especially Wake, Sai and Guadal, since they're bordering the front line, they're on high alert, waiting for a sign of Abyssal movements in the east. But for everyone else, they were laid back. For the damaged ships, Sendai, Jintsuu and Naka had just had their hearing repaired and got back to normal condition. However, Ooi and Kaga were still in dry docks, with the former still needed time to recover and the latter experienced problems. As for Kitakami, she's still in coma state, but recovering.

Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi had just finished their another Destroyer class. Yuudachi sighed in relief.

"Thank you Fubuki for saving me once again. Ashigara sure likes to give me double the homework, poi."

"If you had done your homework, then maybe you shouldn't get into this kind of situation again," Fubuki answered back, with a slight bitter tone, yet still playful.

"He he, don't worry about. At least you're fine and that's what we wanted," Mutsuki assured her. Suddenly, the speakers boomed with announcement.

"_Attention, these ships must report to the Mission Briefing room immediately: Aircraft Carriers Akagi, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Shokaku and Zuikaku, Battleships Kongou, Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima, Cruisers Mogami, Atago, Tone, Sendai, Jintsuu and Naka and Destroyers Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi_."

"So we finally back in operation. This is good. Hopefully we able to kick the Abyssal out of our world once and for all," Fubuki told them, which they nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Fubuki slid open the Mission Briefing room, which revealed a lot of huge ships. Sendai, Jintsuu and Naka saw them and came up to them.

"Hey, Fubuki, how's it going?! Is this going to be a night battle?!" Sendai asked her, overexcited.

Fubuki was shaking, but nevertheless answered, "I-I'm not sure. By the way, how's your hearing?"

"It's alright. Thanks to Yuubari, they fixed our hearing back. We don't want to know what would happen if we lost our hearing permanently," Jintsuu said.

"It's ok. It's good to have your hearing back," Mutsuki told them.

"Bucky!" a shout came from somewhere. Suddenly, someone jumped on Fubuki and hugged her.

"K-Kongou-san?" Fubuki barely call her name.

"Are you ready for the offensive?!" Kongou told her.

"Y-Yeah. You can let go of me."

"Hiei!"

Kongou and Fubuki, as well as Mutsuki and Yuudachi who were standing behind the actions, looked at where the shout came from, which was Hiei. Quickly, Kongou got off of Fubuki.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Nagato and Mutsu. Everyone quickly got into lines, with Aircraft Carriers in front, Battleships in the second line, Cruisers third and Destroyers last.

"Salute!" Akagi shouted. Everyone saluted, which Nagato, standing in front of them, returned with it.

"As you know, we all waiting for the next offensive against the Abyssal. However, it will have to wait," Nagato told them. Some murmurs had risen about this as she continued, "The land base boys are still watching for any movements. But back to the topic. I have been told by the admirals that you all will become under temporary command of another Admiral, located at British Naval Outpost on Laylay Peninsula."

The murmurs had became louder as everyone were shocked. "You mean that we no longer under command of our admiral?!" Hiei shouted.

"Only temporary. Anyway, you all will be fighting under a joint British-Japanese force in the south from now until further notice. But first, you will be meeting up with a British Task Force, codenamed Force 'Z'. Kongou, I bet you met them while at London."

All faces looked at Kongou, whom she nodded at Nagato, confirming, but still shocked. Nagato moved to her map and pointed at a location. Where she was pointing was the tip of the scorpion tail-shaped peninsula, "This is the British Outpost. They had been subjected to constant air attacks. Force 'Z' is already underway to destroy the base, but they don't have sufficient firepower to do that and totally vulnerable to air attacks. You will rendezvous with them, cover them from the air and destroy the base."

Nagato pointed at the body of water, just off the peninsula on the body of water, east of the reef.

Naka put her hand up, "Who will we be meeting up?"

"Force 'Z' are a small force. They comprise the flagship Battleship HMS _Prince of Wales_, Battlecruiser HMS _Repulse_ and four destroyers HMS _Electra_, HMS _Express_, HMS _Tenedos_ and HMAS _Vampire_. Kongou, you will be the flag ship of this force as your experience in England may help better in communicating with them. Make sure you and everyone work with them cooperatively. So, are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded. "Good, then you will be heading off next morning!" Nagato ordered.

* * *

_This chapter is like a deja vu. Both Chapter 1 and this Chapter have in common. By the way, sorry if it's kinda repetitive or something, but you know that Nagato has to pass this message to the Kanmusu anyway._

_Also this part will go in a complete other direction. Instead of the vastness of the ocean in the east, we sent straight to the South West. Basically, it's like history repeating itself, only the Japanese instead of trying to capture the British, they're helping them. That's all to it, for now. Next chapter will be first around Force 'Z'. You know the gut clench feel of the mentioning of the name._


	15. Chapter 15 - Rescue Task Force 'Z'

**Chapter 15 - Rescue Task Force 'Z'**

In the distant sea, six ships were sailing at high speed. They identified themselves as kanmusu. However, what's different to the kanmusu in the east was that they had the ensign of the Union Jack on their mast. These were the British fleet girls. They were sailing north, looking for targets.

"Wales and Repulse, there's still a chance to turn back. We can't afford to lose you two here by air attacks," one destroyer requested.

"Don't give me that look. Our dreadnoughts are indestructible. Air attacks are futile against us. If they dared to come after us, we'll blast them out of the existence," a battlecruiser told her.

"Repulse, even though I was with you for so long, I had to agree with Electra on this," another destroyer said.

"Tenedos is right. We in the new era. Remember how one of the battleship sunk by air? That was a Yamato-class battleship. We can't afford to lose you and Wales. We better off getting back to our outpost," the oldest destroyer agreed.

Suddenly, the battleship stopped the argument, "Guys, that's enough. This is the fourth time I hear this. We can't get back now. Besides, should the Abyssal decided to sink us by air, they'll find my High Angle Control System blasting them straight out of the sky." Even though she's very young, she's the most powerful ship in the task force, armed with two terrifying quadruple turrets and one twin turret, all armed with 14 inch guns. In addition she had a fearsome range of AA batteries with the latest technologies.

"Um, Wales, you do know that your AA radar isn't working right now because of this heat," the fourth destroyer pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right. My two pounders had deteriorated as well. Looks like I could only count on my 5.25 inch guns. But if I sink, at least I could meet _Hood_ in the afterlife," Wales bitterly said to herself.

Suddenly, the first destroyer, Electra, detected something on her radar, "We got bombers coming in from all sides! They're heading straight for us!"

"Those bloody wankers show up at the wrong time," Wales muttered under her breath. She then gave out orders, "Get to your battlestations and put up your AA's to combat ready! Take as many bombers as you can!"

Out of the clouds and horizon were the Abyssal bombers. Those in the air were armed with bombs while those flying along the water were armed with torpedoes.

"Open fire!" Wales shouted. All of a sudden a huge cluster of sounds opened fire at the bombers, creating a huge number of flaks. Though they took out a few of them initially, they couldn't stop the horde. Soon they're above them and dropped their payloads. Quick thinking, Wales dodged all the bombs.

"Is everyone alright?" Wales asked.

The other five ships were as lucky as she was; no bombs hit them for now. But they're not out of the woods; 17 Abyssal modified level bombers, armed with torpedoes had locked on both Wales and Repulse, eight were on the latter while nine on the former. One of the Abyssal bomber peeled off the attack on Wales and instead went for Repulse. Nevertheless, all 17 torpedo bombers dropped their torpedoes. Though nearly all missed, one hit Wales.

"Wales!" all of her comrades shouted. When the water cleared, she was very much alive, but she was damaged.

"Wales are you ok?" Repulse asked her, helping her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you," Wales thanked her. However, the both looked up and saw a second wave of Abyssal bombers.

"How many are there?!" the fourth destroyer, Express, shouted.

Suddenly, the Abyssal were jumped by group of F2A Buffalo fighters, engaging the bombers.

"_Buffaloes reporting in, engaging Abyssal bombers!_"

Wales radioed to the fairy pilots, "Get the off our tail!"

"_Yes madam, we here to clear the skies!_"

The Buffaloes started firing their guns, take down some Abyssal bombers.

"_Oh boy, bomber shot down! Looking for new target!_"

However, they only shot down a couple of Abyssal bombers, out of nearly 50 bombers

"_The whole damn sky is filled with them._"

What makes it worse was that the bombers were in an excellent formation, able to mutually support each other and create an effective huge shield of bullets, shooting down Buffaloes until the entire group were either shot down or forced to get back. However, a second group of Buffaloes took their place.

"_No. 453 Squadron RAAF, we'll take over the fight!_"

"_Alright No. 488 Squadron RNZAF, good luck!_"

The second group, however, met a similar fate. Due to the shield of bullets that prevent them from attacking the bombers without risk to be shot down, they were swept away as well. With air opposition ceased, the Abyssal poised to attack Force 'Z' again.

The Abyssal positioned themselves in every direction of the force, preventing them to escape. With nowhere to go and no other air support, they decided to fight to the end. The British ships gave a withering fire of AA straight at the Abyssal. Wales and Repulse resorted to use their main guns as AA to contribute helping take down the Abyssal bombers.

"_Dit-Dit-Dit Da Da Da Dit-Dit-Dit __Dit-Dit-Dit Da Da Da Dit-Dit-Dit_"

"Transmitting SOS signal?" Wales asked.

"It's the only way to call for anyone in range, but I don't know if they'll come in time," Repulse answered.

However, the two capital ships failed to notice two Abyssal bombers armed with torpedoes coming at high speed from the right. Both had a lock on Repulse and dropped their torpedoes. Wales looked to her right and saw torpedoes coming straight for Repulse.

"Repulse, torpedoes are coming for you!"

However, it was already too late. The second Repulse looked at where the torpedoes headed from, they already impacted her. When the smokes cleared, she was moderately damaged. Although her clothes were slightly shredded and she got a few burns and scars, she was still ok. This time Wales came up to her to help.

"Repulse, that was close. But please, I don't want you to sink like Hood."

Repulse, however, was demoralised, "Maybe, but only for a few minutes. There's too many of them. Not even both of us can hold this long."

An Abyssal level bomber had its sights on both Wales and Repulse and opened its bomb bay to prepare to drop a devastating bomb onto them. Both could only watch as their fate loomed closer.

* * *

Out of the blue, an A6M fighter shot the bomb inside the bomb bay before it was released onto Wales and Repulse, detonating it and obliterated the Abyssal bomber. Several more A6M fighters stared clearing the skies from the Abyssal bombers.

"_Task Force 'Z', are you there? This is flagship of Japanese reinforcements, Kongou. I got your SOS signal._"

Repulse instantly recognised this Japanese ship, "It's good to see you. We pretty beaten up, but you came in just in time."

Another voice joined the radio channel "_Don't worry about it. Our fighters will keep the bombers away from you._"

Express exclaimed at something, "I see the Abyssal base! She's sending out more bombers straight at us!"

"Wales, you and the destroyers help keep the Abyssal base low. I'll keep in contact with Kongou and her forces," Repulse told her.

"No way I'm leaving you. You're already shown sign of listing," Wales told her back.

All of a sudden, five I-class destroyers jumped on them. Quickly, Wales aimed all her ten 14 inch guns at the destroyers and fired with huge force. In quick succession, all five were hit and destroyed. However, three elite Ho-class cruisers and two elite Ri-class heavy cruisers had already closed in.

Suddenly, B5N torpedo bombers zoomed in and dropped their torpedoes, did short work of them. Meanwhile, a storm of D3A dive bombers dived onto the base and dropped their bombs. However, the bombs impacted some kind of shield. The Abyssal responded with a barrage of AA, knocking a lot of them out. More D3A, as well as B5N armed with either torpedoes or bombs, arrived overhead to do some damage. However, the Abyssal, backed by eight Elite Anti-Aircraft Tsu-class Cruisers, destroyed so much of the bombers. The A6M, now shot down all of the Abyssal bombers that threatened Force 'Z', did little to improve the matter; nearly all were shot down in an attempt to strafe the base and the cruisers.

"Those damn cruisers are giving a huge death trap for the aircraft! Destroyers, close in and drop some torpedoes on them!" Wales ordered them.

"Right!" the destroyers understood.

* * *

The four British destroyers closed in towards the Abyssal cruisers and prepared to drop their spread torpedoes. Unlike the Long Lance torpedoes the Japanese kanmusu were using, they were using 21 inch torpedoes, a typical conventional torpedoes, but they'll just do. However, some of the Abyssal cruisers sighted them. At a quick speed, their aimed and fired at the British destroyers. Express was knocked out of her feet.

"Express!" they shouted. However, by now the cruisers were already reloaded and prepared to fire another salvo.

Just then, a gunfire knocked one of the cruiser's aim off. The British destroyers looked back at where the shots came from. A group of Japanese destroyers and cruisers had arrived at the scene.

"Destroyers move quickly! They can fire fast!" the lead destroyer shouted. Quickly, they stood up and barely dodged the next salvo from the Abyssal. Together, they dropped their 21 inch torpedoes. Although they produce bubbles, the Abyssal didn't know what's coming until it was too late. The torpedoes took out three of the cruisers. The Japanese destroyers and cruisers together dropped their own torpedoes and fired their guns, sinking the other five cruisers. Now it's just the Abyssal base.

"_All Japanese and British destroyers and cruisers, move out! Our battleships and aircraft will finish this Abyssal base off!_"

Everyone looked back and saw the rest of the Japanese reinforcements. Four Battleships and five aircraft carriers. Wales and Repulse also came in to add more fire power. Together, along with more aircraft launched from the carriers, they fired their main guns and dropped bombs straight at the Abyssal base. The damage was too much for the Abyssal and she was destroyed. The British destroyers stared in awe at the combined fire power.

* * *

After the smokes had cleared, the two groups met up. However only Kongou and Repulse recognised each other, the rest of the two groups were unfamiliar with each other.

"Kongou, it's good to see you again," Repulse started.

"Wait you know her?" Vampire asked.

"Yes. I met her while in British naval district. She left before you even went on trials," Repulse answered.

Wales came up to the Japanese kanmusu, "I want to thank you all for saving us from those Abyssal bombers. Without you girls, we would've sank."

Akagi stepped up, "Oh there's no worries. But if it wasn't for your destroyers, our aircraft wouldn't made it through. By the way I'm Akagi, and my fellow carriers are Souryuu, Hiryuu, Shokaku and Zuikaku."

Kongou also turned towards the British flagship, "Oh, I'm Kongou and these are my sisters Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima."

Every other Japanese fleet girls introduced themselves.

"I'm heavy cruiser Atago."

"Mogami, aviation cruiser on duty."

"This is Tone, the heavy cruiser."

"I'm Naka, the idol of the Naval DIstrict."

"I'm Jintsuu and this is Sendai."

"I'm Fubuki, and these are my friends, Mutsuki and Yuudachi."

Wales giggled a bit before introducing her group, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm the flagship of Force 'Z' and the Eastern Fleet, HMS _Prince of Wales_, but Wales is fine. Over here is our battlecruiser HMS _Repulse_ but you should know her by now. And not forgetting my escorts are the two sisters HMS _Electra _and HMS _Express_, HMS _Tenedos_ and lastly HMAS _Vampire_."

"It's nice to meet you all," Souryuu said.

"Let's save the chatter when we arrive at the British Naval Outpost. Our Admiral's waiting for us," Repulse stepped in. Everyone agreed and moved out.

* * *

Character Profiles

HMS_ Prince of Wales_: The sister of her class King George V, she's the flagship and the most powerful in the British Eastern Sector. However, she was also the youngest among all ships in the Eastern Fleet, having just commissioned. Although she's calm, dutiful, kind and honest, behind her, she was traumatised by the death of her close and first friend, HMS_ Hood,_ during the Battle of Mark Strait.

HMS _Repulse_: Oldest among the ships in the east, she's a veteran battlecruiser. She served to help and comfort Wales after Hood's death. Met Kongou in British Naval District while under trials.

HMS _Electra_ and _Express_: The two sisters of E-class destroyers. Electra witnessed Hood's death and don't wanted Wales, as well as Repulse, to sink the same way. Although Express had a timid personality, at some times, she shown her courageous side. She was also traumatised by the loss of _Esk_ and _Ivanhoe_ from the minefield and had a fear of mines since then.

HMS _Tenedos_: Although she was with Vampire and Repulse for years, she embraced the new world and understood the vulnerability of heavy ships without air cover.

HMAS _Vampire_: A friend of Repulse, she also embraced the new world. Although she's born British like all her comrades, she had an Australian accent


	16. Chapter 16 - Remembering Death

**Chapter 16 - Remembering death**

"I heard your successes in the East. The Abyssal are sure falling back," Wales told her Japanese counterparts.

"Yep, we defeated them in a decisive battle at MI base and at S island. You should have seen it," Kongou proudly said.

"Say, Akagi, don't you have another carrier with you?" Tenedos asked.

"You mean Kaga. Well she had some problems after the battle at S island and couldn't make it in time," Akagi answered.

"Well at least I can show I can do better than her," Zuikaku declared.

"Wales, does your base have any more aircraft we can use? The last battle was costly and we down to only few arrows," Shokaku requested.

"Oh no don't worry, Hermes, Formidable and Illustrious are coming with more aircraft, but they're not like what your used to," Wales answered.

"Like...?" Hiryuu started.

"The planes you would receive are not Zeroes, Kates or Vals but Gladiators, Seafires, Barracudas and Swordfishes. Maybe some Buffaloes and Wildcats."

Suddenly, all British ships received a radio contact. "_Force Z, this is Land Base Boy Arthur, we got a big situation here!_"

"Arthur, what's going on?" Repulse asked, worried, but at the same time annoyed.

"_The damn Abyssal bombers got into our outpost! We shot all of them down, but they managed to drop some bombs! Administration Building took direct hits!_"

"Oh no, is the Admiral alright?" Electra asked. The Japanese kanmusu suddenly got worried.

"_I have no idea, but he's certainly in a critical condition! His office is a heap of rubble! He's buried under there! Hurry, he doesn't have much time!_" Finally, radio contact was cut.

"What happened?" Fubuki asked.

"We need to hurry! Our admiral took a direct hit!" Wales urged and sped up. The others followed suit.

* * *

The Outpost, which looked more like a city, was already smoking. The last Abyssal attack had hit some targets. People were helping clear the rubble, finding any survivors. The landmark, the Administration building, was hollowed out on a small part. The returning British and Japanese kanmusu had arrived at port to see the horrors.

"My god," Vampire muttered to herself. Fubuki compared the scene with the air raid on their Naval District more than a month or two ago.

A boy ran up to the group.

"Arthur, is any-?" Wales started asking before the boy interrupted.

"We don't have much time talking. We need to help him and fast." He and the others helped the fleet girls up to ground and took off their outfits. His eyes were on the Japanese and was suspicious with them, but he didn't say anything to them. Instead, just as he finished helping Express take off her out, he ran back where he came from, the Administration Building. Wales and Repulse followed him. While everyone else went in other directions to help the others, Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi decided to follow the two capital ships and the boy as well.

* * *

Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi ran up the stairs of the building to find a shed of light. The door to the hollowed out room was standing by itself as the surrounding walls had already collapsed. They saw Wales, Repulse and Arthur digging through the rubble. Arthur looked back and saw the three Japanese destroyers. However, he didn't gave himself some time to tell them something before he went back to digging, but it was sign that the three can help as well. They took the offer and ran up to the rubble to help start digging.

After minutes of digging, Fubuki felt something under a rubble. It was a flesh of a body.

"I found a body here!"

The other five turned and quickly help Fubuki dig up a body. The white Admiral clothing started showing as they kept on digging. Finally, they uncovered the British Admiral's head and upper body. Arthur moved the five fleet girls out of the way and pulled the Admiral out of the rubble to the clearing.

The British Admiral was in a terrible condition. He had blood almost everywhere. His hand was flowing with blood and he may have been hit in the head severely because he had a lot of blood flowing down from his forehead, to the point his entire face was covered in red blood. He could barely open his eyes.

Wales pleaded at the British Admiral with teary eyes, "Admiral Phillips, tell me you're fine! Please just tell me you're alright!"

Phillips coughed, with blood sometimes mixed with the spit, a sign he's already done. He barely spoke out to the six, coughing in middle of some words, "_Wales... Repulse... it's good... to see you aga-in... as well as you Japs-, ...but my time... is done._" With one last strength, he pointed at a part of a rubble, "_See if ...the papers safe under ther-_"

Before he completed the word, he stopped abruptly and his limbs dropped. His head tilted and his eyes rolled back into the head. His time was up. Repulse tears flowed out of her eyes as she closed the dead Admiral's eyelids. Wales had tears flowing rapidly and was in a state of distraught, cradling the dead Admiral's head straight on her chest. Not even Arthur, Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi could resist the tears; Mutsuki cried more because it reminded Kisaragi's death.

Repulse turned to the three destroyers, "I know your first day here is tough, but it's better if you leave for now."

Not wanting to watch this horror any longer, the three complied and left this bloodied rubble office.

* * *

It was the middle of the night at the outpost. So far, news of Admiral Phillips' death had hit the British kanmusu particularly hard. They were left leaderless at the moment until the new leader comes at sunrise and were demoralised by a lot.

Fubuki woke up in the night. She decided to do some night exercise. Put on her running clothes, she walked out of her dormitory room. As she closed the door, she noticed the sign with English inscription:

_Third Torpedo Squadron, Destroyers_

She suddenly brought back when she first came to the burning outpost and saw the bloodied body of the British admiral. Nevertheless, she shook it off her mind, walked out of the building and started jogging around the outpost. Apart from the burnt out buildings, she was amazed at the architecture of the British outpost. The domed buildings, the massiveness of the buildings, the complete different furnishing, though shouldn't be surprised as she encountered them when they were introduced to the dormitory. There's also a cafe, called _Olwen Tea Cafe_.

As she jogged around the docks, she looked towards the piers and saw a woman sitting on the edge of the pier. Fubuki stopped and looked who it was. It was Wales. Decided to stop, she approached the battleship.

"Wales, why are you here all alone?"

Wales jumped by the surprise and looked around, "Oh it's you... Fubuki. You almost made me fall into the water."

"I want to know if you're ok after the Admiral's death."

Wales gave her best smile, though fake, "Yeah I'm ok. But it was a major blow to all of us. Phillips was not only a great admiral, he's the most caring one. Luckily Tennant had came here and shore up the situation. But he won't be here for long. I heard Layton will be coming to take over. Hey Fubuki, why you up this early?"

"I was just doing my night jogging to be as good as Akagi-sempai," she answered as she walked up and sat next to Wales.

"Ahh Akagi, the fun loving one. I heard of Kaga. She's the opposite. Too bad she's not here."

Fubuki looked at something that Wales holding, "Wales, what is that you holding?"

Wales looked at her and reluctantly revealed the item. It was a photo, containing two girls. One of which was Wales in there in her outfit. Fubuki recognise one, but the other she didn't know. "That's a photo of me and Hood way back at the British Naval Outpost."

"Hood? You mentioned her a lot. Is she alright?"

Wales looked at the distant horizon, answered, "Yes, in a better place, away from this bloody war."

A moment of silence followed. Fubuki looked at Wales and saw tears flowing down her cheeks. "Wales, what happened to her? Did she sink?"

The battleship looked at the Japanese destroyer, "Pretty much. I'm not going to tell you. It's... It's just painful. I'm going back to my room."

Wales stood up and left, leaving Fubuki clueless, but more interested.

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay of two weeks or more. I had school and exam is coming up._

_Also, this chapter is pretty short. If you want to know how HMS Hood died (for this guy who asked), wait. That's right, wait._

Character Profile:

Arthur: British Land Base boy of the British Naval Outpost. Had suspicions with any Japanese due to his memories. Take on the spirit of Singapore, known for the fall of Singapore in 1942, what marked the downfall of British Empire.


	17. Chapter 17 - Separation

**Chapter 17 - Separation**

_"Do you see any Abyssal, British ships?" a German woman asked the British in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. She, as well as her trailing woman, had outfits similar to the British. The former was a battleship, the latter was a Heavy Cruiser._

_"Not yet Bismark. We can't see any Abyssal just yet, but we sure they're here. We not going back until we found them," a British battlecruiser answered. This battlecruiser was, among everyone, the oldest and a veteran._

_"You know Hood, you're the pride of your and Wale's navy. You were the largest and the most powerful warship and thus carried the prestige. People call you invincible," the German heavy cruiser commented the British battlecruiser._

_"I know otherwise, Prinz Eugen. I was until Bismarck ended me. Yet I'm still the most powerful battlecruiser in the world. I got the guns and speed, but I lack the armour. I always thought sooner or later, my reign will be finished," Hood answered._

_"Hood, you won't. If you sink, it's going to deal a huge blow against not just us British, but the entire world. Also, I really don't want you to sink. You're the only friend I have," the British battleship, Prince of Wales, tried to dissuade her, but Hood patted her shoulder in assurance._

_"Don't worry about me. I don't mind death. Even before I was launched, I knew I'm going to be a goner sooner or later, just like the Battlecruisers at Jutland. I just want you to fight hard, even if I'm sunk."_

_"Enemy ships are sighted! It's one Flagship Ta-class Battleship and one Elite Ri-class Heavy Cruiser!" a cruiser reported._

_"Thank you Suffolk. Alright girls, prepare for battle! Don't let them get past us! The transports between America, Britain and especially Germany is at stake!" Hood took the lead._

_The Abyssal sighted the combined British-German battle fleet and turned to engage them._

_"Wales, this is our first time in combat, but we can't muck around too much. We must support our cruisers, got that?" Bismarck told Wales, which she nodded and understood._

_"Fire!" Hood shouted as she fired her first salvo at the Ri-class Cruiser, mistaken it for the Ta-class Battleship. Bismarck and Prinz Eugen soon followed and fired. It was now Wales' turn. She winched her eyes at the yellow aura Abyssal and aimed her guns before firing. The shells flew and hit the Abyssal Battleship three times. One hit under the water and oil slick starting seeping out of her._

_"Good hit! Good hit!" Prinz Eugen congratulated Wales. But that was short lived. Wales noticed one of her quadruple turret guns was jammed, unable to fire any more._

_"No no no, not like this! Not now!"_

_"What is it Wales?" Hood asked._

_"My guns are jammed. I can't get them working."_

_Suddenly, a salvo hit Bismarck. She's still standing but she has scars and burns._

_"Bismarck, are you ok?" Wales asked._

_"Ja, I'm ok, but I'm taking water."_

_At this point, Hood decided on something, "I'll try cover you all and close in on the Abyssal." Hood started sailing straight at the Abyssal._

_"No wait, Hood! You can't do that! You can't handle the damage you might take! Come back!" Bismarck shouted at Hood, but the battlecruiser kept on going. Suddenly, the Ta-class Battleship had her guns bearing on Hood._

_"Hood, look out!" Wales shout, but it was too late. Just as Hood looked at the Abyssal battleship in shock, the Abyssal fired every guns at the battlecruiser. She took all of the hits._

_And everything went black._

* * *

"So that's what happened to Hood," Mutsuki said.

"Poor ship. She never emerged again, poi," Yuudachi agreed.

"She took all the hits and exploded. In front of your eyes, right Electra?" Fubuki asked.

Electra took another sip of tea and nodded, "Yes. The hits must've penetrated her and hit some ready to use ammo. That what made the explosion. It was so big that I could've sworn I saw one of her gun or worse a body part landed on my feet."

"So what happened to the German ships or more importantly the Abyssal that sunk Hood, poi?" Yuudachi asked.

Another British destroyer, Encounter, answered, "Bismarck barely made it to the British Naval District with Wales, while Prinz Eugen returned to the Kriegsmarine District. As for the Abyssal, _Ark Royal_ found the Ta-class Battleship and crippled the Abyssal before Wales' sister, King George V, finished her off, avenging Hood's death, but the Ri-class Cruiser got away."

"But because of the loss of Hood, it has a profound effect on all of us, especially us British. She basically represented the Royal Navy," Express added.

"Yet a brave ship," Fubuki spoke to herself.

Suddenly, a loudspeaker spoke out, "_All ships, meet at the Briefing Hall immediately!_"

"Another mission? This better be good," Encounter said.

"Don't worry. I like to see the new face of the next Admiral," Express said.

* * *

It was midday and the hall was now packed with ship girls. As they talked along, footsteps was heard coming towards the stage, stopping the talks and made them line up who's coming.

Arthur, already on the stage, look around and shouted, "Attention! Salute!"

A middle aged man, in a navy blue uniform, walked up to the stage. Arthur saluted to him, which he did the same to him, then to the ship girls.

"I'm Admiral Layton, and I'll be your new Admiral of the joint British-Japanese Eastern Fleet. I know there's rifts between the two groups, but we must learn to fight together in order to drive the Abyssal out of our world. Though the recent victory at South East Sea had secure the connection with the Japanese, we still isolated. That's why all of you will be participating in re-establishing lines both west and south. Arthur, take over."

"Yes sir," he responded as he moved to the map, "The connection with the east is as good as one. But we still have connections needed to be reconnected with the British-German-Italian Mediterranean Fleet in the Indian Ocean and the Dutch and the Australian in the south. For the Indian Ocean mission, a combined carrier and battleship force will plow through the Abyssal and meet with the Mediterranean Fleet. These ships participating it will be all capital ships including the Japs, as well as few escorts, including cruisers Tone and destroyers Vampire, Griffin and Fubuki. Illustrous and Prince of Wales will be leading their respective forces.

The rest of the ships, mostly cruisers, will venture south and escort the transport into the southern sea, called Jaws Sea. These transports are vital because they will reinforce the Dutch and reconnect Doorman's navy and Australia as well. Repulse will be leading the southern force"

"Thank you Arthur," Layton took over, "Any questions? No? Then prepare yourselves for tomorrow."

* * *

_Another short chapter here. This is just a prelude to both Indian Ocean Raid and Battle of Jaws Sea, also known as Battle of Java Sea._

_Also, for this guy, this is how Hood sank. The same way the real HMS Hood sank. You get the idea?_


	18. Chapter 18 - Night Raiders

**Chapter 18 - Night Raiders of the Indian Ocean**

After a false start, the combined carrier and battleship group left the outpost and headed west. They were told that the Indian Ocean presented a lot of ships, but mostly transport, tempting for the ship girls to hunt and sink them. Because of the vastness of the ocean and the fact the Battleship group was slowing the carriers down, Wales decided to split the group again. The carrier group, plus Fubuki and few British Destroyers and Cruisers, would continue their path towards Africa, while the Battleship group, joined by Hermes, who was the slowest of the carriers, went for north, as they discovered a base that's filled with juicy targets.

The fleet had sailed into the night. Only the moon was illuminating the sea, but still not light enough to brighten anything. Fubuki, in the lead, became worried., "Um do you think we going to be ok. I mean it's night and everything's pitch black."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. After all, we the Royal Navy," Formidable spoke up.

"Illustrious, I'd like to thank you for resupplying us with your planes. Though I don't know if we could handle these planes," Hiryuu spoke to Illustrious.

"Nah don't worry. These planes are crude and old, but they help a lot. I used them and surprised the Abyssal fleet back at Mediterranean with these obsolete Swordfishes," Illustrious answered.

Another carrier, Formidable, added, "Surprising, one managed to sink a battleship. You know our people call the Swordfishes 'The Stringbag', because it could carry anything."

"Like what?" Zuikaku added.

"Bombs, depth charges, hell you can put on one of your Long Lance torpedoes and it would still work," Formidable answered.

Suddenly, a cruiser, Cornwall reported something through the darkness, "We got something over the horizon. It looked like some Abyssal transport convoy."

"Good. Let's show our superiority in night fighting," Illustrious declared as she and Formidable grabbed an airplane bolt and locked them into their crossbows.

"Wait, you can launch planes in the middle of the night?" Souryuu asked in shock.

"We British carriers are unpredictable. That's how my attack was successful: I attacked in the cover of night," Illustrious answered as she and Formidable pulled the trigger. The two bolts turned into a total of 12 Albacore torpedo bombers. These torpedo bombers, despite the night, saw the transport and dropped the torpedoes. It only took a second before all the silhouette Abyssal transports were hit.

"You hit, in the middle of the night!" Fubuki exclaimed.

"But unsurprising though. We've done this countless times," Cornwall spoke back as she looked back at the convoy. Out the smoke, the escorts burst out. They're three Ha-class Destroyers. Cornwall steadied her guns at the incoming destroyers and fired. The shots hot one, leaving two more. "Fubuki, fire at them!"

"Right!" Fubuki aimed her gun at another destroyer and fired her guns. The shells hit the second destroyer, knocking it out. Now the third one was left, but where is it. "Where did the third one one go?"

Suddenly, Conrwall detected something behind the fleet, "You sneaky little bastard! I got you there!" She opened fire, which knocked out the last destroyer about to fire on one of the carriers.

"Woah, that was close. I didn't see the Abyssal behind us. Thank you," Shokaku thanked Cornwall.

"No worries. If it hadn't for this radar, you might be hit," Cornwall said.

"Sister, you're always jumpy, you know," another cruiser, Dorsetshire, giggled. Soon everyone laughed, even Cornwall joined in.

"Come on, we still have work to do. We need to connect to the Mediterranean and maybe find some goods we can hunt," Illustrious said as the fleet sailed on the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Battleship group were sailing towards another Abyssal base, which the British call the base "Crayon". As they looked up, they saw the search lights and the base there as well. It looked like one of those Isolated Island Demon.

"We approaching Crayon, get ready. If we knock this base out, we can ease our transports to and from Mediterranean and not worry about flanking attacks," Wales told the group.

"We got this. These Abyssal are no match against all our guns," Kirishima said.

The Abyssal saw the incoming Battleships and Cruisers and sent out everything they got. The force consisted of one Nu-class light carrier, two Chi-class torpedo cruisers, two Ri-class heavy cruisers and numerous destroyers of various size.

"They saw us coming," Haruna saw the Abyssal movements.

"Then we'll meet them," Hermes said as she grabbed one of her arrows and placed them into her crossbow.

Vampire noticed shadows up in the skies, "Incoming bombers vectoring on us!"

"Damn it! They always come at the wrong time!" Hiei shouted.

"We'll have to ignore them for now! We got pressing concern in front of us!" Wales shouted as all their faces were on the incoming fleet, "Battleships, we'll engage the fleet with our guns."

"No problemo! Our guns can't be matched against them!" Kongou exclaimed.

"Hermes, do you have any fighters?"

Hermes, already prepared to fire, answered, "No. The only thing I have are my Swordfishes. Do you want me to request Arthur to send some Hurricanes and Spitfires?"

"That won't be necessary. Just direct all torpedoes at the carrier," Wales told her.

"Got it!" Hermes finally said as she pulled her crossbow's trigger, releasing six Swordfishes.

"The rest of you, provide AA cover for us!"

"Got it Wales!" Vampire took the order as she aimed high and fired.

As the cruisers and destroyers fired at the Abyssal aircraft, scoring successes, Wales lead the Kongou sisters around, dodging all shots until they crossed T with the Abyssal.

"Fire!" Wales ten 14 inch guns opened fire, hitting the number of destroyers.

"Burning Love!" Kongou also fired her guns, hitting a Ri-class Heavy Cruiser. Her three sisters also fired, but all the shots missed.

At the same time, another group of Swordfishes flew by and dropped torpedoes on the Light Carrier, crippling it.

"Good hit, Hermes! She's crippled!" Wales congratulated her. The Abyssal light carrier fell into the water and sank. However, there was an explosion, combined with a scream. That came from Hermes.

"I'm hit. My crossbow is broken. I can't launch any more planes."

Vampire moved in to cover Hermes, "Hermes, I'll cover you-"

However, out of the black sky, a squadron of dive bombers dived on the destroyer. She saw that and fired her gun, took one down. But the other five released their bombs.

"Vampire, get out of there!" Hermes shouted as she sailed in, hoping to take the bombs instead. However, before she even got close to her, the bombs impacted Vampire.

"Vampire!" Wales shouted for her. However, the smoke cleared, but the fire still laying on water and there was no sign of her. She sank. "Vampire, no."

Tone, enraged by the sinking of Vampire, opened fire on the pitch black bombers, "I'll show those bombers who they're messing with!"

"Wales, the Abyssal are feeding in reinforcements! There's a battleship with them as well!" Haruna shouted.

The fleet saw a huge fleet coming to the west. There's two Wo-class carriers, one of which had yellow aura, the other had red aura. A Re-class Aviation Battleship was leading the front shielding the carriers. Both the groups were escorted by light cruisers and destroyers of various types.

"Wales, they're too powerful! We should pull back! I can't launch any more planes and even if I can, Swordfishes won't be enough!" Hermes warned, but Wales didn't back down.

"We gone too far to do this! If we pull back, the carrier force will be under threat and our outpost will be as well! We attack immediately!" Wales was the first to charge in.

"If it's stupid but it works, then we joining in," Kirishima spoke up before she, as well as her older sisters, joined in the charge. Soon, others got the spirit and charged at the Abyssal as well. The Abyssal were initially shocked, but started attacking as well. Both carriers, as well as the Aviation Battleship, launched their planes.

"Into Line formation!" Wales shouted. The ship girls went into a line, narrowing themselves to make it harder for the Abyssal to hit them. Wales lead her ships to be on parallel with the Abyssal battle fleet. "Attack!"

The kanmusu's exchanged fire with the Abyssal. Though the Aviation Battleship was stronger than all of her cruisers, the kanmusu's could bear on more heavy guns than the battleships and had more ships. By a battle of attrition, the Abyssal front ships were losing in numbers and the Abyssal battleship herself was about to fall.

"I got this one!" Wales shouted as she bared her guns at the Re-class battleship. However, just as she was about to finish off the battleship, an Abyssal aircraft came out of the black and started strafing her, knocking her aim off and fired off, completely missing the battleship. A few of her fellow ships help her up, but the Abyssal battleship got away. "I almost had her!"

"I got something on my radar! There's a huge formation of Abyssal aircraft coming our way, both from carriers and the base!" Hermes reported. Some cruisers and destroyers opened their searchlight, revealing a huge formation of planes.

Wales began to lose hope, "Oh no. We done for."

* * *

Out of the dark sky, something zipped past in front of a bomber, exploding it.

"What was that?" Hermes asked herself. Another figure came behind the tail of a bomber and shot it down. When it flew past the smoke, it revealed itself to be a Spitfire.

"_Arthur here. I heard you going for Crayon. You could've asked me for air support. I've sent some Spitfires and Hurricanes to cover your tails. Beauforts and Beaufighters armed with torpedoes will help you take care with the Abyssal fleet. The Wellingtons are inbound to drop bombs onto the base._"

"Arthur, you're here on time. The Abyssal brought in reinforcement. Though we crippled a battleship and a light carrier, we got problems with two Wo-class carriers and the base. Also, I'm crippled myself," Hermes told Arthur.

"_Copy that. The number of Beauforts and Beaufighters combined should be barely more than enough to knock out the carriers, but I have a shortage of Wellingtons so it's your responsibility to destroy the base. As for you Hermes, you can come back for repairs once the battle is over._"

"Thank you Arthur," Wales spoke back and turned to her group. "Ok, change of plan. The planes Arthur sent to us should be enough to knock the Abyssal carriers or at least cripple them, but he doesn't have enough bombers to take out the base. Therefore, us battleships will bombard the base. The rest of you, pin the Abyssal down and help the torpedo bombers to take out the carriers. You all got that?"

"Got it!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's move out! Let's deal a major blow to the Abyssal."

As the ship girls moved out into their positions, planes from above started their attacks. Spitfires and Hurricanes began shooting down bombers or dogfighting with Abyssal fighters. Meanwhile, above the waterline, were the Beaufighters and Beauforts, all armed with torpedoes. All dropped their torpedoes at the Abyssal. Unknown to the Abyssal carriers, the torpedoes sped through the water and hit them.

As the torpedo bombers dropped their torpedoes on the carriers, three of the bombers, who were preparing to start their attack run, spotted the crippled Nu-class light carrier before. Changed targets, the three torpedo bombers raced at the crippled Abyssal light carrier and dropped their torpedoes once in range. Unable to escape from the bombers, the Nu-class carrier got hit by all three and finally sank.

Back with the main fight, the cruisers and destroyers pounded the Abyssal carriers with their guns and torpedoes. As a last ditch effort, the Abyssal escorts went straight in front of the gunfires in order to protect the Abyssal retreat. However, it was suicidal as the protectors were annihilated. But because of that action, the Abyssal carriers managed to escape into the dark.

* * *

"BURNING LOVE!"

The cannons on the battleships fired straight at the base. However, it had an effective shield that blocked all the damage. However, high above, the long range twin-engine bombers opened its bomb bay and dropped all its bombs. Most bombs impacted the shield, but some penetrated and hit the Demon, damaging her and cracking the shield.

"_This is all we can do. Good luck._"

"Thank you pilots! We owe you one!" Wales thanked the planes before turning to the base. "Kongou, you and your sisters will fire off one more salvo, which should destroy the shield. I'll put in the finishing touch."

"We got it Wales!" Kongou understood. She and her sisters fired their 36.5 cm guns at the base. The shells impacted the shield, but the shield couldn't take it anymore and shattered.

Wales gathered everything she had as her guns prepared to fire. "All guns, fire at will!" All ten 14 inch guns fired at the vulnerable base. The demon could only watch as all the shells hit her. All this direct hits made her exploded into pieces.

Wales muttered to herself, "We've done it."

"_The Abyssal ships are on the run!_"

"We've done it, Wales! Admiral is proud of us!" Kongou hugged Wales as the rest of the ships. It took a while before Wales made Kongou to let go of her.

"Ok that's enough. I think this is just a small victory. We should rejoin with the carrier fleet," Wales suggested, but turned to Hermes, "Hermes, you're too damaged. Can you make it back to the outpost yourself?"

"I think a few escorts will be nice," Hermes weaved.

"If you want. Tone, Griffin, Arrow, I want you to escort Hermes back to base and also report of the destruction of the Abyssal base."

Tone was the first to talk, "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on Hermes. We'll see you back at the Outpost."

"Good luck Wales. We'll see you with your victories," Hermes told her.

"We will Hermes. You'll see."

After saying each other goodbyes, Wales and her remainder ship girls head west, while Hermes and her escorts went back to the outpost. The sun was rising after the battle.

Just then, Wales turned around and saw a seaplane Walrus flew by the battlefield. It dropped a wreath of flowers onto where Vampire sank. Wales showed some respect by saluting the fallen destroyer before rejoining her fleet.

* * *

_This is Chapter 18. This is actually based on Raid on Ceylon, part of the Indian Ocean raid. The next part will return to the Carrier force, which will finish the Indian Ocean part._


	19. Chapter 19 - Crush the Blockade

**Chapter 19 - Crush the Blockade**

Back with the carrier force, they've been, or mostly the British, raiding Abyssal convoys using their bombers. They even got to another base, called "Mangled Geyser" and destroyed it. Now they're on the last leg. Though they had ventured through the entire ocean, the clouds still cluster as if there's still enemy presence.

Fubuki, suddenly, spotted something over the horizon, "We got something up ahead. It looks like a huge line of ships. Wait, it's a blockade!"

Over the horizon, as stated, was a huge line of Abyssal ships, blocking the entrance into the sea.

"Damn it! They've blocked our way to Sweet Canal!" Cornwall shouted.

"Illustrious, We should turn around and wait for the Battleship group to catch up. Or even turn south and go around Cape of Good Hope," Formidable suggested. However, Illustrious was determined.

"No! We running the blockade!"

"What?! If we do that, it might end disastrously without the Battleship's help!" Cornwall objected.

"We can't wait around too long for the Battleship group to come! They'll notice us and call in reinforcement straight from the Mediterranean, causing unnecessary troubles! And going around Cape of Good Hope is too long and risky as there are heavy submarine activity! Our only option is breaking this blockade!" Illustrious rebutted.

Formidable thought about it first before saying, "Maybe you're right. We can break the blockade and probably surprise our comrades beyond."

Cornwall also, but reluctantly and hesitantly, agreed, "You're perfectly right. We'll run the blockade!"

Fubuki noticed that the blockading Abyssal started to turn against her and the carrier fleet, "They saw us! They're coming for us!"

"No matter. They'll know we here. The battle begins," Illustrious said as she put a bolt on her crossbow and aimed. This was soon followed by Formidable and then the Japanese carriers. All of them released their arrow or pulled the trigger. The seven arrows/bolts suddenly turned into a total of 42 planes, mixed with Fairey designed British bombers Albacores, Barracudas and Swordfishes. The Abyssal blockaders spotted the planes and shot some down. But they couldn't stop the swarm of bombs diving or dropping their payloads onto them. The result was astonishing: nearly a quarter of the total number of blockading Abyssal ships were sunk. But there still a lot to go.

Much to Cornwall's dismay and frustration, she saw more Abyssal ships coming from the north. To make matters worse, these were stronger than the ships initially faced. "We got more Abyssal coming! It looks like they're reinforcing the blockading ships."

"I knew that would happen. These type of ships here won't stand a battle. They're just there to hold out for a few hours for the main body. But even that is futile," Zuikaku commented.

"However, should the two Wo-class carriers and the Re-class battleship come, it will be troublesome. We need to destroy the blockade before they come," Illustrious reminded.

"Then we'll strike them where it will hurt," Akagi responded as she grabbed another arrow. All seven carriers launched another wave.

Cornwall, meanwhile, tapped on Fubuki's shoulder, "Fubuki, I want you to lead Tenedos and finish off the Abyssal first blockading ships with your torpedoes. Dorsetshire and I will cover you both with our guns."

"Ok Cornwall, we'll do our best!" Fubuki spoke back as she and Tenedos sailed away.

While the Abyssal initial blockading ships were still reeling, the two destroyers steamed up to them at full speed. Fubuki prepared to drop her torpedoes, but Tenedoes stopped her.

"Fubuki, this is not an optimal place for me to drop my torpedoes! My torpedoes are too short to be launched from here! And even if your torpedoes are long and powerful, they're still too slow and can be easily be dodged! We should close in and drop our torpedoes to guarantee they hit!"

Fukuki thought for a moment and agreed, "Ok then. We'll close in!"

The two sailed off again, this time well into the chaos. The Abyssal noticed the two and frantically fired at them. However, due to their agility, they dodged all the shots.

The two were so close to the Abyssal that they're well inside the range and could even feel like they could touch the ships. "This will guarantee hits. Drop the torpedoes and let's get out of here!" Tenedos told Fubuki, which she nodded. First Tenedos' torpedo tubes lowered, then Fubuki's. Both fire their six torpedoes at the exact same time. Because of how close they launched, not a single Abyssal ships could escape.

Soon the torpedoes hit their mark, took nearly all Abyssal blockading ships down under the waves.

"We did it!" Fubuki cheered.

Tenedos, knowing that more were coming, warned Fubuki, "But we not out of the woods! I'll call Corn-"

"_Cornwall and Dorsetshire are under attack! Heavy Abyssal air attacks are focused on us!_"

Both destroyers turned around and saw Abyssal bombers diving on the two cruisers. Both cruisers, who tried to get closer to support the destroyers, were completely isolated from the rest. Two bombers dived from the cover of the clouds at insane speed. Oblivious to a fatal danger, the two Abyssal dropped their payloads.

"No!" Fubuki shouted, desperately raised her gun and fired, whether at the bombers or the bombs themselves. Nevertheless, it was a futile actions as her shots expectedly missed. Before she can fire again, the two bombs impacted the two cruisers. Even before the smoke had cleared, it was clear they were done.

"Cornwall! Dorsetshire!" Tenedos cried out. However, this wasn't over. The bombers sighted their new targets: Tenedos and Fubuki.

"We have to go now!" Fubuki urged Tenedos, as she sailed back to the carriers at her fast speed. Tenedos quickly followed Fubuki, also at a fast speed. However, from the cover of the clouds, another Abyssal dive bomber had a pierce sight on the two. It started diving on the two. Both destroyers saw it and it was too late.

However, a Sea Gladiator came in and shot it down. "_Fubuki, Tenedos, get back in formation. It looks like attacks are coming from the east as well!_" Akagi told them through the radio.

Both destroyers quickly complied and continued, but as they looked from behind and to the east, it looked like they're done for. Not only there's reinforcements coming from the sea in the north, but they spotted two Wo-class carriers, plus a Re-class Battleship.

Tenedos lost hope and started speaking to Fubuki, "Well, Fubuki, we made it this far. It was nice meeting you all."

"Don't say like that. There's still hope," Fubuki dissuaded her, but lost in her last few words. "If we could."

* * *

Out of the blue, something bright came from the north and hit one of the Abyssal cruiser.

"Where did that came from?!" Formidable shouted. The morning mist started to lift, revealing a huge armada of ship girls coming from the north.

"_This is the flagship of British-French-German-Italian Mediterranean Fleet Warspite, who is this on the other side and state your purpose!_" a British accent person shouted through the radios.

Illustrious, surprised and overjoyed on the inside, quickly went on radio, "This is Illustrious, flagship of the British-Japanese carrier force in the Indian Ocean. We trying to burrow through to reconnect the shipping lane between Mediterranean and Pacific."

"_Ahh I see. I heard your success at Crayon and Mangled Geyser bases. We doing the same thing. Right now we chasing the Abyssal blockaders!_"

"No wonder they came here. They were running from them," Shokaku finally had an answer.

Illustrious continue her contact with the other side, "Warspite, we got problem. We have two Wo-class carriers and a Re-class Battleship coming at us and it looks like they're experienced ships. Besides we-"

However, on cue, something came from the east and hit the Re-class battleship on the back. Another fleet of ship girls came from the east.

"_Looks like we here just in time. Battleship force has arrived__,_" someone spoke through the radio.

"Wales, it's good to see you. You came just in time," Akagi spoke through the radio.

"_We successfully took down Crayon base and prepared to rejoin the main body._"

Formidable now went back on radio, "It's good to see you, but let's save the chatter for later. We got the Mediterranean Fleet burrowing from the north as well so it should be more than enough to annihilate all the Abyssal here."

"_Then we'll make sure they stay on the bottom of the sea,_" Wales said.

Warspite came back on her radio, "_Warspite and the Mediterranean Fleet ready to attack! Open fire!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenedos and Fubuki, saved by two reinforcements, saw flashes on the north end came up. A huge hail of shells flew above and peppered the surrounded Abyssal.

"Fubuki, while our fleet are engaging the Abyssal in the sea, we should focus on the carriers and the battleship on our right. They look pretty nasty," Tenedos suggested. Fubuki nodded, agreeing the plan.

Both set off, straight for the powerful Re-class Aviation Battleships. Both parted as they spread out to spread the battleship's accuracy. However, it finally gave up and focused on Fubuki entirely. The Abyssal battleship fired every single shots, but each time she did, Fubuki swiftly dodged them. Finally, Fubuki got within torpedo range. She lowered her torpedo tubes and released them.

However, the battleships fired at the torpedoes, exploding them before they even impacted the Abyssal. Now the Abyssal battleship raised the guns at Fubuki, giving it one devastating salvo onto her.

However, behind the battleship's back was Tenedos, swept in from the cover of water spraying everywhere. Unknown to the Abyssal, she dropped more torpedoes, directed at the battleship. Just as the Abyssal noticed Tenedos was behind her, the torpedoes impacted the Abyssal battleship. When the water cleared, the only thing sticking out of the waterline was the sinking tail.

"Yes, we got her!" Tenedos cheered. However, unknown to her, an Abyssal Avenger torpedo bomber streamed in just above the waterline, heading straight for Tenedos from behind at full speed.

Fubuki quickly noticed the Abyssal bomber, "Tenedos, a torpedo bomber coming for you!"

However, just as Fubuki got her gun up and Tenedos turned around, a type 3 shell exploded, knocking the Avenger bomber into the water.

"Hey Bucky and Tenedos, that's close for comfort!" Kongou shouted.

"Kongou, thank you for saving me," Tenedos thanked her.

"No worries," Kongou spoke back. However, Kirishima came up to the three, panting.

"Fubuki and Tenedos, we need your help. The Abyssal carriers are still a thorn to the battle. If we could knock them out, the battle is as good as one. But our shellfire proved very futile as the carriers are somehow highly resilient and because of the raid at Crayon, our force are low on ammo. If we can't stop them, we'll have too many unnecessary losses."

"Shellfire may be futile, but the same doesn't apply to torpedoes. If they took up this much damage, then one torpedo each would be enough. What do you think, Fubuki? Should we take a crack on it?" Tenedos wondered.

"If this would change the course of battle, then we'll do it," Fubuki accepted.

"Bucky, remember, only you two could do the job. Our destroyers and cruisers are left with guns and there's no support other than our guns covering you. All eyes are on you two," Kongou told Fubuki as she patted her head.

"We'll do our best!" Tenedos spoke up and saluted. Fubuki followed in. Both put their hands down, turned and steamed at full speed, into the fray of the battle.

* * *

The two destroyers dodged every Abyssal aircraft thrown at them as they raced towards the two carriers. Even if machine guns, bombs and torpedoes were firing at them, they were undeterred. Their first target was the red-aura Wo-class carrier, who was oblivious to the two.

"It looks like she's distracted. Bad spot to be in as a carrier. We'll sweep in from behind!" Tenedos told Fubuki.

"Do you want me to call the battleships to cover us?" Fubuki suggested.

"That will be better," Tenedos agreed. Both set off, laid undetected as they sailed around the elite Wo-class carrier.

"Kongou, can you give us some cover while we going to surprise the carrier," Fubuki radioed Kongou.

"_OK! BURNING LOVE!_"

Several shells flew above as they hit the carrier. This diverted her attention to the provoker, leaving the two destroyers unhindered and unseen, straight behind the tail of the carrier.

"This is a good spot!" Tenedos commented as she lowered her torpedo tubes. Fubuki did the same.

"Fire the torpedoes!"

Both destroyers' torpedoes launched at the unsuspecting and distracted Elite Wo-class carrier. One Fubuki's Long Lance torpedoes, as they're faster than any other world torpedoes, slammed into the carrier.

However, to their dismay, one wasn't enough. The carrier, now got the attention to the two, quickly turned in and prepared her secondary guns, dodged the rest of Fubuki's torpedoes. But she made a fatal mistake of turning straight into two pairs of Tenedos' torpedoes, resulted in hitting all four at the same time and created a huge geyser. The carrier was certainly done.

"Nice job Fubuki!" Tenedos cheered as she gave Fubuki a high five.

Suddenly, a remodelled Ni-class destroyer popped out of the water directly behind the two. At point blank range, the Abyssal destroyer fired its cannon straight at Tenedos' back, knocked her straight out of her footing and sent her flying. However, before the Abyssal was able to fire another shot, Fubuki quickly turned around and fired its 10 cm guns, obliterating the Abyssal destroyer before turning her attention to Tenedos, who was physically burnt on her back and was struggling to get up.

"Tenedos!" Fubuki quickly sailed for her, but unbeknownst to Fubuki, two squadrons of Abyssal Helldivers and Hellcats were hot on her tail. Tenedos, despite badly injured, saw the Abyssal planes coming, but even she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"Fubuki, behind you!"

Fubuki quickly turned and saw the Abyssal bombers and fighters, which by now already making their run. She was doomed.

* * *

Out of nowhere, a fighter came in and shot a bomber, that was about to drop its bomb, down. Several more fighters, in various types, or nationality, shot the other planes down. Fubuki couldn't recognise them, but Tenedos could.

"BF-109 and Re.2001," Tenedos gasped out, "But how are they here?"

In a second, everyone got a radio contact from someone, "_This is German aircraft carrier Graf Zeppelin, accompanied by Italian aircraft carrier Aquila. Hope we not too late._"

"_You're just in time. We just occupied with our problems and we seem to be winning. However, the remaining Wo-class carrier is still a thorn to this battle and we don't have space to take it out._"

"_That will be our main targets. Sending out bombers._"

Meanwhile, Fubuki helped Tenedos up, which she thanked her, "Thank you, Fubuki."

The two watched as squadrons of Ju-87 Stuka dive bombers screamed straight down at the Abyssal carrier, which added with a terrifying and bone chilling Jericho Trumpet, and dropped its payloads straight on the Abyssal's head, crippling her. Meanwhile, above the waterline came the Re.2001, armed with torpedoes, which closed in the crippled Abyssal and dropped its payload, caused more damage. This should take her down with all this damage.

However, to Fubuki and Tenedos' shock, the flagship Wo-class carrier was still standing, holding by a thread.

"_If I'm going down, I might as well take you two with me to hell!_" the Abyssal carrier cried out, lowering her guns straight at the two.

Unknown to her, an arrow flew straight into the air, spawning in a squadron of six D3A dive bombers, which dived straight down and dropped their payloads. The carrier looked up only to have all six bombs implanted straight into her face and exploded into a powerful huge mushroom cloud.

"Fubuki, are you ok?!" Akagi called out as she sailed in. Fubuki nodded while holding onto Tenedos.

With the last chilling gasp from the carrier sank under the waves, the clouds started clearing up, letting through the sunlight down onto the ocean for the first time.

* * *

The three forces met up and began talking to each other. Fubuki, along with other Japanese ships (excluding Kongou), were surprised by the size multinational fleet, consisting of not just the true size of the British fleet (consisting of _Warspite_ herself, but also Wale's sister _King George V, _aircraft carriers _Ark Royal_ and _Glorious_, along with other cruisers and destroyers), but also a small number of French ships (battleship _Strasbourg_ and her older sister _Dunkerque_ and the other battleship _Richelieu_, and one of the largest submarine _Surcouf_), German ships (Battleship _Bismarck,_ Destroyers _Z1 _and _Z3 _and submarine_ U-511__, _along with aircraft carrier _Graf Zeppelin_) and Italian ships (Battleship _Roma_ and aircraft carrier _Aquila_)

Illustrious was the first to speak, "Warspite, it's good to see you. We've been ordered to burst through the Indian Ocean to create a lifeline between our outpost. We made it this far."

"You sure did Illustrious. And it's nice to meet the new faces and heroines of the decisive battle in the Pacific. We've been ordered to join up with the fight at the Pacific," Warspite said.

It was then Zuikaku rose her voice, "I don't know about that. Are you willing to risk leaving the Mediterranean and the Atlantic under Abyssal threat. Besides, the Pacific is good as one."

"Well for some reason, the Abyssal disappeared from the Mediterranean last week. And that wasn't just here. The Russians and _Tirpitz_ reported that the Abyssal forces simply disappeared as well in the Baltics. Even Prinz Eugen told me that there's no fish to catch at the Atlantic," Bismarck reported.

Ark Royal continued on, "It seemed that they're concentrating all their efforts in the Pacific. That's why we've been ordered East while Tirpitz, Prinz Eugen and a couple of British ships and Russian submarines followed the chase."

Wales noticed something missing. This was further supported when she saw Roma's long face. "Wait a minute. I could've sworn Littorio was with you guys. What happened to her?"

Roma put her head further down at the mentioning of that name. All eyes were on her. Finally she answered, "Littorio... she's gone. She's gone."

"She sank?" Shokaku asked.

"Kidnapped," Strasbourg corrected her, while clenching her fist, "The Abyssal captured her while she went on patrol the day before all Abyssal left the Mediterranean. But it wasn't just Littorio. We also lost _Foch_, one of our cruisers. She must've been kidnapped as well. It seems these two must've gone to the Pacific as well."

"That's horrible," Formidable commented.

"I've noticed you're missing some people as well," Glorious told them.

Illustrious hesitated a bit before she gave a definite but dark answer, "Repulse and the other ships were sent south towards Jaws Sea. But Cornwall and Dorsetshire... they're gone for good."

Tenedos, looking at the Battleship force, notice something not right as well, "Wales, where did Hermes and Vampire go."

Wales was caught off-guard by that, "Oh... the battle at Crayon... Hermes was severely damaged and forced to return to base with some escorts. But Vampire..."

Tenedos became more desperate, with tears flowing down, "Wales, what happened to Vampire!"

Haruna had to finish the sentence, "Vampire sank."

Tenedos had a huge tears flowing down before she broke down. Fubuki tried calm her down, "Tenedos, it's ok. Vampire's in a better place."

However, she, herself, thought about her own friends.

_I wonder how Mutsuki and Yuudachi doing at Jaws Sea_.

* * *

_Yeah I'm kind of half asleep and it looks sucky. Exams and writer-block._

_Oh and by the way, this is the last time you would see Fubuki for a while. All the focus for the next few chapters will be on Mutsuki and Yuudachi, back at the Pacific._


	20. Chapter 20 - Into the Jaws

**Chapter 20 - Into the Jaws**

Dawn has risen above the sea. The sea which was located directly south to everything. It was of course the Jaws Sea. While the Indian Ocean force were fighting their way west, the Jaws Sea Force were escorting convoys to the main base of command on an island, which the British called the command ABDACOM. The force were split into four groups: the Allied Main Battle Group (_HMS Repulse, HMS Exeter, Atago_), British Destroyer Division (_HMS Electra, HMS Express, HMS Encounter_), Japanese Light Cruiser Division (_Sendai, Naka, Jintsuu_) and Japanese Torpedo Division (_Mogami, Mutsuki, Yuudachi_).

So far, there was no action. There was peace and quiet around the convoy. But they had the feeling that something's not right. They sent scouts to look for any formations, but they came back with none.

"So what exactly is the ABDACOM about?" Mogami asked.

"ABDACOM is just a rag-tag force from the four nations around here. It actually stands for American-British-Dutch-Australian Command. We basically responsible in the south," Exeter answered.

"So far we didn't score any success due to many factors," Express added.

"I can tell because there's so many ships coming from different nations that they're too hard to coordinate," Jintsuu said.

"That's only a small problem. We very isolated because our reinforcement won't come because every side were blocked off. The Abyssal here are very skilled here and every time we tried to attack, we get repulsed. It has become a stalemate," Electra said.

"Our main target is Port Moresby, the former separate Australian-American naval outpost, to establish a link between us, the Americans and now you Japanese. But we based far too west and the Australians couldn't break through it. We had to fight through the Jaws Sea but every attempt are bloody and no breakthrough. We could only hope to supply through the east but that was not possible at that time," Express added.

Mogami shared her story in this, "We tried getting Port Moresby as well, but it resulted in a severe damage of one of our carrier and our light carrier went missing. We forced to call off the attempt."

Repulse spoke up, in an attempt to turn the conversation optimistic, "Well, you do know that now that the Abyssal force in the Pacific has been crippled, we can expect the Americans to come and help us. Besides with the base in the north gone, there's no more threat on our route to the bases in the east."

"Repulse, you forgotten that it'll take at most a month for them to travel from the bases in America to the front most friendly bases and by the time they get there, they'll be too tired," Encounter pointed out.

"Oh right. Let's just hope they recover as soon as possible. We need them as much as they need us."

Suddenly, Mogami's engine started to sputter and she's losing speed. "Ahh! The engine's damaged! I'm losing speed!"

"Wait. Let me help you repair that, poi," Yuudachi said as she sailed in. She started fixing Mogami's engine until it started to work normally. "It's operational again, poi."

"Thank you Yuudachi," Mogami thanked her.

"Ship failures had to be dealt with as soon as possible. Our survival and operation could be at stake," Repulse told her.

Mutsuki looked to her right and noticed something over a horizon. A Ro-class destroyer coming straight for the transports.

"We got an Abyssal destroyer coming at full speed!"

"A lone one? She can't be alone," Repulse said. Suddenly she got something on her radar, "Looks like she isn't alone after all. We got Abyssal ships coming at all directions."

"Alright! A battle! Finally!" Sendai shouted in excitement.

"I can see them on the horizon. They're split into groups and they slightly outnumber us," Exeter said.

"They're only there just to get through us and attack our transports. But we have firepower on our side. They won't get through," Houston said, preparing her cannon.

"They're doomed to fail anyway," Repulse remarked. She began giving out orders, "Japanese Torpedo Division, stop the lone destroyer coming for our transports! Japanese Light Cruiser Division, keep on escorting the transports! You'll be served as reserve until we need you! The rest of us, we going to confront the Abyssal fleet! All got that?!"

"Understood!" everyone shouted.

"To battle!"

* * *

Mogami, Mutsuki and Yuudachi turned towards the lone Ro-class destroyer. The Abyssal destroyer seemed to ignore the kanmusu and kept on going, which gave them a free hand. However, it's going at full speed, which makes it complicated.

"Mogami, we can't rely on our torpedoes! It's going too fast! We could only hope to hit her with our guns!" Mutsuki advised.

"I already thought about that. Just one shell will be enough," Mogami replied as she armed her 20.3 cm guns. Yuudachi and Mutsuki did the same as they also raised their guns. With careful aiming, she now got a lock on her target. "Fire!"

All of her guns, including Yuudachi and Mutsuki's, opened fire at the Abyssal destroyer. Nearly all the shots missed, either too long or too short. However, one 20.3 cm shell slammed straight into the centre of the destroyer, exploding the Abyssal. It sank quickly.

"Good hit, poi!"

"Looks like the transports are safe for now," Mogami said. However, they received radio messages from other groups. The battle didn't go quite as well.

"_This is Electra! British Destroyer Division suffering a major beating from the enemy destroyers! We need to withdraw but we can't disengage! We out numbered 3 to 10!_"

"_Japanese Light Cruiser Division, come in and support the British Destroyers._"

"_We have problems of our own. We intercepting the three Ro-class destroyers that penetrated the line, but our artillery attacks are frustratingly inaccurate.._"

"_Japanese Torpedo Division, if you finished that lone destroyer, support Cruiser Division quickly and come to British Destroyers rescue._"

"Looks like we in the main battle. You all ready?" Mogami preparing her group. Both had their guns ready and nodded. "Follow me."

Mogami lead her group towards the Ro-class destroyers. The destroyers saw the group and instantly opened fire at them. Mogami, Mutsuki and Yuudachi had to keep on dodging so they won't get hit. Mogami, however, received a glancing blow, scraping her cheeks, but nothing serious.

"Mogami, are you alright?" Mutsuki asked.

"I'm fine."

In a perfect position, they were able to cross T with the Abyssal destroyers. Mogami took an aim at the lead ship. The latter did the same thing, but was too slow. Mogami got a lock on the Abyssal and opened fire. Nearly every shots slammed the lead ship, exploding it into pieces.

"Mutsuki, Yuudachi, get the next one," she gave the next target to them. Both complied, aimed and opened fire together. The result was the same: all three shots hit the second destroyer, stopped in its track. Both launched torpedoes, which went at high speed and hit the crippled the second destroyer, sinking it.

The last one turned around, attempting to flee. Mogami fired her guns at the last one, but all missed.

"Attack!"

The sound of all 14 cm guns fired at the same time was made behind them. All the shots were able to hit the last destroyer, breaking it in half.

"Looks like we finally got a hit," Sendai said.

"You pretty much did," Mogami told her.

"_This is Exeter, I've taken multiple hits! I'm badly holed!"_

"_The Abyssal had set a trap here and we sailed into it. We need assistance._"

Mogami looked around and saw the British destroyers trying to hold off ten Ro-class destroyers. "We'll be helping the British destroyers first. Sendai, your group will help the main group."

"We got this. Good luck!" Sendai blessed her, Mutsuki and Yuudachi as she and her sisters went off. Mogami turned to the destroyers.

"Let's do this."

* * *

As Mogami led her group to help the British destroyers, who were hanging by a thread, Yuudachi spotted something to their right. She couldn't tell what it was, but it's heavily armed.

"Unidentified heavily armoured enemy ship ahead, poi."

"Our shellfire would be futile, but if she's crippled, she's an easy targets for our torpedoes."

"Firing my torpedoes!" Mutsuki took over as she dropped her Long Lance torpedoes. The torpedoes swam at high speed for the Abyssal until they all slammed straight into her.

"Good hit! Good hit, poi!"

Mogami finally took over control, "That's enough for celebration. We still got the British destroyers needing our help."

"Right!" both destroyers responded as Mogami led the way.

Meanwhile, the British destroyers were fighting for their lives, clinging on a thin thread. Ten Elite Ro-class destroyers were converging on them as they tried to withdraw. Unbeknownst to Electra, one of the Ro-class destroyer made its move and tried to eat her. Suddenly, a 20.3 cm shell slammed into the Abyssal destroyer. The Abyssal fell into the water and sank, never risen again.

"_British destroyer division, this is Japanese Torpedo Division, can you still hear us?_"

"It's them," Electra said, tried to conceal her excitement, "Yes, we can still hear you. We'll try join up with you, but only if you give us some covering fire."

"_We got that. Opening fire!_"

The Japanese guns roared into life as the British cleared out of the way, using the confusion among the Abyssal destroyers to their advantage. Despite only being a covering fire, they were surprisingly on targets. Out ranged and out gunned, most of the remaining Abyssal destroyers were hit and sank, with the rest scattered and retreated.

The British destroyers linked up with Mogami, Mutsuki and Yuudachi. They looked back and saw only smoke.

"Thank you for saving us. We would've been dead if you didn't came in time," Express thanking the Japanese.

"No worries, but we didn't intend to actually destroy them just now," Mutsuki spoke back, rubbing the back of her head.

"It doesn't matter now. They're gone. We can't stay around with the transports too long. More Abyssal are coming," Encounter said.

"You're right. We need every gun we can get. But, I don't think you British could survive any longer alone at this state," Mogami said.

"We'll be part of your group then, if you want," Electra suggested.

"Ok, if that's what you want. Follow me," Mogami finally ordered.

* * *

"Pan paka pan!" Atago shouted as she fired her guns, hitting an Abyssal destroyer. However, in that instant, she nearly collapsed to her knees from exhaustion. The other two cruisers were also exhausted and fatigued from the long battle. Yet, Repulse was determined to finish the battle.

"Exeter, how's the hole on you?" Repulse asked.

"It's been patched up, but I'm suffering at reduced speed. But that's the least of my concern. We about to run out of ammo and we still don't know the true nature of the Abyssal activity."

Atago looked up and saw another Abyssal group. Two Ri-class Heavy Cruisers, both with blue eyes, escorted by four Ha-class Destroyers, all remodelled, were sailing at high speed.

Repulse stood up, aiming her 15-inch guns down, when one of the Abyssal destroyer was blown up. "What was that?"

"_This is Sendai. We in position to attack from behind._"

"Sendai? Why happened to our destroyers?" Repulse said through the radio, surprised and a little cross.

"_British Destroyer Division, we safe in the Japanese hands. We all severely damaged, but we still alive._"

"That's a relief," Exeter sighed under her breath.

"But the battle still not over. Japanese Light Cruiser Division, keep the Abyssal focused on you. We'll get them at long range," Repulse ordered.

"_You got it!_"

As Sendai, Jintsuu and Naka distract the Abyssal from behind, Repulse, Exeter and Atago lined up to fire their guns.

"Fire!" Repulse shouted. Her guns, followed by the other two cruisers' guns, fired, sending shockwaves through the sea. The shells went in an arc before slamming straight into the Abyssal formation. When the splashes clear, only a Ri-class Cruiser was barely standing. However, the result of the heavy gun firing caused Exeter to once again collapsed to her knees from exhaustion.

Repulse noticed her collapsing from exhaustion and tried to get her up, "Exeter, you can't give up like this. You'll sink. Here take my hand."

However, the heavily damaged Abyssal Cruiser aimed her guns at Exeter, determined to take Exeter down with her.

"Exeter, Repulse, look out!" Atago shouted, trying to warn them. In an attempt to stop the Abyssal, Atago aimed her guns at the Cruiser.

Suddenly, without anyone know what's going on around them, a long range Long Lance torpedo swam through undetected at high speed and hit the heavily damaged Ri-class cruiser. It finally disappeared from view.

"_That was close. You almost sunk, poi_."

"Thank you. I'll never forget this," Exeter thanking the Japanese.

* * *

"That's a good hit, Yuudachi," Mogami praising Yuudachi.

Electra interrupted the celebration as she sighted more ships, "We got more Abyssal coming. Two of them are He-class Light cruisers, both are glowing yellow, with one red aura To-class Light Cruiser."

"I'm hoping they're the last ones. We running low on fuel and ammunition," Mutsuki cautioned.

"It seems to be. My scouts find this is the last ones. Let's finish the battle while we can," Mogami said.

Mutsuki turned to the severely damaged British destroyers, "Destroyers, I don't want you to get hurt. We can handle this ourselves. You go back and escort the transports."

However, the British destroyers remained adamant, with Encounter speaking up, "We didn't come all this way to fall back! We your allies! We fight by your side!"

Mogami was taken aback, but was glad, "Then you'll be under my command. We'll finish the battle once and for all." All the destroyers agreed, preparing for the attack on the final wave. Mogami raised her gun up, signalling to attack, "Attack!"

The six ships sailed head on with the last Abyssal cruisers. The Abyssal opened fire, but all missed. Mogami responded by firing her 20.3 cm guns. One of the shell hit the leading He-class Light Cruiser, causing her to fall out of the line. Because she's also a flagship of the group, the other two cruisers followed in. It made them easy picking for the destroyers, which they fired their guns while launching their torpedoes at the same time. The Abyssal, realising their lead ship was crippled, tried to get back to battle, but became disorganised. Express got close and launched her 21 inch torpedo at the crippled lead ship. The torpedo sailed underneath the fury of the battle before slamming itself into the flagship, resulting in an explosion.

"I got her! I got her!" Express cheered. However, the elite To-class cruiser aimed her 6 inch guns at Express and fired. Express turned to horror as the shells were coming for her. Just then, Mogami sailed in and swiped the shell away like it was nothing.

"Stay behind us," Mogami told Express, which she nodded. Mogami turned and aimed her 20.3 cm guns at the cruiser, who was about to reload. She fired, resulting in hitting the just-loaded gun, causing catastrophic explosion.

The last He-class Light cruiser tried to turn and flee, but Mogami's already launched Zuiun spotted the retreating Abyssal cruiser and dived with a bomb strapped on. Unaware of the seaplane bomber, the Zuiun dropped its payload. The bomb slammed sailed through the air peacefully, until it slammed straight head on with the Abyssal cruiser. A huge explosion followed. When the smoke cleared, the Abyssal was gone.

* * *

"Is that the last of them?" Mutsuki asked.

"That's it. There's no more," Electra checked her radar. Inside of her, she was celebrating internally. Just then, Repulse, Atago, Exeter (whom being carried by Repulse), as well as Sendai and her sisters, joined up.

"Is our transports safe?" Repulse asked. Mogami looked back; all the transports were perfectly fine. Mogami nodded and gave a thumbs up. "There's no more threat. Our way to Jaws Harbour is cleared." Everyone exploded in celebration as they overcome the powerful Abyssal fleet.

"I'm hoping Fubuki see all this," Mutsuki said. Yuudachi nodded, agreeing.

However, Mogami's seaplane landed by Mogami's side. She picked the seaplane and listened in. "Guys, we got a ship coming towards us."

Immediately, all the ships turned and see who was coming. However, just as they got their guns up, they received a radio signal: An SOS. Over the smoke of the battle, a lone figure was sailing in. Even though they're receiving SOS signal, they kept their guns up. Repulse looked further, squeezing her eyes to get a better view. Just as she was to open fire, she quickly lowered her guns.

"Hold your fire! A friendly!"

Everyone lowered their guns and looked at her in confusion. Within a second, everyone receive a clear radio message.

"_This is HMAS Perth... What fleet are you and where are you from._"

Exeter instantly recognised who it was, "That's HMAS Perth. She's part of the Southern ABDACOM Force. It sounds like she had a battle."

"We have to help her!" Repulse declared and sailed on. The rest quickly followed the battlecruiser.

When they approached the cruiser, they got the full picture. HMAS Perth had a battle and looked like she barely escaped. Her guns were either barely operational or knocked out. She was badly damaged. She looked up and barely saluted to Repulse. Repulse saluted back.

"Perth, what happened? Where's the rest of you? What happened to Admiral Doorman?"

Perth shook her head. At that point, she had tears coming out, "I blame myself for this cowardly act. Jaws Harbour was attacked. We sent out our ships, with De Ruyter in the lead, but we didn't know we walked straight into the trap. We were ambushed by Abyssal battleships and cruisers. We were outgunned and outnumbered. We knew you girls would come, so De Ruyter sent me to meet you. I don't want to but it was an order. I sailed on and looked back. I-I don't want to say this..."

"Perth, it's ok, just tell us what happened to the rest," Repulse told her. Several of the ship girls were shaking.

"A-All... Everyone were massacred. The harbour were on fire. The Abyssal showed no mercy. Th-They kill anyone in their sight. I-I saw De Ruyter on her knees... a-and a battleship came... and shot her in the back of her head. But I was even shocked when I saw a-a shipgirl r-r-raped by an Abyssal soldier before bayoneted.. D-Doorman was gone as well. Everyone's gone."

Perth broke down in tears. Mogami caught her. Despite not knowing her, Mogami rubbed Perth's back slowly.

"It's ok. When we win this war, we'll find the Abyssal responsible and take them to justice."

Everyone else were terrified of what they heard. Even Repulse was shocked.

"We have to move on. A storm is about to come. We don't want to get caught by it," Perth warned.

Repulse nodded, "With Jaws Harbour in their hands and at this kind of condition, we must get back."

Everyone agreed, began turning back.

* * *

From another place, on an island, laid a washed up Ri-class Heavy Cruiser. She was beaten after the battle and struggled to even move a muscle.

"Hey, what's over there!" a shout came. The Abyssal cruiser tried to play dead, but she was obviously sighted. She could've either fire at them or run, but she couldn't budge.

"Ikazuchi, don't get close to it!" another shout came. A shadow was over the Abyssal.

"Ikazuchi, it's an Abyssal! Stay away from it!"

The shadow started speaking, "You're scared? The Abyssal pretty crippled. It's no danger to us."

A hand was on the Abyssal and made her turn to the back. In front of her was a ship girl with a reddish-brown hair, with a tooth sticking out. Behind the ship girl was a girl with dark purple hair with a hat, a white hair girl with a similar hat, and a timid brown hair girl. The Abyssal now was on the mercy of the ship girls.

"She looks beaten up," the purple hair girl said in concern.

"But she's still dangerous. We should scuttle her," the white hair girl suggested. The Abyssal liked the idea of being scuttled with honour still intact. However, the reddish-brown girl told them back otherwise.

"We can't be that inhumane like this. We should take her in and get Guadal to take some information from her. Also, we could make her fight on our side!"

_Fight on the human side. No way_," the Abyssal thought. However, the reddish-brown girl grabbed what looks like a bandage and wrapped around the wound on the Abyssal's thigh. The Abyssal was taken aback by the kindness.

"Ikazuchi, are you sure about this?" the timid girl said with concern.

"Don't worry. We should treat everyone with some kindness, no matter what side they're on," Ikazuchi said back. She looked back at the Abyssal cruiser and offered a hand, "So what ya say?"

* * *

_Sorry for the extremely long delay. School, other fanfictions, work, crep. How long since Chapter 19? Don't know, but more than a month or two._

_Anyway, this is Jaws Sea... and it didn't go as planned. But that's the least of the worries._


	21. Chapter 21 - Race to Rabaul

**Chapter 21 - Race to Rabaul**

"That's the least of our worries. The fall of the southern ABDACOM was just the beginning of the Abyssal Pacific-wide offensive," Admiral Layton told the Japanese shipgirls who came back from Jaws Sea. They were repaired immediately (using repair buckets) before summoned to the Admiral's office.

"An offensive? I thought that their power in the Pacific has been crippled by us in MI base, G island and S island?" Atago said. Everyone was initially confused.

Arthur stepped in, "The power at the Pacific was crippled, but that was only a month ago. I receive report from England itself that Abyssal had suddenly disappeared from their waters. Similar reports comes from other countries in the Atlantic, Baltics and the Mediterranean. We guessed that the Abyssal are abandoning all other sectors and concentrate everything on the Pacific."

"That's a good sign. This clearly shows that the Abyssal are weakening worldwide and getting desperate. We winning this war," Layton said with satisfaction, but immediately frowns. "But also a bad sign for all forces in the Pacific, especially you Japanese. The offensive smashed a huge hole in your defensive line. G island is under siege, but the most threatening of all was that Pine Islands is almost under Abyssal control."

Everyone gasped at the news they received. Pine islands was served to be the link between the Japanese home islands and forces in G island, but with Pine islands almost in Abyssal's hands, the link was totally cut off from the home islands, and G island, as well as any remaining bases in the south, would be isolated.

Arthur stepped in an said, "I blame myself for not knowing this. We could've destroyed the forces sooner before all that happened. But to tell the truth, only Guadal predicted this, but even he was in no position to stop the Abyssal offensive. But we have no time to blame ourselves. Although Pine islands will inevitably fall to the Abyssal, there is a window of opportunity to get to Rabaul."

This new information lifted all seven's spirits up. Arthur continued, "As long as the Allied forces in the southern Pine Islands kept on resisting, you can sneak through. But it's a one and only chance. Once it collapse, there's no way through until we risk Jaws Sea again."

"Japanese shipgirls, you have two choices. One is to wait for the returning Indian Ocean forces to risk another attempt on Jaws Sea. It will guarantee your safety, but there will be more casualties at G island and Rabaul. Or you can sneak through to Rabaul, but there's no guarantee for your safety."

Before anyone gave an answer, Mogami stepped up and said, "We going to Rabaul."

No one objected her decision, agreed without hesitation. Arthur then said, "My British engineering team has upgraded your outfits, mostly being your engines to give you a boost and hasten the way to Rabaul. But its no guarantee it will save you. That's why I've upgraded your current AA's, as well as resupplying ammo able to be fired from your Japanese guns and adding some 40 mm Bofors."

Arthur walked to the map, grabbing his stick and pointed the tip of Laylay Peninsula, the current position, "Now that Jaws Harbour has been captured, going through Jaws Sea again would be suicidal with this number of ships and at this state. Instead, you'll have to take the northern route, but with Pine Islands on its last thread, you only have a window of opportunity." Arthur traced his stick around the north as he go, "First, you must sail north and around Brussels Island towards the souther Pine islands. By then, the sea will be swarming with Abyssal ships and aircraft. You're gonna rely on the AA guns and your guns to get them off your tail. Then once you get past the islands, you're in the open sea. At that point, you'll be familiar with the sea and find Rabaul. But it's still no guarantee that there will be no more Abyssal to encounter."

"There's one more thing," Layton interrupted. Everyone turned to him as he walked up to the map and pointed at a place in an island of the Pine Islands, "Even though you'll be returning to Japanese command, right now, I can still give you an order. At 1900 o'clock today, a liberty ship, SS John W Brown, will leave port, carrying a high ranking land base boy, Major General Douglas MacArthur. The liberty ship is no typical ship girl, but a huge normal ship. She's escorted by two cruisers, USS Houston and USS Marblehead, which are the remaining girls not evacuated yet. I've sent a telegram to MacArthur, promising him to send some reinforcements. Rendezvous with them and escort their way to Rabaul under the cover of darkness. During that time, air activity will be minimal, so you can take a breath from air attack. But that doesn't mean sea patrols will cease. Be on a look out for them and ward them away. Don't chase any retreating Abyssal to sink them; That's not necessary. Your main priority is to keep John W Brown safe. Any questions?"

One hand popped up. It was Yuudachi's. "What would happen to our other ships from the Indian Ocean, poi? They're certainly not going to make it in time."

"Rest assure, they'll be powerful enough to force their way through the Jaws Sea. Now get to the docks and sortie. Good luck and may god be with you." Layton saluted, followed by everyone else. All the Japanese shipgirls turned and left the office.

"Layton, do you think MacArthur trust the Japanese? He's not the person easily to get along with," Arthur said to Layton with concern.

"He must. The Japanese are our ally and certainly the American's ally. Though now you mention it, he is a tough person to crack. Many people find it impossible to say "no" straight in his face. Only his superiors or any land base boys with a similar tough personality could do that, and even then, it would meant a heated argument which people knew to stay clear. I already heard him arguing with his Admiral. For once, I'm actually glad I'm not going to be in G island with him."

"I'm glad as well."

Suddenly, the door swung open. It was Electra, who was panting from running all the way to Layton's office.

"Admir... Admiral, Perth's ran off!"

"Perth? Where was she?" Arthur asked.

"Perth was in docks, but when she fully recovered, she ran off." A realisation popped in the British destroyer's head, "She must be going with the Japanese."

"Leave her," Layton interrupted, taking the two's attention to him, "Even though she saw all the atrocities and may think of revenge, looking at her eyes, she's desperate for more action and decided to join her saviours. Besides, I actually ordered her to join the Japanese. She knows the way through the seas between Brussels Island and Pine Islands, and with the radar that very effective in identifying Abyssal ships and crafts from long way away, she can provide an early warning system."

It was then Electra stepped up, revealing a paper on her hand, "Admiral, a fairy gave me a paper intended for you and Arthur to see."

Arthur walked up and grabbed the paper, reading the contents and widen his eyes. He gave the report to the Admiral. He took a glance and was equally shocked, but shook his head slowly, "It's too late now."

* * *

"I'm going to miss this place, poi," Yuudachi moaned. She, Mutsuki and Mogami were both carrying their packs while walking to the docks.

"Yeah, and some British shipgirls. They were nice," Mutsuki agreeing. They turned and had the launch dock in sight. All three took a deep breath.

"This is it. There's no turning back," Mogami said. They took a few steps before stopped by someone shouting.

"Wait! Wait!"

The three turned around to see who it was. It was HMAS Perth. She stopped in front of them and catch a few breaths. "You're not leaving without me, aren't you?"

"Perth, you were beaten up at Jaws Sea. You should take some rest," Mutsuki said with concern.

Perth shook her head, "I want to join you Japanese. I want to fight with you and join with you to the final victory."

"Perth, if you want to fight, you should rest and join the rest of our task force. Besides, it could be a chance to avenge your fleet," Mogami said.

"Even though I would want to get back to Jaws Sea and avenge my sisters, being hungry for revenge isn't a good thing. Besides, it's an order from Layton to guide you to Rabaul. I know a safe way through the seas between Brussels Island and Pine Islands. I'll happily to serve under you Japanese." She bowed down respectfully.

Mogami rubbed the back of her before nodding happily, "If that's an order, we happy to let you in. A good guide means a good ship."

"Oh, thank you!" Perth cheerfully thanking the Japanese.

"Welcome to our fleet, HMAS Perth, poi!"

* * *

_21:15 Off the coast of Pine Islands_

In the darkness of the night, three silhouettes was sailing under the cover of darkness. Two of them were the familiar ship girls, but one in the middle was huge. The huge ship was a normal ship, nothing special and very commonly seen everyday. The convoy remained radio silence, so that the enemy won't know where they are or what they're planning.

Onboard the ship was a boy, similar to the age of Guadal. The cold air made him able to see his breath. He looked like he's desperate for a cigar, but taking a smoke could meant blowing his convoy's cover, which made him reluctantly and bitterly put down his cigar back in his pocket. He walked up to the bridge and spoke to a lookout fairy.

"How long do we get to Rabaul base?" the boy asked, bitterly. The fairy gave him an answer, which he grunted. "Let's just hope the darkness cover us until we expect some reinforcements that Layton promised us. I don't want him to break it and leave my ass to be blown up. Besides, I made a promise to the boys back there that I'll be back."

Suddenly, a ship girl in front spotted something. "John W Brown, I see two destroyers north of us. It could be a patrol and they may not see us."

"I sure hope so, Marblehead, considering you should be communicating using local channel, not through a channel broadcasting our position to the entire world."

"MacArthur, she is using local channel," another ship girl said.

"Houston, you don't need to clarify me!"

"Sorry sir."

Marblehead was watching the two Abyssal destroyers, which in her eyes, just two small shadows. As she looked carefully, the silhouettes were getting larger and larger. "MacArthur, the destroyers seems to be getting closer."

Back on the bridge, MacArthur was a little shocked by that. However, he remained calm. "Let's just hope the Abyssal just assume it was nothing-"

All of a sudden, a fairy, responsible for tracking radio traffic on the Abyssal, told MacArthur that the Abyssal destroyers were sending messages of their locations. This meant their cover was blown.

"Oh come on! Damn those Abyssal!" he cursed. He quickly grabbed his radio sender and issued orders, "Houston! Marblehead! Eliminate the two Abyssal destroyers! Don't let them get away! Crew, man your guns and get on full alert!"

The two cruisers quickly dashed and fired at the first Abyssal destroyer. The shells slammed into the Abyssal, sinking it immediately. However, the second Abyssal destroyer was making a run on John W Brown. Unbeknownst to the Abyssal, all guns, ranging from 3 inch guns down to 12.7mm and 7.7mm Browning machine guns, were manned and on full alert. All the guns opened fire, blasting the second Abyssal from the surface.

MacArthur had a little close for comfort, but knew that their positions had been discovered. "Houston, Marblehead, back to formation! Helmsman, turn south immediately! We getting out immediately!"

Out of nowhere, a shell flew straight through into the centre of John W Brown. A fairy ran in and informed MacArthur; The shell disabled the engines, slowing the ship down.

"Get it repaired immediately!" MacArthur shouted. The fairy nodded and ran off, together with a few more fairies to help him.

"MacArthur, we spotted a huge Abyssal force. Two Heavy Cruisers, two Light Cruisers, two Destroyers, all coming in our way!"

MacArthur grabbed his binoculars and looked across the darkness. He couldn't identify what the six figures were, but they're definitely big and every single of them even give off aura, showing they're battle-hardened. "We screwed," He finally muttered.

From behind, a salvo of gunfire rained onto the incoming Abyssal force. Many shots hit three of the Abyssal, with one sank almost immediately, leaving the rest crippled or dazed.

"Who fired?" MacArthur asked. He ran out of the bridge and looked west. A figure stood with guns smoking.

"HMAS Perth?" Houston said. In an instant, more ship girls sailed past and reinforced the convoy.

"HMAS Perth, what are you doing here and who are they?" MacArthur asked.

"We'll talk about this later," HMAS Perth answered quickly and confidently.

The Abyssal realised they're outmatched, outgunned and outnumbered and quickly retreated into the shadows, leaving the convoy alone. The shipgirls celebrated at the victory.

* * *

"So they're the Japs eh?" MacArthur asked. He, Houston and Marblehead were introduced to the seven Japanese shipgirls.

"Yes, they came to our area to reinforce our position in Laylay Peninsula," Perth explained.

"I see. Let me talk to them," he told Perth. He switched channels and began talking, in Japanese, "Japanese shipgirls, it's very nice to meet you. I am Colonel Douglas MacArthur, land base boy of Pine Islands, well formerly since I'm now being evacuated. It's very nice to have company."

All the Japanese shipgirls introduced themselves. He learnt their personalities just by listening them, especially Sendai, which he noted that she's extremely over-hyped at this time.

"I heard of your successes at the Pacific, especially at MI base, G island and S island, the Indian Ocean and at South East Asia. It's an honour to fight alongside you."

"Arigato, MacArthur-san," Jintsuu taking the compliment.

"But, I also know of Guadal Kondou. He's very good and very lucky. His Southern Campaign was legendary. No one could believe he could liberate such huge area with huge risk in short amount of time."

"He is a legendary person indeed. We met him and he's very brave to survive a wave of Abyssal attack on him without help, poi," Yuudachi added.

"That's only one of the wave he survived. The previous year was much spectacular. The Abyssal tried to recapture G island, but came at a rude shock when they faced not only him, but the entire island itself was alive. He defeated the first Abyssal counterattack without using any shipgirls. That's why the Abyssal learnt to respect him."

"How did you know all this stuff?" Mogami asked.

"I'll tell you later once we get to Rabaul. Houston, how long to Rabaul?"

Houston looked at the radar and replied, "Since we left ."

All of a sudden, a huge explosion was made directly in the centre of the formation. Fortunately, it was none of the shipgirls. Unfortunately, however, the huge John W Brown did. The ship tripped a naval mine near invisible at night, caused an explosion that knocked many, including MacArthur, off their foot and everything lost power, including radio. With the radio out of power, the ship girls had no idea what happened to MacArthur.

Back on the bridge, MacArthur scrambled to his foot, as did as every other fairies. An engineer fairy came in and informed MacArthur.

"So you're saying that we flooding at a fast rate? What caused it!"

The fairy nodded and spoke a few more. MacArthur swore himself, "A mine! Crap!" He quickly gave out orders, "Close all bulkheads! Get anyone to repair the hole! You there, use the searchlight as a signal and warn the girls we in the middle of the minefield!"

The fairy saluted and quickly ran off. He got to the searchlight and tried to turn it on. Thankfully, it runs on separate battery and turns on. He opened and closed the flaps to signal the girls. This somewhat calmed them.

Unfortunately, it also got the attention of an Elite Yo-class submarine. Submerged and invisible by both the black water and the black night, the Abyssal submarine decided to fire a salvo, not at the girls, but all at John W Brown.

Meanwhile, the shipgirls below watched on as many fairies were running on the decks.

"Do you think MacArthur and the others will be ok?" Mutsuki asked.

"If you ever know anything about MacArthur, he never gives up and will do anything at any cost," Marblehead answered.

Suddenly, everyone's sonar were pinging. At every second, the sonar were ping faster and faster. At each ping, it sends a bitter chill under their skins. Houston quickly looked at her sonar. Four objects on her sonar was approaching the convoy at a fast rate. At that speed, it's impossible to say it's a submarine. She widen in realisation.

"Torpedoes incoming!"

However, it was already too late. The four torpedoes burst straight through, not aimed at any of the girls, but straight at John W Brown. The first three torpedoes failed to explode and resulted in a dud. But the last one hit where the mine laid its mark: the centre of the ship and where its hull was already weakened. The last torpedo created a huge explosion that the weakened hull couldn't hold on.

The entire ship exploded from bottom to top and broke in half. The girls watched in horror as John W Brown snapped in half. They were terrified and thought everyone on board were dead, including MacArthur.

* * *

_Here we go. This ends the British part and starts the next part. Yes, the war is going great, at least in the other parts of the world. In the Pacific, let's just say not so well._

_Also, this is just the two American ships. There's more in the future, but for now, we focusing on the Japanese, Perth, the new American cruisers and the most importantly, MacArthur. By the way, this MacArthur isn't actually Douglas MacArthur, but many will mistaken him as one. Well, one averted this, but we'll get to that later._

_Also, as I'm developing my writing skills, I find that my previous chapters seemed poor to me, or left behind._

Character Profile:

MacArthur: Formerly a land base boy for the Pine Islands, he was ordered to evacuate to Rabaul. A tough commander, one must not piss him off, or else you'll be the unluckily receiving end to his many shouts and rants, unless you're superior and tough enough to put in match. He has experience in amphibious warfare and considered an expert in it. Despite being a very important person that cannot be lost, he's willing to save his fellow fairies and men's lives over his.

He's described as a descendent of MacArthur and can be mistaken for him. He represents the Philippines, known for the largest naval combat in history.


End file.
